Because of you
by Kaede Yoshida
Summary: Lucy no cree en el matrimonio pero quiere una hija y vio en Natsu Dragneel al hombre perfecto, con los genes perfectos, sólo hay un problema, Natsu tiene la firme convicción de no tener sexo antes del matrimonio. Lucy hará todo lo posible por seducirlo, por otro lado Natsu intentará conquistar su corazón.. Nalu, Gruvia, StinYuki
1. Chapter 1 Familias

**Hola, Kaede se reporta con una historia que los hará llorar TwT**

 **Esta historia la leí al principió dije na pero después TwT inunde mi casa, literal lo hice, espero que les guste y la disfruten como yo lo hice...**

 _ **Esta historia es una Adaptación Del Fic "Because of You" de la escritora lovetamaki1 Por lo cual no me pertenece yo solo lo estoy adaptando a Nalu... con algunos cambios**_

 _ **Los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima...**_

 **Bien empecemos**

 ***Neko empieza la historia***

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 "Familias"**

 **"No cometeré los mismos errores que tú, no dejaré que mi corazón sienta tanto dolor. No me quebraré en la forma que tú lo hiciste. Tú golpe fue tan duro que eh aprendido de la manera más difícil a no dejar nunca que las cosas lleguen tan lejos…"**

 _Como todas las noches, dos niños se encontraban refugiados debajo de la cama de su cuarto. Él de ojos negros y cabello del mismo color, ella de ojos marrones y cabello rubio, pero con rasgos muy parecidos._

 _Ella se aferraba fuertemente al brazo de su hermano mayor, de apenas once años._

 _-Hermano tengo miedo.- susurro con voz cortada, mientras que afuera se escuchaban gritos y llantos de una mujer._

 _Gray la volteó a ver, él también tenía miedo, pero era el hermano mayor y la tenía que cuidar._

 _-No te preocupes, aquí estaremos a salvo.- Dijo el niño de cabello negro a su hermanita de 5 años._

 _La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe provocando que se asustaran, Lucy estaba a punto de gritar pero Gray le tapo la boca._

 _Ellos vieron como forcejeaban por tomar el control de la puerta, n veían mucho solo unas piernas blancas con moretones y con zapatos rojos que intentaba que la puerta no se abriera y un zapato negro se interpuso en la puerta y el marco para que no se cerrara._

 _Al final las piernas blancas retrocedieron con rudeza por la puerta vieron que entrar unos pantalones de mezclilla y zapatos negros, él había vencido como todas las noches._

 _-¿Dónde están los mocosos?- grito enojado el hombre, la mujer se le corto la voz._

 _-Por favor déjalos- suplico la voz angustiada._

 _Solo veían los zapatos rojos retroceder, y no hacía falta nada más para saber que era su madre._

 _-Tú eres la causante de que Gray saque malas notas en los exámenes- grito lleno de cólera._

 _Gray sintió como Lucy se acorruco junto a él y comenzó a temblar de miedo pues ya sabía que sucedería después._

 _-¡Ay! - gritó la mujer-¡No me pegues!- la mujer cayó al piso y puso sus brazos sobre su cara._

 _Gray se alteró ya no podía ver como golpeaba su papá a su mamá, se zafó del agarre de Lucy._

 _-No salgas- le dijo moviendo los labios, ella asintió y se tapó los oídos, pues su mamá había comenzados a gritar._

 _-Ya no la lastimes- exigió Gray a espaldas de su padre, que estaba pagándole a su mamá a mano abierta._

 _Ya no podía soportar los gritos de su madre, todas las noches era lo mismo, su padre ya no amaba a su mamá pero ella no lo quería dejar ir, y lo chantajeaba con ellos y su padre se desquitaba pegándole._

 _-Tú no te metas- grito su padre al verlo- Que también tengo para ti-_

 _Gray sabía que su padre los odiaba por ser los grilletes que lo ataban a esa vida._

 _-Gray vete- pidió su mamá llorando y sin fuerzas para levantarse._

 _-Ya no quiero que le pegues a mi mamá, ya no quiero tenerte miedo-expreso él tratando de no llorar, dio un paso al frente, su padre avanzo hacia él._

 _-Te enseñaré a tenerme respeto- Rugió con fuerza y furia, Gray recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara, pero no lloró, miró a su papá con enojo, y de forma desafiante._

 _Eso solo hizo aumentar la furia de su padre, que le pegó hasta que se canso. Gray cayó al piso con su mejilla hinchada y sus brazos rojos, abrió los ojos y miró a Lucy quien lloraba en silencio, la voz de su madre suplicando que se detuviera, hasta que todo se volvió oscuridad y silencio…_

 _._

 _._

Se despertó sobresaltado y con el sudor recorriéndole la frente. Todavía después de tantos años a veces lo atormentaba los recuerdos. Y en esa época más, era el aniversario luctuoso de su madre.

Tomó el reloj de la mesita y lo dejo al ver que eran las dos de la mañana, paso su mano por su cabello negro intentando alejar esos dolorosos recuerdos de él.

Quería olvidar la infancia triste y dolorosa que su hermana y él vivieron, pero a veces los recuerdos lo atormentaban. Recordó que paso mucho tiempo para que ellos dos pudieran dormir con las luces apagadas y la puerta cerrada, pues que la oían abrirse temblaban al pensar que era su papá entrando para pegarles, que también pasó tiempo para que dejaran de escuchar los gritos y sollozos de su madre.

Esa vida los dejo marcados, los dos se volvieron retraídos, reservados, temerosos, desconfiados; afortunadamente se encontraron con alguien que los ayudo y dejaron de temer a la oscuridad, dejaron de tener pesadillas tan frecuentemente y volvieron a sonreír.

Ellos se esforzaron por salir adelante y lo lograron, Gray había estudiado Ingeniería Química y ahora era director de la facultad de ciencias de las Universidad Fairy Tail, Lucy estudio periodismo y actualmente era la editora de una importante revista de moda de la misma ciudad.

Gray no podía dormir, así con cuidado se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana, corrió la cortina azul y contempló la luna.

-Lucy- susurro con tristeza.

Aunque ya habían superado muchos problemas, aun quedaban secuelas en ellos la más afectada era ella.

Lucy estaba renuente a casarse, le tenía miedo a una relación serpia, tenía miedo de encontrarse con un hombre como su padre, que la hiciera sufrir, la maltratara o simplemente la abandonara.

Gray le preocupaba, porque no quería que estuviera sola, él quería verla feliz a lado de un buen hombre y con hijos.

Él también quedo con daños, tantos físicos como psicológicamente.

Él siempre recibía los golpes de su padre, con tal de que jamás tocara a Lucy, ella nunca fue golpeada, pero el quedo con cicatrices en la espalda, y temía con lo miraran con asco, el gran temor a ese hombre que jamás lo miró con amor, temía relacionarse sentimentalmente por lo cual nunca tuvo una relación sería.

Hasta que apareció ella, ella le demostró que podía ser feliz.

Gray volteó a la cama donde yacía su hermosa esposa, con la que llevaba siete felices años de casados. Regreso su vista a la luna.

Sin embargo el seguía con un temor, temía que alguna vez pudiera convertirse en lo que fue su padre y que llegará hacer daño a su familia.

Pero él se hizo una promesa: nunca cometería los mismos errores de su padre, por más enojado que estuviera jamás le levantaría la mano a su familia. Nunca le haría sentir a otras personas el dolor por la que su hermana y él pasaron.

Definitivamente jamás seguiría los pasos de su padre.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos brazos que lo rodearon delicadamente por su torso desnudo y ella recargaba su cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Pesadillas otras vez?-pregunto con preocupación.

-No, solo estoy pensando en Lucy-dijo para no inquietar a su esposo con sus temores.

Ella lo hizo voltear y acaricio tiernamente su mejilla.

-Ella estará bien, solo es cuestión de tiempo a que llegue el hombre adecuado.-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Mamá papá- una tierna voz los interrumpió. Ellos voltearon al ver a la pequeña de unos seis años, cabello negro hasta los hombros, de tés clara, ojos azules y que vestía una piyama rosa con conejos.

-¿Qué pasa Umi?-pregunto Juvia, la pequeña respondió con timidez.

-¿Puedo dormir con ustedes?-

-Claro-respondió Gray.

-¿Y el señor Mar también?-pregunto alzando un muñeco Teru Teru Bozu.

-El también.- respondió Juvia con una sonrisa.

La niña corrió hacia su padre que la cargo en brazos, Umi era la luz de sus ojos y desde que nació se prometió que pasará lo que pasará jamás le pondría una mano encima, que la educaría diferente.

Antes de volver a dormir Gray pensó en su hermana, deseando que pronto ella formara una familia.

..

..

..

 ** _"Es por ti que nunca jamás me arriesgaré, es por ti que eh aprendido a jugar del lado seguro para que no me lastime más. Es por ti que me es difícil confiar no solo en mí, si no en todos los que me rodean. Es por ti que tengo miedo"_**

 _Ella miraba recargada en el marco de la puerta, su hermano estaba detrás de ella con las manos sobre sus hombros. Los niños compartían el mismo dolor, tristeza y desesperación._

 _-¡No te vayas!- rogaba su mamá a los pies de su padre- No nos dejes.-_

 _-Tengo que irme- dijo el hombre levantándola de los brazos-Es lo mejor para todos.-_

 _Él empezó a caminar hacia la calle._

 _Lucy se zafo de su hermano y corrió hacia su padre, sus pies descalzos se ensuciaron con la lodosa tierra y recibía algunas heridas por las pequeñas piedra enterradas._

 _-¡Papá, papá!- lo llamaba desesperadamente. Le tenía miedo, peor era su papá y no podía evitar quererlo, era aun muy pequeña y lo necesitaba,_

 _Su padre se detuvo y volteo a verla._

 _-Lucy, no busques a alguien como yo- le dijo su padre para luego salir del patio de la casa, Lucy solo observo como el desaparecía y los sollozos de su madre detrás de ella._

 _._

 _._

Lucy despertó con la alarma, se incorporó y corrió las cortinas, se vistió con la mejor ropa que tenía y peino su largo cabello rubio, se miró al espejo y suspiro, las pesadillas de nuevo eran insoportables y aterradoras.

Desayuno en total silencio, el enorme departamento era silencioso, des que había terminado con Loke la tristeza de verlo en la foto ya no le molestaba tanto.

Loke uno de sus tantos novios que tuvo, pero como todos al final simplemente los cortaba para jamás volverlos a ver.

Loke era uno de los que más había querido, llevaban cuatro meses de relación, todo iba perfecto hasta que sacó en aquel lujoso restaurante, al comer el pastel de fresa ese anillo de compromiso.

Y eso en vez de hacer más grande su felicidad, termino por arruinar su relación. Loke era un hombre que deseaba formar una familia, tener hijos y una esposa cariñosa a su lado, simplemente él no la había conocido lo suficientemente bien para darse cuenta que ella jamás deseaba casarse ni formar una familia.

¿Qué si quería un hijo?

Sí, sí lo quería, a veces se descubría mirando con ternura a los niños del parque deseando poder tener entre sus brazos un bebé al cual arrullar y consentir. Y volcaba todo su amor a su sobrina Umi y hacia el hijo de su amiga Yukino, al cual también adoraba.

Pero Loke no quería tener hijos fuera del matrimonio, y ella no quería casarse.

Loke hablaba largas horas, tratando de convencerla que la amaba y la haría feliz. Pero ella sabía que no iba hacer así, que el matrimonio a la larga tría desgracia y sufrimiento.

Sus padres le habían ensayado eso.

Se casarón enamorados, pero a su padre se le acabo el amor, pero su madre no lo entendió.

Su madre amaba a su padre a pesar de las golpizas, los insultos y aun después de ser abandonada, aun mientras moría en una cama de hospital por depresión.

Y ella se juró que jamás sería como su madre, que ella no viviría ese dolor, sí que en vez de pensar en el matrimonio como otras mujeres, estaba ocupada en su trabajo en la revista ella simplemente no se veía dejando su estilo de vida por un hombre.

Loke no soporto su ritmo de vida y prefirió terminar la relación. A Lucy le dolió, sí, pero como se lo imaginaba, quizás no lo amaba tanto como pensaba.

Termino de desayunar y se levo los dientes.

-Muy bien Lucy.- se dijo mirándose en el espejo-Eres autosuficiente y no necesitas de un hombre a tu lado, estas mejor sola-

Después de su discurso matutino salió de su casa, ubicada en una privada a unas cuantas cuadras del edificio donde vivía su hermano, subió a su coche plateado y se dirigió a la revista.

..

..

..

Eran las siete de la mañana, y en el piso tres del edificio donde vivía Gray, se encontraba una mujer de baja estatura, albina de ojos azules terminando de preparar el desayuno de su esposo e hijo.

-Ren ya está tú desayuno- grito mientras colocaba los platos en la mesa,

Un niño de siete años, de tés clara, cabello rubio y ojos azules, salía de su cuarto con su uniforme escolar y se dirigía a la mesa.

-¡Que rico!-dijo en voz alto dirigiéndose al plato.

Un hombre muy parecido al niño salió de otro cuarto tratando de ajustar su corbata.

-Sting ya te serví…déjame ayudarte- Yukino dejo los platos en la mesa, se limpio las manos y ato la corbata de su esposo.

-Listo- con una sonrisa se dirigió a su asiento quedando enfrente de su esposo y a lado de su hijo.

-Saldré temprano del hospital-habló Sting terminando de desayunar- ¿Por qué no te alistas? me gustaría ir al teatro, desde hace unos días quiero ir…-

-Sabe que no me gusta, es aburrido- respondió Yukino al recoger la mesa.

-Como quieras, vámonos Ren- comentó su esposo tomando sus cosas, el niño salió disparado dando un beso a su mamá y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Recuerda que quedamos de ir con Juvia y Gray-comentó Yukino a su esposo desde detrás de la barra de la cocina.

-No lo eh olvidado- respondió Sting, quien se despidió de un simple adiós y salió junto a su hijo del departamento.

Yukino regreso a ser sus labores de la casa.

..

..

Lucy estaba concentrada en las últimas entrevistas que debían hacer, todo estaba bien escrito y las citas a muy buen horario, solo faltaba el lugar de reunión y tendrían la primicia del siglo.

-Hola jefa- habló un chico de tés morena, cabello rubio y ojos negros, sentándose en la silla, Lucy lo miró molesta lo cual lo hizo suspira-¿Qué te ha pasado?-

-Me eh encontrado a la señora de la limpieza.-

-¿Y eso qué?-

-Me ha cabreado- grito golpeando la mesa- Me insinuó que ya estaba grande, que a este paso me quedaría vistiendo santos-indignada continuo- ¿Puedes creerlo?, me dijo que me apurará a tener hijos y casarme-

Hibiki empezó a reír, Lucy solo infló sus mejillas molesta, Hibiki formaba una parte importante en la vida de Lucy, además era el fotógrafo de la revista, era su mejor amigo desde la secundaria, conocía su vida, sus alegrías, tristezas y temores.

-Bueno no es para tanto, la señora ya es grande y…-

-Me ha parecido insultante- lo corto indignada- Ya que creen que teniendo casi veintisiete años me tengo que casar- tomó las fotografías de Hibiki dejándolas sobre el escritorio-Como si fuera menos mujer por estar soltera-

-Bueno Lucy es que…-

-Además soy yo la que elegí esto, soy yo la que no quiere casarse- volvió a cruzarse de brazos- ¿Qué opinas?-

-Yo creo que algún días encontraras a la personas indicada y…-

-No creo, eso nunca pasará- dijo Lucy recogiendo unos papeles-Nunca conoceré a un hombre que haga que desee casarme-

-Si tú lo dices- respondió Hibiki, no tenía caso discutir con su jefa.

.

.

Al mismo en el laboratorio de la Universidad de Fairy Tail, se encontraba un muchacho de cabello rosa y ojos jade. Con apenas veinticuatro años ya era un respetado maestro de la facultad, pues sabía mucho de botánica y le apasionaba enseñar.

Natsu miraba a través del microscopio las células de una orquídea que apenas le habían llevado.

-Good Morning Natsu…- la inconfundible voz de su padre lo hizo brincar-¿Que quieres viejo?-pregunto irritado al contestar su teléfono, su padre de nuevo había cambiado el tono de llamada.

-Es para que no me olvides-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Esa no es forma de hablarle a tú padre, hace un mes que no nos vemos- respondió una voz masculina al otro lado de la llamada.

-Nos vimos ayer-

-Pues a mí me parece mucho tiempo-respondió su papá.

-¿Bien que quieres?-

-Que aceptes salir con la hija de un amigo-

-Ya te dije que no-

-Entonces con el hijo de una amiga, eso no me agradaría mucho, pero si son tus gustos-

Natsu colgó el teléfono antes de insultar a su padre.

Un mensaje llego a su teléfono un par de minutos después.

"Natsu esto es serió, tú abuelo se está inquietando, quiere un bisnieto. Dice que si no eliges esposa él lo hará"

Natsu bufó molesto. Su abuelo desde hace unos años tenía la idea de casarlo con una amiga de su infancia, hija de una respetada y tradicional familia, Sin embargo el solo la veías como una amiga. Además en este momento su prioridad era el trabajo. Así que su abuelo y su padre tendrían que esperar.

.

.

-Grandioso yo y mis promesas, pero bueno así podemos platicar- susurro Lucy, eran las tres de la tarde, iba directo a la Universidad de su hermano ya que su carro se había descompuesto y lo había mandado al taller, así que le había pedido que pasará por él al trabajo, y de paso comprarían un pastel para la cena de esa noche, se detuvo en un alto y esperaba a que cambiara a verde, pero sus ojos se abrieron y dilataron al ver una pareja pasar por enfrente de ella.

La pareja se alejo cogida de la mano y antes de perderse entre la multitud se besaron, Lucy apretó los dientes furiosa.

-Bastardo- grito furioso dando un golpe en el volante, ya que el hombre era el esposo de su amiga Yukino, mordió su labio inferior pensando, ese bastardo estaba engañando a su amiga.

-¿Qué voy hacer?-

La luz verde apareció y salió disparada, estaciono el carro al llegar a la Universidad, tomó la bolsa con las frutas que había comprado en el camino y bajo, estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, ¿Debía decirle a Yukino? Por supuesto que sí, ese infeliz la estaba engañando, bastardo, poco hombre, sabía perfectamente que esto destrozaría a su amiga pero no soportaría que la engañara no, lo permitiría.

-Arg- pateo molesta el suelo-Maldito bastardo te mataré, no, mejor te atropellaré…- Giró de forma violenta y chocó contra alguien haciendo que revotará hacia atrás, cayera al suelo y soltará la bolsa negra.

-Lo siento- se disculpó mirando hacia arriba para ver al chico con el que había chocado.

-Ha sido mi culpa por distraído-respondió el chico de cabello ros ay ojos jade.

Lucy sabía que no era cierto pero no rebatió.

El chico le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y luego se agacho a recoger una bolsa negra de plástico, que también había soltado por el choque.

Sin decir más le chico se alejo caminando, Lucy sacudió sus tropas y levanto la bolsa negra, la sintió un poco más pesada pero no le dio importancia.

Retomó su camino para buscar a su hermano.

Ni Natsu ni Lucy se dieron cuenta que por error habían intercambiado bolsas. Ni imaginaban las consecuencias de ese error.

* * *

 **Espero que les gustará OwO tomen asiento que esto estará genial y triste más que nada :3**

 **Ya saben que sus reviews sobre el capítulo y pues nos vemos en la otra...**

 **Este fic se actualizará mmm... los días 20 de cada dos mes así que :3**

 **Mina-san sean felices coman frutas y verduras y pues nos veremos muy pronto :3**


	2. Chapter 2 Deseo de ser madre

**Hola Kaede trae un nuevo capítulo :D así que basta de platicas pasen a leer :3**

┻┳| _***Neko comienza la historia***_

 **┳┻|l_∧**

 **┻┳|ω• ).**

 **┳┻|⊂ﾉ**

 **┻┳| Ｊ**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.- Deseo de ser madre.**

Lucy encontró a su hermano saliendo de la dirección, se había tardado un poco más debido a que estaba tratando unos asuntos académicos con unas alumnas. Después los dos se dirigieron al coche.

— ¿Qué tienes? —preguntó Gray cuando ya iban de camino a su casa. Volteó a ver a su hermana que miraba al frente. —estás muy seria.

Y en efecto, Lucy no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido con Sting. Seguía sin comprender como él había podido engañar a su amiga.

—No es nada. —respondió Lucy mientras frenaba el carro pues el semáforo había cambiado a rojo. —cosas del trabajo.

— ¿Estás segura que no tiene nada que ver con Loke? —le preguntó Gray.

—Sí, no te preocupes por eso, ya lo superé. —respondió ella poniendo a andar el carro nuevamente. —Creo que estoy mejor sin él.

—No me pidas que no me preocupe. —mencionó él. —no me gusta verte sola, quisiera verte casada con un hombre digno, trabajador, honesto y que te haga feliz.

—Me lo pones difícil. —respondió ella. —si me casara con ese hombre entonces cometería incesto. —respondió con una sonrisa mientras le dio una rápida mirada.

Para ella su hermano era la excepción, sabía que amaba a su familia y que jamás les haría daño.

Gray se quedó en silencio, pensando en el daño que le había causado la conducta de sus padres.

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto Natsu ya había llegado a su departamento, dejó la bolsa negra sobre la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina para servirse un poco de jugo de naranja.

Después de apagar su sed regresó a la mesa del comedor y abrió la bolsa para ponerse a trabajar.

— ¿Qué es esto? —se preguntó al ver que dentro había un libro sobre la cultura griega y fruta. Lo dejó sobre la mesa y revisó de nuevo la bolsa. Se angustió al ver que estaba vacía.

Se dejó caer sobre la silla y se llevó las manos a la cabeza para revolverse el cabello.

Había perdido la investigación que había realizado por más de un año, pero lo que más le preocupaba eran las semillas que iban con ella, pues estaban alteradas genéticamente.

Trató de hacer memoria para ver si recordaba en donde pudo haber dejado su investigación.

¡Quizá la había olvidado en la facultad!

Imposible, él personalmente había metido la carpeta y las semillas dentro de la bolsa negra, además no era alguien olvidadizo ni descuidado, al contrario era sumamente cuidadoso con su investigación y la llevaba muy bien agarrada.

— ¡La chica! —exclamó al recordar su incidente con ella, recordó haber visto otra bolsa en el suelo.

Se puso de pie.

¡Habían intercambiado bolsas!

—Tengo que encontrarla. —se dijo. Luego se dejó caer en la silla desesperanzado.

No sabía quién era ni dónde encontrarla.

Dejó caer su cabeza a la mesa, no le quedaba más remedio que empezar de nuevo. Y él que pensaba que ya estaba tan cerca de conseguir su maestría.

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando Lucy y Gray entraron en la casa fueron recibidos por los gritos de los niños.

— ¡Tía, tía! —gritó contento Ren abrazándola de la cintura.

— ¡Papá, papá! —exclamó Umi abrazando a Gray, quien enseguida la cargó para que pudiera besarlo en la mejilla.

—Te traje esto. —mencionó él sacando una caja de chocolates de entre su saco. —compártelos con Ren. —indicó mientras la ponía en el suelo, luego le revolvió el cabello al niño que ahora también lo abrazaba.

—Gracias papá. —dijo con una sonrisa y luego de saludar y abrazar a su tía corrió con su primo a su cuarto para comer los chocolates.

—Qué bueno que ya llegaron. —comentó Juvia saliendo a su encuentro. —la comida ya casi esta lista, Yukino se quedó haciendo la ensalada.

—Iré a ayudarla. —dijo Lucy y caminó hacia la cocina, de reojo pudo ver como su hermano le entregaba una rosa a su esposa.

Lucy sonrió al recordar las excusas de Gray para intentar ocultar lo detallista que se había vuelto gracias a Juvia.

..

..

Después de un rato los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa para disfrutar la comida que Juvia y Yukino habían preparado. Los niños ya habían comido.

— ¿Y no va a venir Sting? —preguntó Lucy sentada junto a Yukino.

—No. —dijo ella terminando se servirse un poco de ensalada. —él me habló hace unas horas y me dijo que le había salido una operación de última hora. —respondió volteando a verla. —a veces me preocupa que trabaje tanto.

— ("Así que una operación"). —pensó Lucy. Sí, ya se imaginaba la clase de operación que debería estar practicando con esa mujer. — ¿Y le crees a tu esposo? —le preguntó a Yukino depositando la copa de vino que se acababa de llevar a la boca y sin poder evitarlo.

Yukino pestañeó varias veces mientras la veía, no comprendía su pregunta.

— ¿De verdad confías en que está en el trabajo? —de nuevo preguntó Lucy de forma mordaz.

—Rukia ¿Qué pregunta es esa? —cuestionó Yukino enojada, centrando toda su atención en ella. —claro que le creo, él sería incapaz de mentirme.

Juvia dejó de comer y se quedó mirándolas. Gray siguió degustando de su carne asada y el vino tinto.

—Será mejor que no confíes ciegamente en él, puede que te lleves una sorpresa después. —le recomendó. Aunque había decidido no decirle nada todavía, le irritaba que Yukino se creyera las mentiras de su marido.

— ¿Por qué me dices eso? —preguntó la albina. — es como si quisieras verme infeliz. —le reprochó enojada.

—No es eso, sólo que no quiero que por confiada te engañen después. —respondió Lucy. —Deberías observar cuidadosamente a tu marido. —le aconsejó.

Yukino rio ante su comentario.

—Incluso si todos los hombres del mundo tuvieran una aventura, estoy segura que Sting nunca los tendría, él solo me quiere a mí. —respondió ella llena de confianza. —Eso lo dices porque no soportas ver felices a los demás.

—Ya basta. —intervino Juvia para evitar que Lucy le contestara. — no sé porque siempre tienen que estar peleando.

—Eso es porque ellas se quieren y lo demuestran así. —comentó Gray, quien ya estaba acostumbrado a los constantes reproches que su hermana y Yukino intercambiaban.

— ¿Estás queriendo decir que nosotros no nos queremos? —preguntó con sorpresa Juvia volteando a ver a su esposo, pues ellos rara vez discutían.

Yukino y Lucy se olvidaron de su conversación y le pusieron atención a la de sus amigos.

—Claro que no. —respondió Gray. —Eso es porque tú tienes una personalidad perfecta y no tenemos nada porque pelear. — contestó mirándola a los ojos.

Quizá las dos copas de vino que ya había tomado ayudaron a desinhibirlo un poco.

— ¡Oh Gray! —exclamó con una sonrisa Juvia olvidándose de su enojo. —pero que dices, si tú también ayudas mucho. —dijo ella con orgullo. A decir verdad no tenía quejas de su esposo.

Lucy sonrió al ver la demostración de amor de su hermano y cuñada.

—Ustedes dos se ven muy bien juntos. —comentó Lucy sin dejar su sonrisa. —me alegra mucho verlos tan felices. —dijo sinceramente.

— ¡Pero que graciosa eres Lucy! —mencionó con reproche Yukino. —acabas de decirme que sería engañada por la persona en quien más confío y ahora les celebras sus demostraciones de cariño.

—Momo deja en paz a Lucy. —la regañó Juvia.

—Déjala Juvia, no me afectan sus palabras. —comentó con una sonrisa burlona.

—Ahora sé porque no tiene novio. —murmuró Yukino.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Rukia que la alcanzó a escuchar.

—Que eres bonita y no te debería ser difícil conseguir un novio, pero no pones tu corazón en ello. —declaró.

—Bueno, eso es cierto. —comentó Juvia. Intuía que Lucy no había tomado muy en serio sus relaciones amorosas.

Gray comió en silencio y se limitó a escuchar la plática. Entre menos interviniera mejor.

Lucy sólo se rio.

—Además quien querría estar con ella con esa personalidad tan fastidiosa. —agregó Yukino con burla.

—En lugar de preocuparte por mi deberías cuidar a tu esposo. —señaló Lucy.

—Por eso nunca encontrarás marido y morirás sola. —gritó Yukino enojada.

Ese comentario le dolió a Lucy y lo reflejó en su cara. Yukino se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

El comedor quedó en un silencio incómodo.

Las palabras de Yukino hicieron eco en Lucy, ¿sería cierto que moriría sola? ¿Nadie lloraría su muerte, nadie la recordaría?

—Lucy no hagas caso de las palabras de Yukino. —pidió Juvia con voz dulce mientras estiraba su mano para agarrar la de su cuñada. —Ella sólo está enojada, no siente ni cree lo que te dijo. ¿Verdad? —le preguntó a Yukino.

—Es cierto, discúlpame Lucy no quise decir eso. —dijo Yukino cabizbaja.

—Además tú también te pasaste con el comentario sobre Sting. —señaló Juvia.

Lucy sabía que tenía razón en lo que le dijo a Yukino, pero no podía culparla por no creerle.

—Tú también discúlpame Yukino, es que tuve un día pesado en el trabajo. —mencionó Lucy.

 **..**

 **..**

En la habitación de un hotel dos cuerpos desnudos descansaban bajo las suaves sábanas blancas de la cama.

La mujer peli negra tenía recargada su cabeza en el hombro de Sting y un brazo sobre su pecho. Él estaba boca arriba con la mirada en el techo.

Las estrellas y el cielo oscuro ya se podían observar por la ventana.

—Ya es tarde Minerva. —comentó Sting sentándose, por lo que se liberó del abrazo de la chica. —tengo que regresar a mi casa. —indicó mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama, poniendo los pies sobre el piso alfombrado.

La peli negra también se sentó, procurando tapar su cuerpo con la sábana.

—Sabes, ya me cansé de esta situación. —señaló mientras observaba a Sting vestirse de espaldas a ella. —Ya me cansé de fingir ante los demás y de tener que escondernos. —él volteó a verla.

—Lo sé. —comentó él.

—No basta con que lo sepas. —le recriminó ella. — ¿Cuándo la vas a dejar? —preguntó poniéndose de pie dejando que él contemplara su cuerpo desnudo.

—Nunca prometí nada cuando empezamos esto. —recordó guardando la corbata en la bolsa de su pantalón mientras ella se colocaba su ropa interior.

—Y yo no te pedí nada. —señaló ella poniéndose el vestido azul. —pero creo que las cosas deben de cambiar.

—Dame tiempo. —pidió él. —No es fácil.

Minerva se acercó a él y le dio un beso rápido en los labios.

—Sólo no te tardes mucho. —pidió ella.

 **..**

 **..**

Lucy llegó a su casa, dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa y abrió la bolsa negra para sacar el libroy la fruta.

— ¿Qué es esto? —se preguntó mientras giraba la carpeta negra para observar cada detalle.

Luego la abrió y vio que contenía varias hojas con fórmulas, dibujos y explicaciones. Las miró detenidamente pero al no entenderlas no le causó interés, así que dejó la carpeta en la mesa y se fijó de nuevo en la bolsa, sacó un pequeño contenedor trasparente, en el cual entre algodones había lo que parecían semillas negras.

— ¿Semillas? —se preguntó mientras veía el pequeño recipiente, pero luego una idea más aterradora le llegó a la mente. — ¿ninfas de insecto? —se preguntó arrugando la nariz.

Seguramente Hibiki fue descuidado y dejó que algo de comida se echara a perder, le dio asco sólo de pensar en eso.

Y como ella no quería nada con insectos, caminó hasta la ventana que daba al patio de la privada, la abrió y arrojó el recipiente. Luego volvió a cerrar la ventana y regresó a la mesa.

Metió la carpeta en la bolsa negra y la guardó en un cajón para que si Toshiro se la pedía la tuviera a la mano, luego subió a su cuarto para darse un baño e ir a dormir.

 **..**

 **..**

Cuando Sting llegó a su casa estaban todas las luces apagadas, ya era más de medianoche así que era lógico que su familia ya estuviera durmiendo.

Lo primero que hizo fue ir al cuarto de su hijo, abrió la puerta y vio que estaba destapado. Así que entró al cuarto y volvió a arropar a Ren, luego le acarició el cabello con cuidado para no despertarlo.

El pequeño de cabello rubio dormía de lado abrazando un peluche de Batman, su rostro emanaba tranquilidad.

Al verlo dormido se sintió culpable, ¿Cuándo su hijo y su esposa habían dejado de ser suficiente para que fuera feliz?

Claro que amó a Yukino y mucho, pero paulatinamente su vida con ella había dejado de ser lo que era antes, no supo cuando sus intereses habían tomado rumbos distintos y sus temas de conversación se habían acabado.

Y cuando se sintió solo, ella apareció con la fuerza de una tormenta que arrasa con todo a su paso.

Y él se resistió, claro que lo hizo, muchas noches se la pasó en vela por la culpa que sentía por desear a otra mujer, porque no quería perder la estabilidad de su familia, pero así como los arboles no son capaces de resistir a la furia de una tormenta, él no fue capaz de resistirse a Minerva.

Y pensó que todo acabaría con una simple noche con ella, pero no fue así, pronto se vio necesitado de sus conversaciones, de esas visitas a los sitios que a los dos les interesaba, de su olor y de su piel.

Y entonces comenzó a ver a su esposa como una flor, una flor que lentamente se estaba marchitando, Yukino ya no era esa mujer alegre que conoció, aquella llena de vida que procuraba su belleza.

Y desde eso ya hacía un año.

Y aunque varias veces estuvo a punto de hablar con Yukino para pedirle el divorcio, no pudo hacerlo. No quería hacerle daño, ni a su hijo.

Ren se removió en su cama y cambió de posición.

Y Sting salió del cuarto del niño sin reflexionar en que su hijo estaba pagando por aquel desliz.

Pues ahora ya no le dedicaba tanto tiempo, ya no salía con él los domingos, ya no lo ayudaba con sus tareas por la tarde, poco a poco se estaba alejando de su hijo.

Y Ren creía en las palabras de su madre, su padre era un hombre que trabajaba mucho para que ellos estuvieran bien.

Y el niño se sentía solo y lo extrañaba, pero al menos se consolaba pensando en que su padre estaba salvando vidas, en que podía sentirse orgulloso de ser su hijo.

 **..**

 **..**

A la mañana siguiente Sting salió del baño sólo con su pantalón negro de vestir, mientras Yukino elegía una camisa de manga larga y una corbata que combinara con su ropa.

—No te sentí llegar anoche. —comentó ella pasándole la camisa.

—Ya llegué muy tarde y no quise despertarte. —contestó abotonando su camisa. — ¿Cómo te fue ayer?

—Gray y Juvia te extrañaron. —respondió ella mientras le colocaba la corbata. —Deberíamos de reunirnos con ellos, son nuestros amigos desde hace tiempo.

—Tienes razón. —respondió Sting. — ponte de acuerdo con Juvia en la fecha. —dijo mientras se acercaba al tocador.

—Pero Lucy me hizo enojar ayer. —le comentó Yukino parándose junto a él. Sting se le quedó viendo invitándola a continuar. —Me preguntó si confiaba en ti y me dijo que te vigilara más.

A Sting eso le pareció raro, pues Lucy jamás mostró disgusto hacia él.

— ¿Y qué le respondiste? —preguntó Sting acomodándose la camisa dentro del pantalón.

—Qué confiaba en ti. —le dijo ella con una sonrisa. —que tu jamás me engañarías, porque estoy segura que nunca harías algo para lastimarme.

Y sus palabras, las sintió como puñaladas y tuvo que voltear la cara porque no podía sostener aquella brillante mirada marrón.

 **..**

 **..**

Por la tarde Rukia seguía trabajando mientras Juvia y Gray estaban en una pequeña cabaña que él tenía a las afueras de la ciudad.

Ya tenían varias semanas planeando ese viaje y por fin habían tenido la oportunidad de ir.

— ¿Crees que hicimos bien dejando a Umi con Lucy? —preguntó Gray sentado en el sillón de la sala.

—Claro que sí. —respondió Juvia sentándose a horcajadas en sus piernas, Gray rodeó su cintura con sus brazos. —Ya sabes que ellas se quieren mucho.

—Pero Umi nunca se había quedado a dormir con ella y menos tanto tiempo. —comentó él. —y no quisiera que le diera problemas. —seguía preocupado.

—Ya sé que extrañas a tu hija porque nunca te has separado de ella. —dijo Juvia divertida mientras pasaba una mano detrás del cuello de su esposo. Gray hizo el intentó por refutar su comentario pero ella le puso un dedo en la boca. —Pero si no la dejábamos no le podríamos buscar un hermanito. —señaló con un brillo en la mirada y una gran sonrisa.

Juvia le pasó la otra mano detrás del cuello y acercó su rostro al de él. Gray terminó de acortar la distancia y la besó apasionadamente.

Sin dejar de besarla Gray se puso de pie y luego llevó cargando a su esposa hasta la recámara.

 **..**

 **..**

Lucy llegó cansada a su casa, en la tarde había estado muy ocupada planeando los reportajes para la próxima edición, además tuvo una reunión con un alto ejecutivo que planeaba lanzar una joyería muy fina y quería que su revista cubriera tal evento, además había ido a un par de desfiles de moda.

Aunque mentiría si dijera que no disfrutaba su trabajo.

Abrió la puerta y cuando entró en la sala se sorprendió de ver su ropa y zapatos regados por todas partes. Enseguida subió a su cuarto y se encontró con la pequeña Umi mirándose frente al espejo con uno de sus vestidos de diseñador puesto.

Ella sonreía enseñando el recién hueco en su dentadura.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Lucy sobresaltándola. Umi se giró para quedar de frente.

—Tía ¿Cómo me veo? —preguntó la niña moviéndose un poco y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Umi sabes que no debes agarrar mis cosas. —le recordó Lucy con la cara seria.

—No quería tocarlas. —respondió tímidamente. —pero cuando veo ropa bonita no puedo evitar hacerlo.

Lucy ya no pudo contener la risa, le daba tanta ternura ver a su sobrina así, además no podía culparla por su amor por la ropa.

Su mamá era una gran modelo y desde pequeña le había inculcado el sentido de la moda, y ella también tenía esa adoración por comprar ropa, zapatos, bolsas y accesorios y cada vez que podía llevaba a Umi con ella.

— ¿Juegas conmigo a las modelos? —le preguntó la pequeña.

Lucy fingió pensar.

—Está bien. —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Así que ellas se pusieron a jugar y modelar frente al espejo la ropa y zapatos. Lucy se divirtió mucho jugando con su sobrina. Después entre las dos se pusieron a limpiar.

..

..

Más tarde Lucy estaba en su cama leyendo una revista, le había acondicionado un cuarto a su sobrina para que durmiera, pero no contaba con que a la pequeña le daría miedo estar sola.

Vio que la puerta, que había dejado entreabierta, se abrió más y por ella se asomaba la pequeña de ojos azules cargando a su querido Teru teru Bozu.

— ¿Puedo dormir contigo? —preguntó tímidamente desde la puerta. Claramente se veía asustada.

—No lo creo, mejor vuelve a tu cama. —dijo Lucy pensando en lo incómodo que sería dormir con su sobrina.

—Está bien. —respondió la pequeña agachando la cara. Se dio media vuelta para salir.

No quería dormir sola en otra casa, pero sus papás le habían dicho que se portara bien con su tía, así que por esa vez no haría berrinche.

—De acuerdo ven. —concedió Lucy antes de que ella se fuera.

No le podía negar nada a su sobrina.

Umi se giró nuevamente.

—Gracias. —exclamó con alegría y corrió para subirse a la cama, se colocó junto a Lucy y se tapó con las sábanas.

Lucy apagó el foco, dejando solamente una pequeña lámpara encendida.

Umi comenzó a contarle una historia inventada sobre una princesa y un príncipe hasta que se quedó dormida. Rukia le acomodó la cobija, le dio un beso en la frente, apagó la lámpara y se durmió dándole la espalda a la niña.

 **:::::**

 **:::::**

A la mañana siguiente Lucy despertó y se dio cuenta que en un punto de la noche se había movido, pues ahora estaba abrazando a Umi, que estaba acurrucada en su pecho.

Y ese hecho le produjo mucha ternura y añoranza. Le acarició con cuidado la mejilla a la niña mientras un profundo deseo de amanecer así todos los días nacía en ella.

Después de desayunar y como era sábado, Lucy fue con su sobrina al acuario donde pasaron una divertida mañana. Mientras comían pizza, se reía al recordar hablar a Umi.

.

.

 _— ¡Mira tía! —exclamó la pequeña emocionada mientras veía por los cristales. — ¡Una nalgosta!_

 _— ¿Una qué? —preguntó Lucy confundida._

 _—Una nalgosta. —repitió la niña señalando al animalito que reposaba sobre el piso de la pecera._

 _Lucy comenzó a reír al ver al animal al que se refería._

 _—Es langosta. —le aclaró divertida. Umi sólo infló los cachetes al enojarse por la burla de su tía._

 _._

 _._

Después de comer la llevó a una tienda departamental, donde le compró algo de ropa. Después regresaron a la casa, donde se la pasaron viendo películas en el sillón, comiendo palomitas y tomando refresco.

Las risas de las dos se escuchaban por todo el lugar por las escenas graciosas.

Luego Lucy bañó, vistió y peinó a Umi, platicaron un largo rato de varias cosas y antes de dormir Lucy le leyó un cuento.

Por la noche mientras nuevamente la contemplaba dormir, Lucy sonreía al recordar el bonito día que había pasado con su sobrina, en lo bien que se sentía el cuidar de una pequeña.

El timbre de la puerta sonó sacándola de sus recuerdos, así que bajó a abrir. En la puerta estaban parados Gray y Juvia.

—Creí que volverían hasta mañana. —externó Lucy con sorpresa mientras ellos pasaban.

—No quería que Umi te causara muchos problemas. —comentó Gray serio.

—Mi sobrina es una niña encantadora. —respondió Lucy. —nos divertimos mucho y no me causó ninguna molestia. Ahora está dormida en el cuarto.

Gray subió por su hija.

—No lo quiere admitir pero extraña mucho a su hija. —le dijo Juvia a Lucy. —y la verdad yo también. Además creo que un día de intenso trabajo fue suficiente para nosotros. —sonrió con picardía.

— ¡Juvia! —la regañó Lucy. No es que se espantara de oír eso, pero era su hermano de quien hablaba y quería evitar que su cuñada entrara en detalles.

Gray bajó con su hija en brazos y luego de despedirse se fueron a su casa.

Lucy volvió a su cuarto y vio que se había quedado el muñeco Teru teru Bozu en la cama. Esa noche durmió abrazándolo, para recordar la calidez de Umi.

 **X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X**

La mañana del día siguiente Lucy fue con su hermano y su familia al zoológico.

Se divirtió mucho paseando de la mano con Umi y subiéndose a un trenecito con ella.

Y de nuevo al verla jugando con su mamá, sintió un fuerte deseo de tener a alguien a su lado, para darle cariño y cuidarla.

Por la tarde acompañó a Hibiki a comprar un regalo para la mamá de su novia, pues se acercaba su cumpleaños, pero los agarró la lluvia y llegó empapada a su casa.

Por la noche estuvo recordando la mañana que había pasado con Umi, quizá era porque era su sobrina, pero pensaba que era una niña encantadora.

Lucy sacó del cajón de su buró un dibujo que le había regalado su sobrina en la mañana.

Dos muñecas con cabeza redonda, cuerpo de triangulo y brazos y piernas de raya, estaban agarradas de la mano. Una tenía cabello rubio y ojos marrones y la otra tenía el cabello negro y ojos azules. Junto a ellas había un corazón, hecho por Gray a petición de su hija, y sobre él con letras algo chuecas y unas más grandes que otras escrito un "Te quiero".

Sonrió al ver el dibujo y después de guardarlo se durmió, abrazando nuevamente al muñeco.

 **X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X**

El lunes Lucy fue a trabajar como de costumbre, sin embargo al medio día comenzó a sentirse mal así que se regresó a su casa. Hibiki insistió en acompañarla, pero ella se negó ya que él debía ir a tomar unas fotografías para un reportaje de la revista.

Así que ahora estaba metida en su cama con tos y fiebre.

Sabía que su hermano correría a verla en cuanto le llamara, pero no quería que por su culpa descuidara su trabajo, así que no lo llamó.

Después de un rato empezó a sentirse peor, así que decidió llamar a Juvia.

—Mamá acaba de salir. —respondió Umi viendo la televisión. —pero te escucho rara ¿Qué tienes?

—Tengo un poco de fiebre, pero no es nada de cuidado. —respondió Lucy.

—Le diré a mamá cuando venga para que te vaya a ver. —le comentó la niña.

Lucy colgó el teléfono y decidió marcarle a Yukino, pero ella había ido con su hijo a visitar el zoológico, así que no la quiso molestar y no le dijo nada.

Se puso triste al pensar que estaba sola. Recordó las palabras de Yukino y más triste se puso. Quizá si era su destino morir sola y sin nadie que se preocupara por ella o que llorara su muerte.

Suspiró cansadamente y luego con esfuerzo se levantó de la cama para ir a la cocina. Lo único que pudo prepararse fue una sopa instantánea.

Se sentó a la mesa y ya estaba por probar bocado cuando escuchó el timbre de su casa, al abrir la puerta se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Umi parada cargando una pequeña bolsa de papel.

—Te ves terrible tía. —mencionó la niña. Pues Lucy estaba muy demacrada, con el cabello alborotado, sin maquillaje y con la ropa de dormir.

—Gracias cariño. —respondió ella dejándola entrar. La niña rio.

Se fueron a sentar al comedor y Umi dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Lucy.

—Es avena, como me dijiste que estabas enferma pensé en que sería bueno que la comieras. Mi mamá siempre me la da cuando me enfermo.

— ¿Y con qué dinero la compraste?

—Saqué dinero de mi alcancía.

Lucy sonrió ante el gesto de su sobrina. Sintió algo cálido que invadió su alma y la reconfortó.

Así que esa tarde en lugar de comer sopa instantánea Rukia comió avena caliente. Umi la vio comer sin dejar de regalarle una sonrisa.

Después obligó a su tía a volver a la cama, le dio su medicina y la arropó.

—Te voy a cantar una canción para que te sientas bien. —le dijo Umi y empezó a entonar una canción infantil con mucho entusiasmo.

Lucy se conmovió mucho y sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

— ("Si tuviera una hija como tu seria genial"). —pensaba mientras veía a Umi. — ("me olvidaría de todo y sería feliz").

Juvia y Gray llegaron después, pues al no ver a su hija en casa imaginaron que estaba con su tía.

.

.

Mientras Gray preparaba un té para su hermana, Lucy platicaba con Juvia.

—Ves porque te decimos que tengas una pareja. —señaló Juvia. — así no estarías sola y tendrías un apoyo.

Lucy no dijo nada.

—Lucy nosotros te queremos mucho y no deseamos verte sola. —agregó Juvia. —queremos verte con una pareja y con hijos. —le dijo antes de pararse y salir de la habitación.

Lucy volteó hacia un lado para ver a Umi durmiendo junto a ella. Pensó en que Juvia tenía razón y que no quería seguir sola, era demasiado triste para ella.

¿Pero quién dijo que para tener un hijo se necesitaba casarse?

Sí, ya había tomado la decisión, sería madre soltera.

Sería mamá de una hermosa niña….

* * *

 **Las cosas empezarán a ponerse calientes jejejeej que hará nuestra querida rubia pra conseguir a su amada hija... mmmmmm**

 _ **Siguiente Capítulo:**_

 _ **En busca de los genes prefectos**_

 ** _Espero sus reviews y nos vemos en la proxima actuañización :3 mina_ -san sean felices y coman sanamente :3**


	3. Chapter 3 en busca de los genes perfecto

**Hola Kaede trae un nuevo capítulo :D así que basta de platicas pasen a leer :3**

┻┳| _***Neko comienza la historia***_

 **┳┻|l_∧**

 **┻┳|ω• ).**

 **┳┻|⊂ﾉ**

 **┻┳| Ｊ**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **En busca de los genes perfectos.**

El edificio ocupado por la editorial "Fairy" se ubicaba en una de las zonas más céntricas de la ciudad, estaba pintado de un elegante color beige combinado con café oscuro, abarcaba casi media cuadra y contaba con cinco pisos.

La editorial "Fairy" era una de las más importantes del país y producía varias revistas, entre las cuales se encontraba la de "Corazón de Mujer", cuyas oficinas estaban en el cuarto piso.

Lucy estaba sentada en su silla ejecutiva leyendo el reportaje que Cana le había llevado minutos antes. Su vista se posó sobre las fotografías que mostraban comida saludable, pero enseguida dejó el folder que tenía en las manos sobre el escritorio y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla. Era inútil, no podía concentrarse en su trabajo.

Toda la noche y parte de la mañana le estuvo dando vueltas al asunto. Ya tenía decidido tener una hija, ya casi se la podía imaginar con una gran sonrisa, con su cabello negro lacio y ojos violetas. El problema era ¿cómo la tendría?

Cana entró a la oficina, pues la puerta estaba abierta, con una taza de café y la dejó sobre el escritorio. Rukia abandonó sus pensamientos y fijo su vista en la chica.

— ¿Qué le pasa jefa? —preguntó Cana intrigada por el semblante serio de la chica de cabello rubio.

—No es nada. —le respondió. Había ciertas cosas que no le gustaba ventilar, y aunque sabía que Cana y las demás chicas eran de confianza y la apreciaban mucho, su deseo de ser madre era una de esas cosas que prefería guardar para ella y su familia.

Cana conociendo lo discreta que era su jefa para algunas cosas, no la quiso molestar con más preguntas al respecto.

—En la tarde tengo que ir a entrevistar al diseñador Ayasegawa. —le comentó a su jefa, quien estaba agarrando la taza de café. —Y le recuerdo que le pedí permiso para faltar mañana, ya sabe que llega mi suegra.

—Sí, no te preocupes. —comentó Lucy después de beber de su café. —tu reportaje va avanzado. Por cierto ¿Cómo está tu esposo?

Cana tenía apenas un mes de haberse casado, Lucy nunca pensó en que al final si terminara casándose con su novio, pues eran algo o muy diferentes de carácter.

Cana le sonrió y luego se retiró de la oficina, topándose en la puerta con Hibiki que llevaba unas fotos en la mano.

Hibiki cerró la puerta y se sentó en una silla acolchonada frente a Lucy mientras dejaba las fotos en el escritorio.

—Ahora si dime ¿qué es lo que te pasa? —preguntó, pues desde que llegó la notó pensativa y preocupada.

—Voy a tener una hija. —señaló Lucy.

Hibiki se atragantó con aire y comenzó a toser.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó sorprendido cuando se le pasó la tos. — ¿pero cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Con quién? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

Estaba indignado, ellos se consideraban casi hermanos y no le perdonaría que algo tan importante se lo hubiera ocultado.

—Cálmate. —le pidió ella haciendo un gesto con la mano. —quiero decir que he decidido tener una hija.

— ¡Ah! —Hibiki se tranquilizó y después Lucy le comentó como y porque tomó esa decisión y aunque al principio no estaba muy de acuerdo, terminó apoyándola.

Él quería su felicidad y la ayudaría en lo que pudiera. Después ella le expresó sus dudas sobre que podía hacer en ese caso.

—Bueno lo que puedes hacer es adoptar. —le comentó Hibiki.

—Tienes razón. —dijo con una sonrisa. Pues le pareció buena idea, así podría darle un buen hogar a una niña que lo necesitara. —Me acompañarás ¿verdad?—No podía hacerlo sola y todavía no estaba lista para decírselo a su hermano.

—Por supuesto. —respondió su fiel amigo.

 **/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X**

Una hora después los dos salieron de las instalaciones de la revista y se dirigieron a una casa de adopción, de la que obtuvieron información de internet.

Iban en el coche de Lucy pero manejaba Hibiki porque ella estaba muy nerviosa para hacerlo. Mientras veía el paisaje de la ciudad a través de la ventana, ella deseaba que no hubiera problemas y que si pudiera adoptar a una niña.

Recordó su conversación con Hibiki y sus preguntas.

 _¿Podrás amar a esa niña aunque no se forme en tu vientre?_

Y la respuesta era sí. Ella quería ser madre y estaba dispuesta a brindarle amor y cuidados a una niña, aunque no tuviera su sangre. Así como a ella y a su hermano se lo dieron.

Lucy suspiró mientras veía caminar por la acera a una pequeña familia de tres integrantes.

 _¿Podrás soportar la espera?, el proceso es largo._

Sí, la seguridad de saber que sería madre le daría la fortaleza necesaria para esperar todo el tiempo del mundo.

—Llegamos. —la voz de Hibiki la devolvió a la realidad.

Se habían estacionado frente a una casa de fachada antigua, con un gran patio en el que sobresalía una fuente. La barda era alta pero el portón de barrotes dejaba ver el interior.

— ¿Estás segura de hacer esto? —preguntó Hibiki todavía dentro del carro.

—Sí. —respondió Lucy con seguridad.

—Muy bien, vamos. —indicó Hibiki abriendo su puerta.

Ellos bajaron del carro y se acercaron al portón. Después de tocar el timbre, una muchacha salió a recibirlos.

—Soy Lucy Heartfilia. —informó. —llamé hace una hora.

—Los estábamos esperando. —comentó la muchacha con una sonrisa.

Después los hizo pasar al interior. Mientras caminaban por el patio Lucy contempló a cada niña que ahí jugaba, no es que los niños no le gustaran, sólo que en ese momento su deseo era tener una tierna niña como su sobrina.

Se detuvo para examinarlas con cuidado y sonreía cada vez que veía reír a una niña, se enternecía al verlas hacer un puchero y se emocionaba al pensar que alguna de ellas pronto sería su hija.

Todas las niñas le parecían lindas, sin embargo ella tenía en mente algunos rasgos que su hija tenía que tener, pero más adelante se encargaría de eso.

La muchacha y Hibiki se dieron cuenta de lo entusiasmada que parecía Lucy. La joven se alegró, pues su deseo era que cada uno de los niños que ahí vivían pudiera tener un hogar.

Hibiki por su parte estaba un poco preocupado, pues no quería que Lucy después sufriera si algo no salía bien.

La joven los condujo hasta las oficinas de la directora de la institución.

— ¡Buenas tardes! —saludó una señora mayor de cabello negro, seguramente teñido, y lentes. —siéntense por favor. —les pidió indicándoles las sillas frente a su escritorio.

Ellos así lo hicieron. La directora se portó muy amable y les habló sobre los beneficios de adoptar y un poco de la historia de la casa hogar.

Después Lucy expuso porque quería adoptar, sin decirle sobre su resistencia al matrimonio. La señora sonrió al saber que ella quería adoptar.

—Y díganme ¿Cuántos años tienen de casados? —preguntó la mujer curiosa.

— ¡Ah no!, no estamos casados. —respondió Lucy. —De hecho no somos pareja, soy yo la que quiero adoptar.

La mujer se quitó las gafas y su rostro mostró pena.

—Lo siento mucho, pero en ese caso no puede adoptar. —informó la señora. —Las leyes impiden que una mujer soltera adopte a un niño.

El semblante de Lucy también cambió a uno de franca decepción, entrelazó sus manos apoyadas en sus piernas. Hibiki la volteó a ver con tristeza pues sabía lo que eso significaba para ella, colocó su mano sobre la suya en señal de apoyo.

—Pero las personas solteras también tenemos el derecho a ser padres, no por no tener pareja quiere decir que no somos capaces de amar y cuidar de un hijo. —replicó Lucy indignada apretando más sus manos. —Es injusto. Usted no sabe cuánto deseo tener una hija. —su voz se había quebrado y luchaba por no llorar, aunque sus ojos se cristalizaron.

Hibiki apretó más su mano, Rukia lo agradeció en silencio.

—Lo sé y entiendo su posición. —comentó la mujer. Aunque ya había pasado por lo mismo varias veces no dejaba de sentir impotencia por no poder ayudar a las personas en la situación de Rukia. —y créame que quisiera ayudarla, pero lamentablemente no puedo hacer nada. Estoy atada de manos.

—Gracias. —dijo Lucy parándose abruptamente, ya no podía seguir ahí. Hibiki se despidió de la señora y salió tras su amiga, que caminaba a paso rápido.

Ella se sentía triste pero no quería llorar, por lo que no se detuvo en el patio para ver a las niñas que seguían jugando, pues creía que al verlas recordaría que sus ilusiones se habían roto y entonces sí no podría contener el llanto.

.

.

Una vez que estuvo en la calle, ella se permitió respirar hondo y tranquilizarse para pensar que haría ahora. Sintió una mano posarse en su hombro.

—Lucy, lo siento. —le dijo Hibiki. —creo que después de todo no podrás tener una hija.

Ella negó con la cabeza y lo volteó a ver.

—Soy Lucy Heartfilia y sabes que no me doy por vencida tan fácil. —declaró con determinación. —No sé como pero yo tendré una hija, una hermosa hija. —recalcó.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

—Visitar otras casas de adopción, quizá en otro lugar si me permitan adoptar. —necesitaba aferrarse a una esperanza, por más pequeña que fuera.

—Está bien. —le dijo Hibiki. No se atrevió a romper la ilusión de su amiga, y aunque sabía que después Lucy iba a sufrir, él estaría ahí para ella.

.

.

Ellos fueron a visitar tres lugares más pero en todos tuvieron la misma respuesta, Lucy siendo soltera no podía adoptar. Cada vez que salía de una casa hogar Lucy se sentía más y más triste y con mucha impotencia.

Lucy no tenía ánimos de nada, así que los dos se fueron a sentar a la banca de un parque.

Ella tenía las manos apoyadas sobre sus piernas y la cara agachada, estaba muy afligida, su sueño de ser madre se había roto en un día.

—Creo que después de todo si moriré sola. —susurró Lucy con dolor, mientras las lágrimas ya empezaban a resbalar por sus mejillas.

—No digas eso. —le pidió Hibiki. —todavía hay esperanzas.

—Así ¿Cuáles? —le cuestionó Lucy volteando a verlo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. — No puedo adoptar y no quiero casarme, no quiero atarme a un hombre que después me abandone. —Sus palabras seguían cargadas de resentimiento hacia su padre.

—Pues… —Hibiki se rascó la cabeza mientras pensaba. — ¡puedes recurrir a la inseminación artificial! —exclamó el chico. —Una amiga de Yuki tenía problemas para tener hijos y recurrió a una clínica.

Ella lo volteó a ver, mientras procesaba la información se limpió las lágrimas. Después se le iluminaron los ojos y se reprochó por no haber pensado en eso antes.

— ¡Gracias Hibiki! —exclamó alegre mientras lo abrazaba. Aún tenía una esperanza más.

—No perdamos tiempo. —dijo ella separándose. —vamos de una vez. —indicó mientras se ponía de pie.

Mientras avanzaban al carro, Hibiki le llamó a su novia y le pidió los datos de la clínica.

 **/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Después de media hora llegaron a una clínica de dos pisos con grandes ventanas de cristal.

Ellos entraron y se acercaron a la recepción, donde se encontraba una muchacha de cabello negro corto y ojos azules sentada en una silla de metal.

La clínica tenía mucho prestigio, por eso tenían la agenda muy apretada.

Lucy volvió a entristecerse al saber que no tenían citas disponibles por las siguientes dos semanas, ya que se conocía y sabía que si no hacía en ese momento lo que pensaba después podría arrepentirse.

Hibiki no soportaba ver a su amiga triste, así que tuvo que hacer uso, de nuevo, de sus dotes de seductor y tras coquetearle un poco a la señorita que los atendía logró conseguir que dejaran pasar a Lucy esa misma tarde.

—Espero que Yuki no se entere de esto. —Comentó Hibiki sentado al lado de la chica de ojos marrones —Si lo hace me mata. —en realidad estaba un poco asustado.

Su novia se caracterizaba por tener un carácter rudo, además de ser experta en artes marciales. Todavía le dolía el cuerpo al recordar la golpiza que le dio después de verlo besando a otra chica, cuando apenas comenzaban su relación y él no se había dado cuenta de cuanto la amaba.

—No te preocupes que no se va a enterar y si lo hace entraré en tu defensa. —le comentó Lucy. —Gracias. —le dijo sinceramente mientras sonreía. Hibiki correspondió su sonrisa.

Su madre y su padre no la habían querido lo suficiente, pero afortunadamente a su vida habían llegado personas buenas, como Hibiki, a los que podía llamar familia.

.

.

Dos horas después una enfermera los llamó.

—Adelante por favor. —dijo mientras abría la puerta del consultorio.

Ellos entraron

—Siéntense por favor. —indicó el hombre de cabello azul.

Los dos obedecieron.

-Me alegró de verte Lucy.- comentó el doctor viéndola a los ojos, Lucy asintió, él Jonatán era un exnovio de Universidad el cuál deseaba casarse con ella, pero Lucy no quería hijos ni casarse, así que el chico decidió poner fin a la relaciones y a los pocos meses de cortar con ella se casó.

—Pero supongo que es cierto lo que dicen del reloj biológico. —comentó. —Si no me fallan las cuentas ya tienes 27 años, si no te apresuras a tener hijos después sería muy peligroso.

Lucy se indignó por su comentario.

—Espero que no intentes decirme vieja. —le dijo seria. —porque sabes que no es así.

—Tienes razón. Disculpa mi comentario.

Hibiki seguía sólo observando.

—Mejor dime en que puedo ayudarlos. —comentó fijándose por primera vez en el chico que acompañaba a Lucy. ¿Acaso ese chico había sido el hombre que pudo hacer cambiar a Lucy de opinión?

Un malestar en el pecho se apoderó de él con esa sola idea.

Lucy guardó silencio. La verdad es que no se sentía cómoda con la idea de estar bajo el cuidado de Jonatán. Tampoco le agradaba tener que decirle que quería ser madre soltera, porque conociéndolo la tacharía como una mujer quedada o cosas por el estilo. Ya después iría a otras clínicas.

—Mi amigo y su novia han tenido problemas para tener un hijo y quiere saber si no tiene problemas de fertilidad. —comentó Lucy para sorpresa de Hibiki.

—En ese caso llamaré a la enfermera para que le indique lo que tiene que hacer. —dijo el chico peli azul alzando la bocina del teléfono.

—Lo siento. —le murmuró Lucy a su amigo que no salía del asombro.

La enfermera no tardó en entrar y después de que el médico le hiciera las preguntas de rutina al chico, se lo llevó a otro cuarto, le entregó el recipiente en el que tenía que depositar el semen y le indicó que adentro había todo lo que necesitaba.

Hibiki entró pensando en las formas en que le cobraría a Lucy esto.

La chica de ojos marrones prefirió esperar en la sala de la clínica a su amigo, pues no quería estar con Jonatán, se sentía incómoda. Y además el hombre seguía siendo muy guapo y no podía evitar sentirse todavía atraída hacia él.

Después del procedimiento de rutina, Hibiki y ella salieron de la clínica y cada quien tomó un rumbo distinto. Ya era tarde y era mejor dejar las visitas a las clínicas para el día siguiente.

 **X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X**

Lucy entró al edificio donde vivía su hermano, estaba pensando en lo que iba a hacer y lo mejor era decirle a su familia. Llegó al ascensor y entró en él, luego oprimió el número seis. Las puertas estaban por cerrarse cuando una mano lo impidió, al abrirse las puertas vio asting, quien también subió al ascensor y oprimió el número cinco.

—Hola. —saludó él de forma amable.

—Hola. —contestó de forma arisca. Ya no podía verlo ni tratarlo de la misma forma. Al verlo sintió coraje, así que decidió encararlo.

—Necesitamos hablar de algo delicado. —comentó ella.

Sting al ver que lo miraba con recelo y al recordar lo que le había dicho Yukino supo que ella sabía algo.

—Entonces te diré una cosa antes. —le dijo mirándola a la cara. —sin comentarios. —pronunció con seriedad. No quería que nadie más se metiera en su vida.

El ascensor se detuvo en el quinto piso y las puertas se abrieron.

—Adiós. —le dijo él.

—Sting. —lo llamó Lucy mientras él salía del ascensor, volteó a verla colocando una mano en la puerta para que el elevador no se cerrara. —no lastimes a Yukino, ella te ama y te tiene como un buen hombre.

Sin decir nada Sting retiró su mano y el elevador se cerró.

Caminó hasta su departamento pensando en las palabras de Lucy. Su intención nunca fue lastimar a su esposa.

 **X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X**

Lucy llegó al departamento de su hermano, ahí estaba Yukino viendo la televisión y platicando con ellos mientras los niños jugaban en el cuarto de Umi.

Ella se sentó en el sillón de una pieza.

—Llegas a tiempo para ver el reportaje de los hombres más codiciados de Magnolia. —comentó Juvia alegre. —seguramente va a aparecer Gray. —dijo orgullosa de su esposo.

—Qué bien. —respondió Lucy con voz apagada.

— ¿Qué te preocupa? —preguntó Gray.

—Es que tengo algo importante que decirles. —comentó ella seria.

—Te escuchamos. —dijo Juvia. En la televisión ya estaba empezando el programa especial.

—He decidido tener una hija. —informó. —y para eso recurriré a la inseminación artificial. —Ellos escucharon atentos lo que le había ocurrido en la tarde.

De después de un minuto de tensión y de silencio, Juvia comenzó a carcajearse.

—Pobre Hibiki. —murmuró entre risas. Lucy también sonrió, es cierto, le debía una.

-¿Pero en qué estás pensando Lucy? —preguntó Yukino seria. — ¿adoptar un hijo? ¿Inseminación artificial?

—También quiero ser mamá. —respondió ella.

—Pero es mucha responsabilidad para una mujer sola. —comentó Yukino. —No sé qué haría sin Sting.

—Pero no soy tú y puedo cuidar de una hija sola. —se defendió Lucy.

—Ya sé que ya estás vieja y como no tienes hijos te estas poniendo ansiosa. —habló Yukino con desdén. —pero tienes que pensar bien las cosas.

—Yukino, deja de decirle cosas hirientes a Lucy. —intervino la mujer de cabello azul. Gray de nuevo se limitó a escuchar la conversación. — Lucy la inseminación no es cosa fácil.

—Lo sé, pero no tengo alternativa. —comentó recordando que no podía adoptar.

—Pero no sabes quién es el donante. —señaló Yukino. —Es verdad que hacen análisis, pero aun así no puedes saber qué clase de persona es, ¿Qué tal si tiene genes de violencia? ¿Quizá sea alguien sin inteligencia? ¿Qué tal si tiene malas mañas?— Lucy analizaba las palabras de su amiga. —Todo eso se hereda.

—Pero ¿entonces qué hago? —preguntó preocupada. Sentía que lo que dijo Yukino era correcto, ella quería que su hija tuviera los genes perfectos. No quería arriesgarse a los espermatozoides que la engendraran fueran de mala calidad.

—Pues tenlo por el método tradicional. —comentó Juvia dejando su taza de café en la mesita de centro. Gray aún no sabía porque seguía ahí sentado escuchando la plática de esas mujeres, trató de concentrarse en la pantalla en la que mostraban a su compañero Rogue. —busca un hombre que cumpla con tus requisitos, sedúcelo y ten un hijo de él.

—Sí, ya había pensado en eso también. —comentó Lucy seria. Otra de sus reglas era no tener romances de una noche, pero por tener una hija sería capaz de todo.

— ¿Pero entonces que pasará con el padre del niño? —preguntó Yukino.

—Pues me libraría limpiamente de él y jamás sabría de la existencia de su hijo. —respondió ella. — ¿conoces a alguien adecuado? —preguntó Lucy. —que sea guapo, alto, inteligente, bien formado y de buen carácter.

—Pides mucho, hombres así casi no hay. —comentó Juvia pensativa.

Yukino esbozó una sonrisa.

—Alguien como Chris Evans. —exclamó Yukino emocionada. —Es tan guapo y carismático y con una bella sonrisa y hermosos ojos. —sonrió mientras enumeraba todas las características del chico.

—O alguien tan guapo y sexi como Chris Hemsworth. —comentó Juvia compartiendo la misma emoción que Yukino. Ambas eran admiradoras de esos hombres. — ¿Alguien así saldría conmigo? —preguntó Lucy.

—No. —respondió Juvia con franqueza.

—Definitivamente tendrían que estar locos para salir contigo. —agregó Yukino.

—Bueno ya basta de tonterías. —ordenó Gray. —ya son suficientes bromas por hoy.

—Pero no estoy bromeando. —reveló Lucy. —buscaré un hombre con todas esas cualidades para que sea el padre de mi hija.

Juvia volteó a ver a Gray. Cuando ella le propuso eso sólo estaba bromeando, no pensó que Lucy lo tomara tan enserio.

Ellos intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, predecían que muchos problemas se avecinaban. En ese momento Yukino recibió la llamada de su esposo, así que se tuvo que ir, no sin antes decirle a Lucy que se olvidara de la absurda idea de tener un hijo sin un papá.

—Lucy ¿estás segura que eso es lo que quieres? —preguntó Gray.

—Sí. —respondió. —quiero tener una hermosa niña para que viva conmigo. Ahora sólo tengo que encontrar al hombre con los genes perfectos.

— ¿Qué tal Rogue? —preguntó Juvia, su esposo la miró enojado porque le estaba siguiendo el juego a Lucy, pero ella lo ignoró. —Es guapo e inteligente, ya ves que adelantó varios años de estudio.

—Sí es guapo. —respondió Lucy. —pero hay algo en él que no me gusta, a parte a excepción de él su familia es bajita, y quiero que mi hija sea alta.

En ese momento en la televisión anunciaban al tercer hombre más codiciado de la ciudad, Gray pues alegaban que no estaba soltero y por eso no ocupaba una mejor posición.

—Eso es injusto. —reprochó la peli azul. —Tenías que estar en primer lugar. —le dijo a su esposo.

—Sabes que esas cosas no me importan. —comentó él. Ni siquiera quería estar en esa famosa lista. De seguro ahora sus jóvenes e inmaduras alumnas lo devorarían con la mirada.

Lucy puso atención al reportaje. En segundo lugar presentaban al modelo y cantante Lyon Bastia, que hasta la fecha se mantenía soltero y gozaba de buena fortuna.

Gray se cruzó de brazos molesto y volteó hacia otro lado. Juvia no hizo comentarios sobre su viejo conocido.

Lucy pensó que era guapo, pero era muy grande para ella, ¿Qué tal si su hija nacía con los huesos débiles o propensa a las enfermedades? Además intuía que no llevaba un buen estilo de vida, y eso podría afectar la genética de su hija. Y sobre todo recordó que su hermano se infartaría al saber que su sobrina era hija de aquel hombre.

Después pasaron al primer lugar, un hombre de cabello salmón, ojos jade y piel ligeramente bronceada. Lucy vio que era de hermosas facciones.

—Natsu Dragneel es profesor en la facultad de ciencias de Magnolia. —comentaba la presentadora. —además de guapo es inteligente, carismático y proviene de una buena familia.

Lucy siguió atentamente cada fotografía y la información mostrada y cuando terminó el programa esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—Él es el indicado. —Comentó ella.- Natsu Dragneel tiene los genes perfectos para ser el padre de mi hija.

Juvia y Gray vieron la determinación que reflejaba en sus ojos, y conociéndola como lo hacían, estaban seguros que no habría nada que le impidiera lograr su objetivo.

—Ni-san ¿me ayudarás a conocerlo? —preguntó a su hermano, pues trabajaban en la misma escuela.

—Si eso te hace feliz. —respondió después de pensarlo. Creía que esa era una mala idea, pero quería a su hermana y siempre la apoyaría en todo.

Además conocía a Natsu, así que no tenía que preocuparse de nada.

En una semana sería la fiesta de aniversario de la facultad donde trabajaban Gray e Natsu, esa sería la oportunidad perfecta para que Lucy y él se conocieran.

Ese día empezaría el plan de seducción de Lucy para conseguir una hija con los genes perfectos de Natsu Dragneel.

Aunque ella no contaba con que no iba a ser nada fácil

* * *

 **Desde aquí morí de risa... jajajajaja de todo lo que hará Lucy, con Rukia fue más chistoso pero se que los hará reír y Natsu ni se diga -3-**

 _ **Siguiente Capítulo:**_

 **Capítulo cuatro.- Intento de seducción.**

 ** _Espero sus reviews y nos vemos en la proxima actuañización :3 en este episodio se que más de uno y el que sigue se morirán de risa, o sí en una parte quizás odien un poco a Lucy pero solo será por un momento ahora sí bye bye :D_**


	4. Chapter 4 Intento de Seducción

**Hola Kaede trae un nuevo capítulo :D así que basta de platicas pasen a leer :3**

┻┳| _***Neko comienza la historia***_

 **┳┻|l_∧**

 **┻┳|ω• ).**

 **┳┻|⊂ﾉ**

 **┻┳| Ｊ**

* * *

 **Capítulo cuatro.- Intento de seducción.**

Era mediodía y el hospital tenía poca actividad. Sting estaba solo en su consultorio, pues no tenía pacientes hasta una hora después.

Estaba parado frente a la ventana corrediza que daba al pequeño patio del hospital, desde ahí se veía el edificio que era destinado para los pacientes internos. La luz se filtraba por la ventana sin llegar a ser molesta para su vista.

Sus pensamientos eran ocupados por lo que le había dicho Lucy la noche anterior.

No le preocupaba que ella le dijera algo a su esposa, pues sabía que no se atrevería a hacerlo; sin embargo esas palabras lo hicieron pensar toda la noche. No había podido conciliar el sueño y se la pasó viendo a Yukino dormir con semblante tranquilo y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Se preguntó qué había pasado con su relación, porque ahora ya no platicaban por las noches antes de dormir sobre lo que habían hecho en el día, cómo se sentían, sus gustos o sobre sus planes para el futuro.

A veces él intentaba conversar con ella sobre los casos de sus pacientes, pero ella parecía aburrirse con el tema, lo mismo pasaba con él cuando ella le platicaba sobre la vida de sus vecinos o sobre "El amor no tiene color", su telenovela favorita. De tanto que la mencionaba ya se sabía el nombre y casi toda la trama, y a él ¿Qué rayos le importaba que la protagonista quisiera vengarse del personaje masculino por algo que no había hecho O que sus vecinos se pelearan todos los días?

Pero recordó la época en el que si se sentaba junto a ella a ver telenovelas, no porque le gustaran mucho sino porque le agradaba pasar tiempo con ella, porque le gustaba ver sus gestos cuando se reía o se enojaba por alguna absurda escena de la televisión; la época en el que sólo deseaba salir del trabajo para llegar a refugiarse en los brazos de su esposa y pasar toda la tarde encerrados en su cuarto.

Recordó aquellos días en que caminaban tomados de la mano mientras el pequeño Ren corría espantando a las palomas, esos días en los que eran felices y pensaba que nunca amaría a nadie más que a ella.

Sting masajeó el puente de su nariz, suspiró cansado y elevó su mirada al cielo azul, por el que pasaba un avión dejando su rastro de humo blanco.

No quería hacer sufrir a Yukino, se lo debía por tantos años dedicados a él, pero ahora se encontraba delante de una encrucijada. Por la mañana había hablado con Rangiku y le estaba exigiendo que dejara a su esposa, y no era fácil para él hacer eso.

.

.

 _—Seguramente ella le dirá a tu esposa. —comentó Minerva sentada en las piernas de Sting, después de que él le platicara su encuentro con Lucy._

 _—No lo creo, ni siquiera sé si lo sabe todo. —dijo él. —Estoy seguro de que Lucy no dirá nada para no lastimarla._

 _—Pero yo creo que debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad para arreglar las cosas y que te separes de ella. —señaló ella jugando con su corbata._

 _—Para ti es fácil decirlo. —respondió Sting mirándola serio._

 _—No es que me parezca fácil. —replicó ella soltando su corbata y mirándolo a los ojos. —Pero ya no puedo ni quiero seguir en el papel de amante.-Minerva se paró de sus piernas y se recargó en el escritorio. — ¿acaso quieres que tengamos una relación clandestina toda la vida?_

 _—Claro que no. —respondió él. Aunque en realidad ni el mismo sabía lo que quería._

 _—Entonces debes terminar una relación. —pidió la peli negra. —o sigues con tu esposa o sigues conmigo._

 _—Ya te pedí tiempo para terminar con ella._

 _—Ya no tengo más tiempo. —Minerva elevó la voz molesta mientras se erguía. —tú no sabes cómo me siento cuando veo a mi mamá y me pregunta que para cuando me pienso casar. Así que o le pides el divorcio a tu esposa o te olvidas de mí. —le sentenció ella._

 _— ¿Quieres terminar conmigo? —preguntó Sting poniéndose de pie para quedar frente a ella._

 _—No me dejas otra opción._

 _Sting lo pensó por un momento._

 _—Está bien, hablaré con mi esposa. —resolvió al fin. No sabía cómo explicar lo que sentía por Minerva, pero no quería tenerla lejos._

 _La doctora sonrió alegre y después de rodearle el cuello con sus brazos, lo besó._

 **.**

 **.**

Sting se quitó de la ventana y se fue a sentar tras su escritorio. Ya había llegado la hora de hablar con Yukino y enfrentar la situación.

 **/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Esa tarde Lucy contrató a un investigador privado para que le diera información más detallada sobre Natsu Dragneel pues su hermano se había negado a decirle otra cosa que no fuera su apellido, y eso ya lo sabía por la televisión.

Ella estaba decidida a que ese hombre fuera el papá de su hija y por eso necesitaba saber más de su vida, sus gustos e intereses, que había hecho y sobre todo las relaciones que había tenido.

 **/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Los días pasaron con relativa calma y una semana más había terminado.

El investigador le dio sus resultados a Lucy, ella se sorprendió de ver que era alguien muy dedicado al estudio y al trabajo, sin alguna mancha en su historial y de buena familia, pero lo que más le sorprendió es que no se le conociera alguna novia.

Por su parte Sting intentó hablar varias veces con su esposa pero al final se arrepentía, ya sea porque ella lo besaba con ternura y le decía que lo amaba y se sentía culpable de lastimarla, otras porque su hijo interrumpía y la mayoría de veces por cobardía.

Minerva se enojaba más con él con cada día que pasaba, hasta lo llegó a amenazar con salir con un pretendiente que tenía. Y como Sting no pudo pedirle el divorcio a su esposa, ella cumplió su amenaza.

 **/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Por la noche, en casa de Juvia, las tres amigas se encontraban platicando en el comedor mientras los niños veían la televisión. Aunque ya era tarde Gray aún no llegaba.

— ¿Mi hermano sigue en la universidad? —preguntó Lucy mientras dejaba la taza de café sobre la mesa.

—Sí, está coordinando todo para la celebración de mañana. —comentó Juvia con un pan en la mano. —ya sabes lo perfeccionista que es.

— ¿Y a ella no le vas a pedir que no confíe en las palabras de su esposo? —preguntó Yukino a Lucy. —Quizá no esté trabajando.

Yukino seguía molesta con Lucy por la desconfianza que tenía contra su esposo, misma que no mostraba hacía Gray.

—Mi hermano no sería capaz de engañar a Juvia. —respondió Lucy, no con enojo, sino con la tristeza reflejada en su rostro. Ellos habían visto el sufrimiento que eso podía causar a la familia y estaba segura que él no estaba dispuesto a provocarlo en la suya.

Lucy se perdió en sus recuerdos…

 **"Yo te vi morir, yo te escuché llorar cada noche mientras dormías. Yo era tan joven, debiste buscar una mejor opción que apoyarte en mí. Nunca pensaste en nadie más, sólo veías tu dolor y ahora yo lloro en la mitad de la noche por lo mismo…"***

 _Lucy y Gray estaban en su cuarto, ella sentada en el piso jugando con sus muñecas, él acostado en la cama mirando al techo._

 _Escucharon el sonido de la puerta de la sala al azotarse con furia, el mismo que les indicaba que su padre había llegado._

 _Lucy se puso de pie asustada dejando caer sus muñecas. Gray se incorporó enseguida y fue a abrazar a Lucy._

 _Como supusieron, los gritos no se hicieron esperar, ambos padres lanzaban reproches._

 _—Ya estoy harto de ti. —escucharon gritar al papá._

 _Los niños se acercaron a la puerta, Gray la abrió un poco para mirar, Lucy también lo hacía aferrada a la espalda de su hermano._

 _— ¿Y por eso te conseguiste una amante? —gritó enojada la madre de los niños._

 _Gray cerró los puños con indignación, le molestó saber que a su padre no le era suficiente su familia._

 _—Sí, porque con ella tengo lo que tú ya no me das. —le gritó el padre._

 _Los niños vieron como su mamá se enojó y comenzó a arrojarle algunos objetos a su padre. Lucy tembló detrás de su hermano y se aferró más a su playera. Sus padres de un tiempo a la fecha habían comenzado a discutir, y hasta una vez su padre había golpeado a su madre frente al hijo mayor._

 _Gray presentía cómo terminaría todo si su mamá hacía enojar más a su papá, así que caminó a la sala, con Lucy siguiéndolo._

 _—Ya me cansé de ti, está noche me voy. —expresó el hombre mientras esquivaba los adornos, que se quebraban al contacto con la pared._

 _La mujer se quedó estática. Su padre aprovechó para ir a su recámara, atropellando a sus hijos en el camino._

 _—Gray, Lucy. —les habló su mamá. —tienen que ayudarme a evitar que su padre nos deje. —pidió desesperada mientras se acercaba a ellos._

 _Pero ¿que podían hacer ellos con tan sólo diez y cuatro años?_

 _Su papá salió de su cuarto con una maleta._

 _—Después vendré por las demás cosas. —informó._

 _—No por favor. —gritó su esposa. —no nos abandones. —pidió llorando._

 _Después de eso vieron como su mamá le rogó a su padre por que no se fuera con la otra mujer, como perdía su dignidad implorando a sus pies que no la abandonara por sus hijos, que si lo hacía no los volvería a ver y él sería el culpable de que cometiera una locura._

 _Su padre terminó quedándose, pero a partir de ese día inició el infierno para ellos. Las peleas se hacían más frecuentes y los golpes comenzaron._

 _Su mamá siempre se quejaba con ellos de lo que sufría por saber que su padre tenía otra mujer, pero aun así nunca estuvo dispuesta a separarse de él. Los días que no llegaba su papá a la casa, Gray servía de paño de lágrimas de su madre, se quedaba con ella hasta que dejaba de llorar y se quedaba dormida._

 _Él fue acumulando resentimiento hacia esa desconocida mujer por ser la culpable de que su madre llorara todos los días y de que eventualmente perdiera las ganas de vivir. También sufría al ver a su mamá así y no poder hacer nada por ayudarla._

 _Lucy se seguía preguntando porque su madre nunca pensó en ellos, en el dolor que les causaba con su actitud, ¿por qué no le importó dejarlos solos? ¿Por qué ellos no fueron lo suficientemente importantes para despertar en ella el deseo de vivir?_

.

.

—Lucy. —la llamo Juvia por tercera vez, ella había permanecido ausente de la plática, pero por lo último que había dicho se imaginaba lo que estaría recordando. Sin embargo no iba a hondar en el tema porque Yukino no sabía nada al respecto.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Lucy saliendo de sus recuerdos.

—Queremos saber si sigues con la idea de tener un hijo. —comentó.

—Claro que sí. —dijo ella. —mañana en la fiesta me encontraré con él y haré todo lo posible por seducirlo.

— ¿Estás loca? —preguntó Yukino. —el que te hayan dicho vieja solterona tantas veces ya te ha empezado a afectar.

—Sólo soy un par de años mayor que tú. —se quejó Lucy. —Así que no soy tan vieja. No le veo lo malo en querer salir con un hombre joven.

—Pero no quieres salir con él porque te guste. —le replicó la chica de ojos azules. —Sólo quieres sus espermatozoides.

—Ya, ya, no empiecen a discutir. —intervino Juvia. —somos sus amigas y tenemos que apoyar su decisión por más loca que sea. —comentó con una sonrisa.

—Bueno ¿y quién es él? —preguntó Yukino, resignándose a que su amiga no cambiaría de opinión.

—Eso ni aunque mi madre muerta resucitara te lo diría. —dijo Lucy señalándola con el tenedor. Juvia sonrió. Yukino le dedicó una mueca de disgusto. —Pero quiero que esto quede entre nosotros. —pidió Lucy. —Así que ni se te ocurra decírselo a Sting. —le ordenó a Yukino.

 **/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Yukino ya estaba arreglando su cama para acostarse cuando entró Sting a la habitación.

— ¿Ya se durmió Ren? —preguntó mientras se metía entre las sabanas y se recargaba en la cabecera.

—Sí. —respondió Sting acercándose a la cama para alzar las cobijas. —hizo que le leyera dos veces el cuento. —comentó mientras también se sentaba en la cama.

—Es que aprovecha las pocas veces que llegas antes de que se duerma. —comentó Yukino. —debes estar ganando mucho dinero con lo mucho que trabajas.

Sting no respondió.

—Tengo algo que decirte. —dijo él, ya era tiempo de ser claro con ella.

—Yo también quiero contarte algo. —sonrió Yukino.

—Habla tu primero entonces.

—Lucy se volvió loca, quiere tener un hijo sola, hasta está pensando seducir a un chico para utilizar su esperma. —comentó logrando sorprender a su esposo, pues siempre consideró a Lucy alguien centrada.

— ¿Y quién es él? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—No nos lo quiso decir. —respondió la mujer. —de hecho no quería que te dijera nada de esto, así que frente a ella actúa como si no lo supieras.

— ¿Entonces porque lo hiciste? —él estaba admirado de que su esposa traicionara la confianza de su amiga.

—Porque estamos casados y entre nosotros no debe haber secretos. —señaló Yukino. Sting bajó la mirada avergonzado. — ¿Me escondes algún secreto? —preguntó ella al ver su rostro. Ante su silencio y por su cara, supo que así era. — ¿Qué es?—le preguntó un tanto divertido, pues no se imaginaba la magnitud del secreto.

—No es nada. —de nueva cuenta ya no tenía coraje para confesarle tamaña verdad a su esposa.

—Anda dímelo. —Pidió Yukino jalando un poco la playera de su esposo. —tengo curiosidad, dime, dime. —pidió con ansias.

—Está bien. —respondió Sting poniéndose serio. —Yukino tengo otra mujer. —le confesó mirándola a los ojos.

Ella también lo miró por unos minutos, Sting estaba a la expectativa de su reacción. Lo confundió que Yukino comenzara a reírse.

— ¡Eres tan gracioso! —dijo entre risas. —ya parece que tú vas a engañarme. —reía cada vez más fuerte.

Sting se enojó por la reacción de su esposa así que se acostó en la cama dándole la espalda. Él que quería ser sincero y quitarse ese peso de encima y su esposa lo tachaba de mentiroso.

Para Yukino no cabía posibilidad alguna de que su esposo fuera infiel, ella confiaba ciegamente en el amor que los unía.

 **/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Al día siguiente Minerva se mostró enojada con Sting por no haberle pedido el divorcio a su esposa, sin embargo se contentó con él pues ya había ideado una forma para que definitivamente él se separara de su mujer.

Gray terminó los preparativos para la celebración de su facultad y, por cumplir la promesa hecha a su hermana de ayudarla con Natsu, se aseguró de que el chico de cabello rosa prometiera asistir a la fiesta.

Lucy tras salir de su trabajo se fue de compras, pues esa noche quería lucir espectacular para conquistar a Natsu.

Esa noche ella llegó a la facultad de ciencias a las siete de la noche, ya varios invitados estaba presentes, no podía faltar Gray ataviado con un traje gris, su esposa luciendo un hermoso vestido largo lila y Umi con un vestido esponjado de color rosa.

Enseguida se acercó a ellos para saludarlos, ganándose la mirada de más de uno en el camino. Ella usaba un vestido azul turquesa, con escote de corazón alto, pegado hasta la cintura y de ahí tenía caída en A. El vestido llegaba por arriba de las rodillas por la parte de enfrente y largo por la parte de atrás, lo combinaba con zapatillas y aretes en color plata.

Gray las dejó pues era hora de empezar el evento y él tenía que dar el discurso de bienvenida. La parte formal se llevaría a cabo en el salón de conferencias de la facultad y la parte informal en el patio principal, donde ya estaban dispuestas varias mesas y todo estaba elegantemente adornado.

Lucy, Juvia y Umi buscaron lugares para sentarse, desde ahí Lucy trató de ver a Natsu, pero no lo encontró en los presentes.

El evento comenzó con el discurso de Gray, después se presentó a los invitados de honor, se realizó la semblanza de la facultad y algunos ex alumnos y profesores dijeron algunas palabras.

Cuando terminó la primera parte Lucy se paró de su asiento y caminó buscando a Natsu, lo encontró parado junto a la puerta.

Sonrió al ver que se veía realmente guapo, usaba un pantalón de vestir y camisa negra sin corbata, se acercó un poco más para admirar sus facciones. Lo vio salir del salón así que se apresuró a seguirlo hasta una improvisada barra de bebidas.

Él se sentó en una de las sillas y pidió un refresco, eso no le sorprendió a Lucy pues por el detective se enteró de que no tenía vicios; eso era perfecto para ella pues así su niña no correría riesgos de salir con bajo peso u otras enfermedades.

Ella se sentó en la silla junto a él y pidió lo mismo, pues quería estar lucida cuando pasara todo. Lucy vio como Natsu sacó su celular, a ella le pareció que estaba viendo algo de plantas.

— ("Está noche haré que te olvides de las plantas"). —pensó Lucy muy segura de sí misma mientras lo veía, esta noche caería a sus pies. — ("El primer pasó son las miradas"). —recordó lo que había leído de joven en una revista, y que nunca le había fallado.

Así que Lucy trató ver a Natsu a los ojos, pero el chico tenía la mirada clavada en su celular. Se le quedó mirando fijo para ver si al sentir su mirada el volteaba, pero no funcionó, luego tomó su vaso de refresco y al depositarlo hizo un poco de ruido para llamar su atención, pero él ni siquiera se inmutó.

— ("Bien, pasaré al segundo paso, rozar su mano")

Vio que Natsu alargó su mano para agarrar su vaso, así que vio la oportunidad perfecta. Lucy también estiró su mano para rozar la de Natsu, pero él fue más rápido y no pudo acariciar su mano.

Natsu bebió del vaso y luego lo colocó del otro lado.

Lucy hizo un gesto de enfado. Como lo sutil no surtía efecto en él, tendría que ser más agresiva.

— ¡Qué calor! —exclamó mientras se subía un poco el vestido y se bajaba el escote, mostrando más de su blanca piel. Natsu volteó y se fijó en sus piernas. Lucy se alegró, pero ese sentimiento duró poco pues enseguida el chico regresó su vista al celular.

— ¡Hola! —la saludó un hombre de cabello rubio situado a su lado derecho. Al verlo y notar que miraba sus piernas con lujuria enseguida se bajó el vestido y se subió el escote. — ¿Te puedo invitar una copa? —le preguntó de forma seductora. No era feo pero no era su tipo.

—Soy hermana de Gray. —le susurró bajo para que sólo él pudiera escucharla. Y esas palabras funcionaron como una bomba apestosa o una enfermedad contagiosa, pues enseguida el hombre se retiró del lugar disculpándose por su atrevimiento.

Lucy regresó su atención al futuro padre de su hija, quien seguía muy entretenido leyendo lo que fuera que estuviera viendo en el celular.

—Hola. —Saludó Lucy al chico con voz seductora. —Hola. —volvió a repetir pero, igual que la vez anterior, no recibió contestación. — ("Está ignorando mis saludos"). —pensó enojada con ganas de pararse, darle un buen golpe y alejarse de él. Pero recordó que no podía hacerlo si quería una bella e inteligente hija.

Natsu leía un importante artículo de botánica que le serviría para su investigación, prefería hacerlo a estar en la fiesta. No le gustaba ir a eventos porque siempre pasaba lo mismo, había chicas tratando de conquistarlo, como si el tuviera interés en ellas.

Sólo había ido porque Gray personalmente se lo había pedido, eso fue algo que le sorprendió porque él también compartía su incomodidad en las fiestas. Miró su reloj y vio que ya eran las nueve, ya era tiempo de irse.

Lucy suspiró cansada, tenía que hacer algo más para llamar su atención. Tenía que ser más directa todavía, así que se paró de la silla y se acercó más a Natsu, le puso una mano en su hombro y se recargó en su costado, estaba por susúrrale algo en el oído, cuando Natsu se paró y se alejó de ahí.

Lucy se fue de lado cayendo sobre la silla. Se levantó como resorte sobándose un brazo, miró hacia todos lados cerciorándose de que nadie la hubiera visto. Sólo el señor que atendía la barra se había dado cuenta y la veía sin disimular la risa.

Ella se acomodó el vestido y emprendió su marcha tras Natsu.

— ("¡Ah!, ¿me lo estás poniendo difícil, verdad?"). —se preguntó mientras lo seguía entre los invitados. Se dio cuenta que seducirlo sería todo un reto, pero ella era Lucy Heartfilia Fullbuster y amaba los retos, de lo contrario no hubiera llegado al lugar donde estaba.

Ella lo siguió hasta el patio detrás de la facultad, nunca había ido por ahí, así que no sabía a donde iba.

En el patio había varios árboles y plantas, ella caminaba por un sendero de piedra, el que estaba tenuemente iluminado por la luz de la luna y de algunas lámparas. Después de varios minutos pasaron frente a un gran invernadero, pensó que él se detendría ahí pero él siguió caminando.

Se detuvo a mirar a su alrededor, no había nadie cerca y unas partes estaban oscuras. ¿Y si Natsu pretendía llevarla a un lugar apartado para aprovecharse de ella?

—No seas tonta Lucy. —dijo a las risas. —eso es lo que quieres. —se recordó y luego comenzó a caminar tras él.

Lo encontró unos metros adelante agachado a la mitad de un puente de madera, que atravesaba un pequeño lago artificial a mitad del campus. Estaba observando las plantas acuáticas que crecían ahí.

Lucy caminó por el puente pero al faltarle unos pasos para llegar a él, su tacón se atoró entre las rendijas del puente y perdió el equilibrio. Para mala fortuna de Natsu, ella cayó sobre él, empujándolo, y los dos fueron a dar al agua.

— ¡Ay, ay! —gritaba Rukia desesperada dando manotazos al agua.

—No es profundo. —dijo Natsu mientras se ponía de pie. Lucy se calmó al escucharlo hablar, se dio cuenta de que el agua no le llegaba arriba de las pantorrillas. —puedes pararte.

Lucy se puso de pie mientras lo veía con vergüenza. Natsu salió del agua y comenzó a caminar.

—Oye no me dejes sola. —le pidió Lucy parada en el agua. —además no puedo regresar así de mojada a la fiesta.

Natsu se detuvo y giró para verla. Su vestido y su cabello escurrían agua, su cara mostraba vergüenza y suplica. Sus valores le indicaban que no podía dejarla así.

—Regresemos. —le dijo él.

Lucy sonrió y salió del agua. Caminó tras él, pero en lugar de llegar a los edificios donde estaban los salones, se detuvieron frente al invernadero.

—Aquí hay algo de ropa seca. —comentó Natsu mientras entraban a la gran galera.

Al final había un pequeño cuarto que fungía como bodega, Natsu le dio un pantalón y una sudadera limpia y se cambió ahí dentro. Después él también se cambió.

Tendieron la ropa sobre unas cajas para ver si se escurrían un poco. Los zapatos quedaron inservibles, pero él se puso unas botas viejas, ella tuvo que quedarse descalza.

En lo que esperaban Natsu comenzó a examinar las plantas y de nuevo se olvidó de la presencia de la chica de ojos marrones.

Lucy lo vio cruzada de brazos, ¡no era posible que ese chico no intentara nada con ella! ¿Estaba ciego a qué? Además estaban solos y con poca luz.

Ella, decepcionada, también empezó a curiosear las plantas, se encontró una que tenía algunos frutos y el letrero de advertencia de que no se ingiriera porque era venenoso.

Sonrió con malicia, llamaría su atención de cualquier forma.

— ("No creo que me mate") —pensó Lucy mientras cortaba una fruta parecida a una naranja pero en miniatura, por su hija podría soportar una reacción alérgica. Natsu la volteó a ver en el momento en que ella comía la fruta.

Ella empezó a fingir que se estaba atorando, se llevó sus manos al cuello y luego se dejó caer al suelo como si se hubiera desmayado.

Natsu bufó con fastidio. De tantas mujeres en la fiesta y se tuvo que encontrar con una loca. Caminó hacia donde estaba ella y agarró la planta para revisar que esa chica no le hubiera roto alguna rama.

Lucy abrió un ojo y vio que de nuevo el chico mostraba más interés en una planta que en su salud.

—Disculpa. —susurró Lucy lo más débil que pudo. El chico se giró y bajó la cabeza para verla. —creo que me desmayé, seguramente por la fruta. —Lucy todavía estaba en el piso.

Natsu se encuclilló junto a ella.

— ¿Eres actriz? —le preguntó, ella lo vio confundida. —Esa fruta no es venenosa, sólo le puse ese cartel para evitar que la gente cortara las frutas. —le informó.

Lucy rio de manera nerviosa. Reprochándose internamente por pasar otra vergüenza frente a él. Se sentó en el piso, quedando frente a frente.

En ese momento la luna salió de detrás de una nube, sus rayos se colaron por el techo de cristal del invernadero e iluminaron el rostro de ella.

Natsu la miró fijamente, se acercó un poco más a ella y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros.

— ("Finalmente cayó"). —pensó Lucy al notar que Natsu no apartaba su vista de ella, trató de parecer lo más inocente y avergonzada que podía, volteó su rostro hacía un lado.

Natsu le tomó de la barbilla y la hizo verlo de nuevo. Ella cerró los ojos para esperar su beso.

En su lugar sintió que la sacudía de los hombros, obligándola a abrir los ojos.

—Mi carpeta. —le dijo Natsu. — ¿Dónde está mi carpeta? —le preguntó volviéndola a sacudir de los hombros. Lucy lo miraba sin entender nada. —Hace unos días chocamos y tomamos la bolsa equivocada, tú te llevaste la bolsa que contenía mi carpeta con la investigación que estoy haciendo. —le platicó mientras la soltaba.

Lucy recordó el accidente y la carpeta que metió en el cajón.

—Necesito mi carpeta. —dijo poniéndose de pie.

Y con eso ella supo que ya podía despedirse de su plan de seducirlo esa noche.

* * *

 **Pobre Lucy si que sus planes se fueron al drenaje xD que pasará digo si es una chica muy guapa... esperen no será que Natsu... xD jajajaja descubranlo en el siguiente capítulo**

 _ **Siguiente Capítulo:**_

 **Capítulo cinco.- Natsu** **¿es gay?**

 ** _Espero sus reviews y nos vemos en la proxima actualización :3 bye bye :D_**


	5. Chapter 5 Natsu ¿es gay

**Hola Kaede trae un nuevo capítulo :D así que basta de platicas pasen a leer :3**

┻┳| _***Neko comienza la historia***_

 **┳┻|l_∧**

 **┻┳|ω• ).**

 **┳┻|⊂ﾉ**

 **┻┳| Ｊ**

* * *

 **Capítulo cinco.- Natsu ¿es gay?**

Ella estaba sentada en el piso, él encuclillado frente a ella. Los rayos lunares iluminaban el rostro níveo de Lucy resaltando su belleza y ellos se miraban fijamente.

Aquella escena era digna de una historia romántica y cuando Natsu se fue acercando más al rostro de ella, Lucy ya juraba que había ganado, que la besaría apasionadamente y terminarían haciendo el amor ahí mismo.

Pero su sueño de seducción terminó al sentir las sacudidas de cuerpo que él le estaba dando y que no eran precisamente las que ella se había imaginado.

—Mi carpeta. —le dijo Natsu. —¿Dónde está mi carpeta? —le preguntó volviéndola a sacudir de los hombros. Lucy lo miraba sin entender nada. —Hace unos días chocamos y tomamos la bolsa equivocada, tú te llevaste la bolsa que contenía mi carpeta con la investigación que estoy haciendo. —le platicó mientras la soltaba.

Lucy recordó el accidente y la carpeta que metió en el cajón.

—Necesito mi carpeta. —dijo poniéndose de pie.

Lucy, decepcionada, también se puso de pie.

—La tengo en mi casa. —le informó.

—Es muy importante para mí, así que necesito que me la devuelvas. —le pidió Natsu, ella notó su ansiedad.

—("Vaya, vaya, así que después de todo si estábamos destinados a conocernos") —pensó Lucy, sin embargo no se lo pondría tan fácil, tenía una arma perfecta a su favor y debía utilizarla muy bien. —Déjame buscarla y te aviso cuando la encuentre.

—Te llevo a tu casa y te ayudo a buscarla. —comentó el chico.

—("Quizá en mi casa sea más fácil seducirlo") —pensó Lucy mientras lo miraba. —("Pero no me puedo arriesgar a asustarlo") —Ahora ya es tarde. —dijo al fin. —mejor lo busco y cuando lo tenga te hablo para ponernos de acuerdo.

—Está bien. —dijo el chico resignado, podía esperar un par de días más. Luego buscó un papel para anotarle su número de teléfono. —lo más importante de esa carpeta son unas semillas, por eso te pido que tengas cuidado con ellas. —le indicó el joven.

Lucy asintió.

Después Lucy se cambió y regresó a las instalaciones de la facultad.

Caminaba con las zapatillas en mano, pues estaban mojadas para ponérselas, el vestido arrugado, sin maquillaje y aún con el cabello húmedo.

—Cuando menos debió acompañarme. —se quejó en voz alta. Le había insistido para que regresara con ella, pero él se excusó diciendo que quería aprovechar para examinar unas plantas que estaban enfermas.

Si algo le había quedado claro a Lucy esa noche era que Natsu amaba a todos esos organismos que conformaban al reino Plantae.

Cuando llegó a la facultad, los invitados ya se habían ido y su familia la estaba esperando en una de las salidas.

—Vaya, por tu aspecto creo que tuviste una noche muy movida. —señaló Juvia con tono divertido.

—No quiero saber. —se apresuró a decir Gray al ver que su hermana abrió la boca para contestar. Se dio media vuelta para caminar al coche, con Umi dormida en sus brazos y recargada en su hombro.

—No pasó nada. —comentó Lucy con decepción mientras empezaba a caminar junto a Juvia y algunos pasos detrás de su hermano. —mis intentos de seducción fallaron y al final caímos al pequeño lago.

Juvia comenzó a carcajearse. Gray no se sorprendió, pues al tratar a Natsu se había dado cuenta que era un chico serio e inexperto con las mujeres.

—Entonces ¿ya te olvidarás de esa idea de tener un hijo de él? —preguntó Gray mientras abría la puerta de su coche.

—Claro que no. —respondió Lucy. —Seduciré a Natsu así me tenga que disfrazar de árbol. —dijo decidida.

 **/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Cuando Lucy llegó a su casa lo primero que hizo fue sacar la carpeta del cajón donde la tenía.

—Tú me ayudarás a mi propósito. —dijo ella sonriendo mientras acariciaba la carpeta. Recordó que le había comentado sobre unas semillas, así que dejó la carpeta sobre la mesa y buscó en la bolsa negra y en el cajón, las dichosas semillas, pero no las encontró.

Luego recordó que aquel día había tirado un recipiente por la ventana.

—¿Se habrá referido a las ninfas de insecto? —se preguntó Lucy con preocupación, así que para saciar sus dudas salió al patio en busca de ese recipiente.

Al llegar ahí vio que el recipiente estaba en un pequeño charco de agua lodosa. Se imaginó que con la caída se había abierto un poco pues el algodón estaba húmedo y presentaba moho.

—¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? —preguntó mientras observaba el recipiente, pues las semillas ya se veían podridas.

Se paró y luego regresó al interior de su casa meditando en lo que podía hacer, pues si le decía a Lucy que sus semillas ya no servían ya se podía ir olvidando de sus planes de tener una hija suya.

Después de unos minutos encontró una solución. Lucy buscó una pequeña maceta y ahí enterró las semillas podridas.

—Espero que esto funcione. —dijo aplastando un poco la tierra de la maceta. —Pero como dice el dicho a situaciones desesperadas medidas desesperadas. —Lucy se quitó los guantes de plástico que estaba utilizando y sonrió al ver la maceta.

¡Oh sí! Haría cualquier cosa por conseguir el mejor esperma de Magnolia.

Esa noche se fue a dormir. Decidió no hablarle a Natsu hasta el lunes, pues para la siguiente acción necesitaba estar en el edificio de la revista.

 **/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

El domingo por la mañana Sting recibió una llamada de Minerva para quedar de verse en casa de ella, así que en ese momento se encontraba terminando de vestirse.

Cuando salió del cuarto se encontró con Ren en la sala terminando de amarrarse sus tenis y vestido de traje deportivo, y con Yukino en la cocina preparando unos sándwiches.

El niño al verlo salir se puso de pie y se acercó a él.

—Papá ya estoy listo. —dijo Ren frente a él y con una gran sonrisa. Sting permaneció callado mirándolo fijamente. —prometiste llevarme al parque a jugar futbol. —aclaró el niño, pues sintió que a su papá se le había olvidado.

—Lo siento hijo, pero no puedo llevarte. —se disculpó el hombre de ojos azules. —Tengo que ir a trabajar por un caso urgente. —el pequeño bajó la mirada.

Ren se sintió triste y decepcionado, llevaba toda la semana esperando este día. Yukino al escuchar la respuesta de su esposo dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a su hijo, puso sus manos sobre sus hombros.

—Ren comprende que tu papá es médico y que tiene mucho trabajo. —le dijo dulcemente Yukino.

—Otro día te llevaré al parque. —le dijo Sting a su hijo.

El niño alzó la mirada, la tenía un poco acuosa, pero no lloró.

—Está bien papá. —le respondió dibujando una sonrisa triste.

Ren se despidió de su esposa y salió de la casa acompañado por su hijo que le dijo adiós desde las escaleras del edificio, pues su papá había preferido no esperar al ascensor.

Cuando vio que su papá ya se había alejado lo suficiente, se sentó en las escaleras y comenzó a llorar.

El lunes tenía una competencia en la escuela para integrar al equipo de futbol y por eso quería que su papá lo ayudara a entrenar, pues el maestro de educación física le había dicho que era muy malo y que si quería ser parte del equipo tendría que esforzarse más.

No le reclamó nada a su papá porque su mamá siempre le decía que tenía que comprenderlo pues era un hombre ocupado. Y aunque si estaba orgulloso de su padre, le dolía que ya no le dedicara tiempo.

—¿Qué tienes Ren? —escuchó la voz de su tío Gray junto a él. Se limpió las lágrimas y volteó a verlo.

—Nada. —respondió poniéndose de pie.

—Nadie llora por nada. —replicó su tía Juvia, que estaba detrás de Gray y llevaba de la mano a Umi que lo veía con una sonrisa.

Entonces el niño les contó lo que le aquejaba.

—Nosotros vamos al parque. —dijo Gray. —pídele permiso a tu mamá para ir con nosotros y yo te ayudaré a practicar.

—¿De verdad tío? —preguntó ilusionado. Gray asintió y al niño se le formó una gran sonrisa.

—¿Yo también puedo jugar? —preguntó la pequeña de ojos azules.

—Claro que sí. —respondió su padre.

—Voy a pedirle permiso a mi mamá entonces. —comentó Ren y corrió a su casa. Yukino no tuvo objeción en dejar ir a su hijo con sus amigos.

Esa tarde Ren se la pasó muy contento con sus tíos y Umi.

Por la tarde regresaron a su casa, los niños ya iban muy cansados así que se habían quedado dormidos en el camino. Juvia con dificultad cargó a Umi, pues ya pesaba bastante, y Gray cargó a su sobrino.

Juvia siguió de largo en el ascensor y Gray se bajó en el quinto piso. Por casualidad se encontró con Sting que había utilizado las escaleras.

—Gray. —saludó Sting. —Que milagro que te veo. —comentó, pues de un tiempo a la fecha ya no se frecuentaban aunque vivían en el mismo edificio.

—He tenido trabajo. —se excusó Gray.

—Veo que mi hijo salió con ustedes. —comentó al ver a su hijo siendo cargado por su amigo. Gray lo miró serio.—Yo no pude llevarlo porque tenía que trabajar.

Gray le pasó el niño a su padre. Sting se extrañó de notarlo más serio que de costumbre, de hecho lo sentía enojado.

—Sting no soy nadie para meterme en tu vida. —comentó Gray una vez que Ren estuvo en los brazos de su padre. —pero te aconsejo que no pierdas lo más por lo menos y que no hagas sufrir a tu hijo. —Hizo énfasis en lo último.

—No sé qué quieres decir con eso. —Sting acomodó a su hijo en los brazos.

—Sí lo sabes. —dijo Gray. —No sé qué pasa entre Yukino y tú, pero piensa en tu hijo y en el daño que le harás cuando se descubra tu relación con aquella muchacha.

—Tienes razón Gray, no eres nadie para meterte en mi vida. Buenas noches. —dijo serio Sting y dando la media vuelta se encaminó a su casa. Sin embargo sabía que el hombre de cabello negro estaba en lo correcto, su hijo sufriría mucho si la verdad saliera a la luz.

Gray lo vio alejarse. Ya tenía tiempo que por casualidad lo había visto con una muchacha pelinegra, por eso se había distanciado de él, pues no era afecto a meterse en la vida de otras personas pero tampoco aceptaba su conducta.

Gray quería a Ren como si fuera su sobrino de sangre, por eso no deseaba que niño pasara por lo que él había soportado de pequeño. Así que siempre estaría al pendiente de él y lo apoyaría en lo que pudiera.

 **/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

La mañana del lunes Lucy le habló a Natsu para verlo en la tarde en las instalaciones de su revista, el chico se alegró de escucharla pues todo el domingo se la había pasado esperando su llamada ya que le urgía tener la investigación, sobre todo las semillas, en sus manos.

Lucy estuvo trabajando en la oficina eligiendo los reportajes para la siguiente edición hasta media hora antes de la cita con Ichigo, después fue al estudio fotográfico. Antes de irse le dio indicaciones por teléfono a la recepcionista para que enviara a Natsu directamente a donde estaba.

La chica de ojos marrones preparó todo, lo primero fue quitarse el traje sastre que llevaba, se quedó en ropa interior y se colocó una bata blanca corta.

Luego acomodó el fondo blanco portátil y una lámpara grande detrás de él. Corrió el sofá cama, que estaba en un costado, justo frente a la pantalla blanca y lo hizo cama.

Lucy se sentó en la cama y al ver su obra sonrió, nada podía salirle mal, estaba segura que ese día quedaría embarazada.

Unos toques en la puerta la hicieron salir de sus pensamientos.

—Es muy puntual. —dijo viendo el reloj que marcaba la hora exacta en la que lo había citado. Se puso de pie y se colocó detrás de la pantalla blanca, sin olvidarse de prender la lámpara para crear el contraste y que se dibujara su silueta en sombra. —Pasa. —gritó para que Ichigo la escuchara.

Él entró y la vio asomando medio cuerpo.

—Disculpa pero estaba terminando una sesión de fotos. —comentó Lucy. —Me pondré algo de ropa y salgo.

Natsu asintió y Lucy volvió a ocultarse detrás de la pantalla blanca.

Él vio como la silueta de Lucy se despojó de la bata de forma lenta, luego dirigió su vista rápidamente por el lugar, hasta que se encontró con algo que llamó su atención: un cubo Rubik sobre una mesita.

Se apresuró a agarrarlo y se sentó en la cama, quedando frente a esa pantalla blanca, mientras ella se levantaba el cabello y lo dejaba caer de manera sensual.

Lucy se quitó lo más lento posible el sostén de encaje, como si de un striptease se tratara, luego se puso una blusa delgada y la falda negra, asegurándose de contonear delicadamente las caderas, a lo último se colocó la blusa blanca de rayas. Decidió no ponerse el saco.

Salió lentamente de detrás de la pantalla, pensando en encontrarse con un excitado Natsu, sin embargo se llevó una gran decepción al ver que el chico no despegaba la mirada del cubo de colores que estaba formando. Durante todo ese tiempo no había despegado su vista de aquel juguete.

—("Le estoy enseñando todo y él no se digna en mirar"). —pensó la chica mientras lo veía concentrado en su juego.

—Disculpa. —dijo Lucy para llamar su atención.

—Espera un poco. —pidió él alzando la vista para verla. —ya casi termino. —volvió a centrarse en el juego.

Lucy fue a sentarse junto a él.

—¡Wow! Eres muy bueno. —exclamó al ver que lo había armado. Como cualquier oportunidad era buena, ella intentó recargarse sobre su hombro pero falló ya que Ichigo se puso de pie, por lo que ella cayó en la cama.

—¡Que extraña eres! —comentó Ichigo al verla en la cama.

Lucy no contestó y se sentó.

—¿Y mi carpeta? —preguntó él.

Ella se puso de pie y fue a buscar la bolsa negra a una mesita que estaba en una esquina del cuarto. Se la dio y volvió a sentarse en la cama.

Natsu buscó en la bolsa negra.

—¿Y las semillas? —preguntó preocupado al no verla en el interior de la bolsa.

Ella fingió confusión y luego sorpresa.

—¡Ah! esas semillas. —exclamó, Natsu la miró con miedo. —Las sembré en una maceta. —dijo con pena. —("Aunque como estaban podridas no creo que nazca nada").

—¿Dónde está?

—En mi casa.

—Vamos a buscarla. —pidió Ichigo.

—Ahorita no puedo, tengo un compromiso de trabajo. —le respondió, pues antes de llevarlo a su casa tenía que pensar en otro plan.

—Sería muy rápido, es que necesito tenerlas. —dijo el chico sentándose junto a ella.

Lucy lo vio muy interesado, por lo que la curiosidad por saber porque necesitaba esas semillas surgió en ella.

—¿Son tan importantes? —le preguntó a él. Esperaba que no.

—Sí, esas semillas están alteradas genéticamente y son únicas en su clase. —le dijo.

—¡Ah! —respondió ella calmada, aunque interiormente se sentía muy culpable por haber destruido algo tan importante. —pero de verdad no puedo hoy, será mejor que nos veamos mañana.

—Está bien. —dijo resignado levantándose de la cama. —Te llamo mañana para ponernos de acuerdo.

—Sí.

Después Natsu salió de la habitación, dejando olvidada su carpeta. Lucy la vio pero no se molestó en decirle, pues eso sería benéfico para ella.

— Ni modo. —comentó ella con la carpeta en las manos. —hoy no pude hacer nada pero mañana ganaré.

Ella regresó a su oficina por sus cosas y después se fue a su casa. Esa noche prefirió no comentarle nada a Juvia, se esperaría a ver los resultados de su próximo encuentro.

Esa noche Sting recibió un ultimátum de Minerva, era la última oportunidad que le daba para que hablara con su esposa o ella actuaría, sin embargo tampoco pudo hablar con Yukino.

 **/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Al día siguiente a las cinco de la tarde Natsu ya estaba afuera de la casa de Lucy, tocó el comunicador y esperó por la respuesta.

—¿Quién es? —se escuchó la voz de ella.

—Soy Natsu Dragneel.

—Pasa en un momento bajo, es que me estoy terminando de bañar. —comentó Lucy mientras le permitía el pasó a Ichigo.

Él entró a la casa y espero sentado en un sillón, observaba con detenimiento a su alrededor. No entendía porque si habían acordado esa hora ella no había podido arreglarse con anticipación.

Estaba admirando un cuadro de unos árboles de cerezo cuando escuchó el tono que anunciaba mensajes. Sacó su celular y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver el mensaje, era una foto de unas piernas blancas, enseguida cerró el mensaje. Después le llegó otro mensaje, era un cuerpo femenino envuelto en una toalla de baño; aunque no se le veía la cabeza, Natsu lo relacionó con Lucy, de nuevo cerró el mensaje pero no tardó en llegarle otro.

Esta vez era la fotografía del abdomen desnudo. Natsu se llevó una mano a la boca y abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Otro mensaje llegó, y lo abrió con miedo. Esta vez se enfocaba el nacimiento de los pechos. Él se sonrojó completamente y se removió incómodo en el asiento. La única explicación posible era que Lucy se había equivocado de destinatario al mandar el mensaje, pero no quería aclarar nada.

—Disculpa por el retraso. —escuchó la voz de ella y la buscó con la mirada. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al verla parada en el barandal solamente con la toalla blanca enredada en su cuerpo. Ella bajó las escaleras con movimientos sexis, escondiendo la sonrisa triunfal, pues estaba segura que esta vez Ichigo caería en sus encantos.

Natsu no sabía ni que hacer, trataba de no verla y conforme ella se acercaba él se removía inquieto en el asiento, todo eso le parecía demasiado incómodo. Lucy se sentó junto a él. A él se le erizaron los vellos del cuerpo y se paró como resorte.

—¿Acaso no tienes moral? —le preguntó viéndola. Se le había pasado la incomodidad y ahora tenía indignación, pues una mujer decente no debía tener esas conductas.

—¿Ah? —preguntó ella.

—Ponte ropa. —le ordenó. Lucy puso cara de vergüenza. —Rápido. —le dijo al ver que no se movía.

Y Lucy, cabizbaja, subió a su cuarto para vestirse. Minutos después regresó ya con un vestido puesto.

—¿Y las semillas? —preguntó Natsu.

—En esa maceta. —señaló Lucy.

Enseguida él buscó las semillas entre la tierra, pero se decepcionó al ver que estaban podridas.

Como ya no tenía caso seguir ahí, él se despidió de ella y salió de la casa. Lucy lo acompañó hasta la salida de la privada.

—Discúlpame, no sabía que no había que regarlas todos los días. —comentó ella.

—Está bien, de todas formas ya empecé con la investigación nuevamente. —dijo él mientras seguían caminando. —disculpa las molestias, adiós. —se despidió Natsu y siguió avanzando dejándola atrás.

Ella no podía dejarlo ir, necesitaba su esperma.

—Espera. —le dijo corriendo hacia él y deteniéndolo del brazo. —En la revista estamos haciendo reportajes de moda masculina. —comentó cuando él la volteó a ver. —tu eres apuesto y vistes bien, ¿podemos llamarte? —le preguntó.

—Discúlpame. —mencionó apenado. —pero no me interesa el mundo del espectáculo, será mejor que no me llames. —dijo y siguió caminando.

Lucy lo vio alejarse con un amargo sabor de derrota. En Natsu había depositado las esperanzas de ser madre y ahora que lo había conocido estaba segura de que no había nadie mejor que él para ser el padre de su hija.

Suspiró derrotada y con tristeza, ¿acaso jamás podría ser mamá?

 **/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Por la noche Lucy estaba cenando en casa de su hermano, Umi veía la televisión. Les narró sus fallidos intentos por seducir a Natsu. Juvia comenzó a carcajearse al punto de que comenzó a ahogarse y Gray tuvo que darle unos golpes en la espalda.

—Tranquila. —indicó Gray, ella dejó de reír y se calmó. —Lucy supongo que con esto dejaras en paz a Natsu.

—No. —respondió Rukia. —sabes que no me doy por vencida tan fácil, he tenido mucha paciencia hasta ahora, así que tendré que utilizar otros métodos.

Gray en momentos así deseaba que todos los miembros de su familia fueran tan tercos y orgullosos, pues bien sabía que ella sentía su orgullo quebrarse por no haber logrado su objetivo.

—Oye pero está raro que no hayas podido seducirlo. —comentó la peli azul. —¿no será gay?

Lucy lo meditó, quizá tuviera razón porque ningún chico en su sano juicio la hubiera ignorado como él lo hizo.

—Nii-sama ¿tú sabes si Natsu es gay?

—A mí no me preguntes. —comentó él poniéndose de pie. —sabes que no me gusta inmiscuirme en la vida personal de los demás. —dijo comenzando a recoger los platos sucios de la mesa.

—Es que si es gay ninguno de tus planes darán fruto. —comentó Juvia, Lucy recargó su cabeza sobre su mano y comenzó a idear una forma de saber si era gay o no. Gray llevó los platos a la cocina y los empezó a lavar, pues le gustaba ayudar a su esposa en lo que pudiera.

—Ya sé que hacer. —dijo ella con una sonrisa. —Y Hibiki me va a ayudar. —declaró. Juvia le sonrió y Gray sintió lástima por aquel chico de cabello castaño.

 **/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Al mismo tiempo la familia de Sting y Yukino estaba cenando en su casa.

—Estoy muy feliz de que pudieras venir temprano. —comentó Yukino sentándose a la mesa frente a su esposo.

—Quería pasar tiempo con ustedes. —respondió Sting empezando a partir su carne. —¿A ti también te dio gusto que viniera? —preguntó a su hijo.

—Sí papá. —respondió el niño contento, pues había podido jugar un poco con su padre por la tarde.

Yukino río feliz, pues amaba pasar tiempo en familia.

En eso escucharon el timbre de la casa.

—Yo abro. —indicó Yukino y se paró a abrir.

—Buenas noches. —dijo la mujer pelinegra que llamó a la puerta.

—Buenas noches señorita Minerva. —comentó Yukino sorprendida por ver a la doctora en su casa.

* * *

 _ **Jajajaja no pues creo que Natsu o es Gay o ciego jajajaja**_

 _ **Que pasará? y una verdad se presentará en la vida de Yukino**_

 _ **Siguiente Capítulo:**_

 **Capítulo siete.- Dolor**

 ** _Espero sus reviews y nos vemos en la proxima actualización :3 bye bye :D_**


	6. Chapter 6 Dolor

**Disfruten del capítulo jejeje tarde pero no olvidado ^w^**

* * *

 **Ca** **pítulo seis.- Dolor.**

Yukino y el pequeño Ren se habían llevado una gran sorpresa cuando vieron llegar a Sting temprano de trabajar, el más feliz sin duda era el niño, pues últimamente su padre llegaba cuando él ya estaba dormido y no lo podía ver.

Sting se pasó la tarde jugando con su hijo y viendo la televisión con él, también platicó un poco con su esposa antes de que ella se pusiera a preparar la cena.

—Estoy muy feliz de que pudieras venir temprano. —comentó Yukino sentándose a la mesa frente a su esposo.

—Quería pasar tiempo con ustedes. —respondió Sting empezando a partir su carne. Desde su encuentro con Gray había pensado mucho sobre lo que él le dijo, reconoció que estaba descuidando mucho a su hijo y quiso remediarlo un poco. —¿A ti también te dio gusto que viniera? —preguntó a su hijo.

—Sí papá. —respondió el niño contento, pues había podido jugar un poco con su padre por la tarde.

Yukino rio feliz, pues amaba pasar tiempo en familia. Mientras veía comer a su esposo agradecía tenerlo con ella, pues no se imaginaba su vida sin él.

En eso escucharon el timbre de la casa.

—Yo abro. —indicó Yukino y se encaminó hacia la puerta. No sabía quién podía ser a esas horas porque no esperaban visitas y por lo general sus amigas entraban sin llamar a la puerta.

—¡Buenas noches! —dijo con una sonrisa la mujer de cabello negro que llamó a la puerta.

—Buenas noches señorita Minerva. —comentó Yukino sorprendida por ver a la doctora en su casa.

—Disculpe que haya venido sin avisar pero necesitaba hablar con el doctor Eucliffe ¿se encuentra en casa? —preguntó con amabilidad.

—Sí, pase. —le respondió la chica de ojos marrones haciéndose a un lado para dejarla entrar.

Minerva caminó unos pasos hasta llegar al comedor. Al verla entrar Sting palideció por la sorpresa, ella lo miró fijamente y por un momento vio en sus ojos un brillo perverso.

—Buenas noches doctora Minerva. —dijo el hombre de la casa, manteniendo la calma. Yukino ya se había colocado junto a la chica.

—¿No gusta cenar con nosotros? —preguntó Yukino por cortesía, pues la verdad lo que menos quería es tener a alguien arruinándoles la velada familiar.

Sting esperaba que dijera que no, ya había captado su mensaje de advertencia y con eso era suficiente. No quería que Yukino se diera cuenta de algo esa noche.

—Sí gracias. —respondió ella con una sonrisa y se sentó junto a Sting.

Yukino enseguida fue a la cocina a servirle un plato.

Minerva aprovechó para colocar su mano en la pierna de Sting, por debajo de la mesa, él sintió un escalofrío y enseguida apartó su mano, pero ella no se dejaría vencer, así que volvió a poner su mano en la rodilla de él y lentamente la fue subiendo hasta su muslo.

Minerva lo volteó a ver divertida mientras él de nuevo le retiraba la mano tratando de controlar sus emociones. En ese momento Yukino se acercó con el plato y lo colocó frente a la invitada, por lo que ella tuvo que interrumpir lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —preguntó Minerva a Ren mientras Yukino tomaba asiento. El niño la miraba fijamente ya que había notado las miradas raras entre ella y su papá, pero aun así todavía no lograba comprender lo que sucedía.

—De seguro quedó encantado con su belleza. —comentó Yukino con una sonrisa. Ren no dijo nada y siguió comiendo en silencio.

Minerva sonrió halagada por el comentario de Yukino. Después las mujeres iniciaron una conversación.

La cena trascurrió con incomodidad para Sting, pues Minerva aprovechaba cualquier momento para provocarlo. Le rozó, por debajo de la mesa, en varias ocasiones la parte inferior de la pierna, otras veces le acariciaba la entrepierna. Y él sólo pegaba un respingo y se acomodaba en la silla.

En ese momento se debatía entre dos sentimientos, el deseo y el enojo. Sentía enojo hacia Minerva por haberse presentado en su casa, quería correrla y decirle que lo suyo terminaba por intentar dañar a su familia de ese modo, pero a veces cuando sentía sus caricias, deseaba mandar todo al traste y besarla en ese momento no importándole que su esposa estuviera presente.

Después de cenar se fueron a sentar a la sala para tomar un poco de café.

—Se han acabado las galletas. —comentó Yukino dejando la bandeja con las tazas de café sobre la mesita. —Iré a comprar algunas.

—Por mí no se preocupe, así está bien. —dijo Minerva.

— Iré de todas formas, a mi esposo no le gusta tomar café sin galletas. —señaló Yukino con una sonrisa. —Mientras pueden aprovechar para platicar.

Después Yukino salió de la casa para ir a comprar las galletas, quedándose en la sala Sting, Minerva y Ren.

—Te dije que si tú no lo hacías, lo haría yo. —comentó la mujer seria, mirando a Sting que estaba sentado en el sillón del costado, con Ren.

—Hijo, ve a jugar a tu cuarto. —le pidió Ren a su hijo.

El niño lo obedeció y Minerva se fue a sentar junto a Sting.

—No tenías por qué venir aquí. —le reclamó Sting molesto. —Has llegado muy lejos.

—Tú me orillaste a esto. —contestó la chica. —Si te hubieras decidido antes a decirle la verdad a ella, no estaría yo aquí.

—Ni se te ocurra decirle algo a ella. —Ordenó Sting.

—Está bien, esta noche no diré nada, pero no te aseguró que pueda hacer mañana. —sonrió ella y se acercó para besarlo, pero él volteó la cara.

Sabía que era un canalla, pero aun así no quería llegar a ofender la casa en la que vivía su hijo.

Minerva volvió a sonreír y besó el cuello de su camisa, dejando el rastro de su lápiz labial. Sting al darse cuenta se paró enseguida y se dirigió a su cuarto, tenía que cambiarse la camisa antes de que su esposa llegara. No contaba con que su amante lo seguiría al cuarto.

Ahí ella se encargó de hacer su siguiente jugada antes de acercarse a él por la espalda para abrazarlo y comenzar a acariciar su pecho desnudo.

—Minerva no. —dijo él tratando de librarse de su abrazo.

Pero ella comenzó a besarle el cuello y a acariciarlo con más pasión. Entonces a Sting se le nublaron los sentidos por el deseo y se olvidó de todo rastro de buen juicio.

No podía evitarlo, esa mujer simplemente lo volvía loco.

Sting giró sin deshacer el abrazó de ella y comenzó a besarla con ansiedad. Lentamente él hizo retroceder a Minerva y terminaron por caer en la cama con él sobre ella.

El rechinido de la puerta lo hizo girar hacía ella.

Ahí parada estaba Yukino con las manos en su boca para ahogar los sollozos.

Cuando ella llegó a la planta baja se dio cuenta que no llevaba el monedero, así que tuvo que regresar por él, al entrar a la casa no vio a nadie en la sala, pero por el bolso de Minerva en la sala sabía que ella seguía ahí, pensó que estaría en el baño así que decidió buscar a su esposo en el cuarto. Al abrir la puerta se quedó en shock al ver como su esposo besaba a esa mujer

Sting al ver Yukino se puso de pie de inmediato, se sentía tan miserable. Ella lo veía con los ojos llorosos y sintiendo un gran dolor en el pecho.

El hombre que amaba tanto y al que le había dedicado casi toda su vida la había traicionado. Dio media vuelta y corrió a buscar a su hijo, afortunadamente para ella el niño estaba en la sala, lo agarró con fuerza de un brazo y lo condujo a la puerta.

No podía estar ni un minuto más ahí, sentía el aire pesado, lo único que quería es correr y alejarse lo más que pudiera de ahí. Sin embargo no podía hacerlo por el niño.

—Yukinoo. —la llamó Sting desde la sala, pero ella no se detuvo y salió de la casa. Él intentó seguirla pero Minerva se lo impidió tomándolo de la mano. Él volteó a verla.

—Déjala. —le pidió. —es mejor así, de todas formas se iba a enterar.

—Pero no de esta forma. —le dijo él mirando hacia la puerta, debatiéndose entre ir por su esposa o no.

—Es momento de que elijas. —la pelinegra soltó su mano. —¿O tu esposa o yo?

Y en ese momento Sting prefirió la pasión y la juventud por sobre la dulzura y el amor.

 **/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Yukino jalaba bruscamente a su hijo por las escaleras, a pesar de que el niño se quejaba por el dolor. Ya no aguantaba tanto dolor y tanta decepción, pero seguía esforzándose por no llorar, pues no quería que su hijo la viera en ese estado.

Al llegar frente a la puerta del departamento de Juvia, soltó a su hijo, quien abrió la puerta y entró a la casa.

—Hola. —exclamó contento, ignorando el sufrimiento de su madre.

—Hola. —saludó Juvia quien estaba en la cocina preparando una jarra de jugo de naranja.

Ren corrió a la sala, donde estaban Gray y Umi viendo la televisión. Lucy ya se había marchado a su casa desde hacía una hora.

Yukino entró casi después de su hijo y sin decir una palabra se fue a sentar al comedor y se sirvió un vaso de agua, el que tomó con desesperación.

Gray y Juvia se voltearon a ver preocupados, su amiga tenía muy mal semblante.

—Niños vamos para que les lea un cuento. —dijo Gray poniéndose de pie, pues intuía lo que había pasado y era mejor dejar solas a las dos mujeres para que hablaran.

—¡Sí! —exclamaron los dos niños al unísono y siguieron a Gray al cuarto de Umi.

Juvia se acercó a Yukino.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó.

Yukino dejó el vaso en la mesa, la miró a la cara y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Se sentía fatal, quería morirse en ese momento. Sting era toda su vida y lo estaba perdiendo.

—¿Yukino que tienes? —preguntó angustiada Juvia, no era normal ver a su amiga en ese estado. Desde que ella estuvo con Sting siempre estaba feliz.

—Juvia ¿soy buena esposa? —preguntó Yukino. —¿verdad que me porto bien con Sting?¿que no le he fallado? —ella se veía angustiada, Juvia no sabía que contestar. —¡Respóndeme! —exigió Momo.

Necesitaba saber que había hecho mal, en que se había equivocado para que Sting buscara a otra.

—Yukino tú eres una increíble esposa y madre. —contestó Juvia colocándose frente a ella.

—Entonces…entonces ¿Por qué él me engañó? —preguntó aferrándose a su amiga en un abrazo desesperado. —¿Por qué? —Yukino seguía llorando desconsoladamente.

Juvia comprendió todo y correspondió el abrazo preguntándose lo mismo. Sting no tenía justificación ante sus ojos.

—No quiero verlo esta noche. —susurró Yukino.

—No te preocupes, quédate aquí. —le dijo Juviai. Sin dejar de abrazarla la llevó a su cuarto para que se recostara un rato y poder hablar sin miedo a que los niños pudieran escuchar.

Pero Yukino no quiso decir nada más, se sentó en la cama abrazando sus piernas y recargó su cabeza en ellas. Sus lágrimas pararon, aunque su dolor no. Y mientras pensaba en todo lo sucedido otro sentimiento despertó en ella: miedo.

Miedo a estar sola, miedo a ser independiente.

¿Cómo mantendría a su hijo? ¿Cómo enfrentaría la vida sin Sting?

Juvia la contempló por un rato, desde un sillón, respetando su silencio.

—Te traeré un té. —dijo la peli azul poniéndose de pie.

Yukino no contestó, seguía absorta en su dolor.

Juvia salió de la habitación encontrándose con su esposo en la cocina.

—Los niños se han quedado dormidos. —informó él mientras se servía un vaso de jugo.

—Yukino ya no llora pero sigue muy mal. —ella se acercó a su esposo quien bebía de su jugo. —Me siento muy triste por ella. —dijo abrazándose del torso de Gray.

Él dejó el vaso en la barra y también la abrazó.

—Enterarse de que tu esposo te es infiel es muy doloroso, pero tiene que ser fuerte y superarlo por el bien de Ren.

—Sí. —dijo ella. —Oye ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó segundos después, sorprendida y apartándose de su esposo para verlo a cara.

Gray supo que había cometido un error.

—Hace tiempo por casualidad vi a Sting con esa chica. —confesó. El rostro de Juvia pasó de la sorpresa al enojo.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes? hubiera prevenido a Yukino. —reclamó.

—No nos correspondía a nosotros contar algo tan delicado. —dijo Gray.

—Aun así me lo debiste contar, somos esposos y se supone que no debemos tener secretos. —Ella seguía enojada y él no quería pelear, ya tenía sueño. —quien sabe cuántas cosas más me ocultas.

—No oculto nada. —dijo él. —supongo que acompañaras a Yukino toda la noche, así que iré a dormir al cuarto de visitas. —señaló Gray dando por terminada la conversación.

—¡Ah no! —exclamó Juvia poniéndose frente a él dando por terminado su intento de escape. —¿A dónde crees que vas?—preguntó.

—A dormir. —dijo él, agarró su cara entre sus manos y luego se inclinó para besarla. —comprende que no me gusta inmiscuirme en la vida de los demás. —comentó después de separarse de ella. —Hasta mañana. —dijo y salió de la cocina para irse a dormir.

Y a Juvia se le bajó el coraje, pues entendió las razones de su esposo. Después de eso le preparó un té a su amiga, y mientras esperaba a que se calentara el agua le habló a Lucy para informarle la situación, aunque le pidió que fuera discreta.

Lucy prefirió no decirle que ya lo sabía todo, no quería hacer enojar a su cuñada.

 **/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Al día siguiente Yukino se pasó en casa de Juvia media mañana, la chica bajó por el uniforme del niño, teniendo que contenerse para no darle un buen golpe en la entrepierna a Sting cuando preguntó por Yukino.

Gray se encargó de llevar a los dos niños a la escuela de camino a su trabajo.

Lucy se fue a trabajar y se encargó de convencer a Hibiki para que la ayudara.

 **/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Un poco después del mediodía Yukino bajó a su casa para encargarse del aseo de la casa, pero esta vez lo hacía todo con desgano.

Cuando llegó el turno de entrar a la recámara, lo primero que vio fue la cama destendida y el mal recuerdo de su esposo besando a esa mujer le llegó a la cabeza.

Corrió hacia la cama y aventó al suelo las sabanas y las almohadas. Luego cayó de rodillas en el suelo y recostó medio cuerpo en la cama.

Lloró otra vez a la par que golpeaba el colchón y gritaba de dolor y de coraje, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así hasta que se quedó dormida por el cansancio.

Cuando despertó ya eran casi las dos, no se preocupó por su hijo ya que Juvia se haría cargo de él por esa tarde.

Yukino se puso de pie, estaba entumida de las piernas por la incómoda posición en la que estaba.

—Yukino tenemos que hablar. —dijo Sting a sus espaldas, no se había dado cuenta de cuando había llegado. Él volteó a ver las sábanas y almohadas tiradas y se sintió mal.

Ella giró lentamente, no vio en su rostro arrepentimiento, así que imaginó que hablarían sobre el divorcio.

—No quiero hablar contigo ahora. —dijo ella angustiada, no estaba preparada para hablar de ese tema. De hecho no quería hablar sobre eso. Ya lo había pensado toda la noche.

No quería divorciarse, había decidido que si él le pedía perdón, se olvidaría de todo y comenzaría de nuevo. "Sólo esta vez" se dijo, sólo esta vez lo perdonaría, si la volvía a engañar entonces sí lo dejaría. Ella tenía miedo de no poder criar sola a su hijo y de no poder enfrentarse sola al mundo, pero sobre todo amaba inmensamente a su marido.

—Es necesario que hablemos. —contestó Sting. Ya era hora de pedirle el divorcio, y aunque estaba seguro de que ella no aceptaría él no estaba dispuesto a dar un paso atrás. —quiero el divorcio. —informó él. Yukino sintió una opresión en el pecho. —puedes quedarte con la casa y la custodia de nuestro hijo.

—Sting por favor recupera el sentido. —le pidió llorando. — yo te perdono, cometiste un error pero sé que no lo volverás a hacer. —dijo ella acercándose a él.

—Lo siento Momo. —Sting retrocedió. —pero ya no hay marcha atrás, no puedo seguir contigo. —el sonido de su cara siendo cacheteada resonó en la habitación, Yukino apretó los dientes con lágrimas en los ojos

—¡Eso tengo que decirlo yo! Eres un poco hombre, estúpido ¡Yo debo decir, quiero el divorcio hijo de puta!—reclamó Momo.

—Pues hazlo. —dijo enojado. —pídeme el divorcio que te lo daré con gusto. —gritó y se volteó para ir al closet.

Cuando Yukino vio que sacó una maleta negra y empezó a guardar su ropa en ella, se olvidó del coraje y tuvo miedo, miedo a perderlo.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó acercándosele.

—Me voy. —le dijo él. —después te traeré los papeles del divorcio.

Sting caminó hacia la puerta seguido de Yukino.

—Te irás con esa mujerzuela, Sting no me dejes. —le suplicó Yukino. A él le dolía escucharla, pero ya había tomado una decisión, era mejor así.

Yukino le siguió suplicando hasta que llegaron a la puerta principal.

—No Sting no me dejes. —le imploró cuando él tomó la manija de la puerta, intentó quitarle la maleta, pero él tuvo más fuerza.

Sting salió dando un portazo y Yukino se dejó caer al suelo recargándose en la puerta.

—No te vayas. —murmuraba mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro y su corazón se apretujaba.

 **/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Mientras tanto Natsu estaba sentado en una mesa en la terraza de un restaurante esperando a su padre y a su abuelo. El día anterior le llamaron para informarle que lo querían ver.

Estaba tomando tranquilamente un vaso de refresco, observó su reloj y vio que aún faltaban quince minutos para la cita.

Unas mesas más atrás, cerca de una maceta con unas grandes hojas verdes, se encontraban Lucy y Hibiki mirando a su presa, es decir a Natsu. Gracias a Gray se enteró de la hora de salida de Natsu y pudieron seguirlo hasta ese lugar.

—Lucy ¿podrías recordarme por qué estoy aquí? —Preguntó Hibiki nervioso. Ya se había arrepentido de aceptar ayudarla.

—Porque eres un gran amigo y porque tengo que cerciorarme de que no sean en vano mis futuros intentos por conquistarlo. —respondió Lucy con una sonrisa.

—Y eso me beneficia en…

—En que tú querida novia se pondrá alegre cuando le regales los pases VIP para el concierto de SHiNee. —le recordó. Él la ayudaba y ella le regalaba esos boletos que había obtenido gracias a sus contactos en el mundo artístico. Aunque eso sí, ella le dio libertad de elegir ayudarla o no, pues jamás lo obligaría a hacer algo que no quisiera.

Hibiki se puso de pie y respiró hondo para tomar valor. Se recordó que lo hacía por su querida Vania… así y también por ayudar a su amiga.

El chico de cabello naranja comenzó a caminar a la mesa de Natsu a paso rápido, pues a mal paso darle prisa. Se detuvo hasta quedar frente a él, sólo separados por la mesa.

Natsu al sentir su presencia alzó el rostro y lo miró serio, pero sin enojo.

—¡Hola! —saludó Hibiki con una forzada sonrisa.

—Hola. —Natsu respondió el saludo con confusión.

Hibiki volteó a ver a Lucy, quien le enseñó el pulgar y le sonrió, después volvió su vista a Natsu.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —preguntó el de cabello rosa. Y Hibiki quiso que lo partiera un rayo para evitar la vergüenza que venía a continuación.

—Sabes. —empezó titubeante. ¡Rayos, como odiaba a Lucy! — Te he visto desde hace rato. —Natsu se acomodó en la silla. Hibiki tragó grueso y le empezaron a sudar las manos. —Te me haces un chico interesante y atractivo. —soltó de golpe. —("Lo hago por Vania, lo hago por Vania") —repetía mentalmente. ¡Sí que odiaba a Lucy y su discurso yaoiyesco! (?)

—¿Estas insinuando que te gusto? —preguntó Natsu sorprendido. Y Hibiki solamente asintió, estaba seguro que de lo nervioso, avergonzado y humillado que estaba sólo le saldría un hilo de voz.

—("Que se ponga de pie y me dé un golpe en la cara") —rogaba Hibiki, pues así confirmaría que no era gay y él se podría ir a su casa y encerrarse para no salir más.

Pero Natsu mantuvo su rostro sereno.

—Siéntate por favor. —pidió el chico de cabello rosa señalando la silla junto a Hibiki.

Y Hibiki sintió que el alma se le escapaba. ¿Qué haría ahora?, él no era gay, ¿Y se le intentaba tomar la mano? ¿O besar? ¿O llevarlo a un motel?, y el color se le fue del cuerpo.

El chico se sentó y puso sus brazos pegados a sus piernas, miró fijamente a Natsu para no perderse detalle de sus movimientos y no lo tomara desprevenido.

A cierta distancia Lucy observaba con el corazón en la mano. Si Natsu resultaba ser gay ¿Cómo carambas tendría un hijo suyo?, hizo la silla un poco hacia atrás para tener espacio y que pudiera correr hacia la mesa en la que estaban los dos hombres de llamativo cabello en caso de que Natsu quisiera propasarse con su amigo.

El silencio incómodo que había entre los dos chicos fue cortado por Natsu.

—Me da mucha pena. —dijo rascándose el cabello. —pero no comparto tus preferencias sexuales.

—¿Estás diciendo que no eres gay? —preguntó Hibiki.

—Sí, no soy gay. —dijo Natsu.

—¡Que alivio! —susurró Hibiki.

—¿Qué?

—No nada. —dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. —en fin, no te quito más tu tiempo. —dijo poniéndose de pie. —Nos vemos—se despidió con la mano y a toda prisa salió del restaurante.

Natsu quedó confundido por lo raro que era ese tipo pero deseó no volvérselo a encontrar.

Lucy alcanzó a su amigo en la esquina, donde lo abrazó alegre al enterarse que Natsu no era gay.

—Te adoro Hibiki. —le dijo mientras lo abrazaba. —Eres el mejor amigo del mundo.

Y bueno, al ver la sincera sonrisa de Lucy y el brillo de sus ojos, él estuvo de acuerdo en que no le importaba pasar vergüenzas. Además sabía que Lucy haría lo mismo por él.

 **/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Al dar la hora acordada el padre y el abuelo se presentaron ante Natsu.

—Hola querido hijo. —saludó Igneel con una sonrisa.

—Natsu. —habló serio el hombre que acompañaba a Igneel, de cabello negro hasta los hombros, y de semblante duro.

—Papá, abuelo ¿Qué los trae por aquí? —preguntó mientras ellos se sentaban.

—No sé porque te haces el tonto si ya lo sabes. —dijo el abuelo. —Eres mi único nieto varón y que quiero que me des un heredero.

—Yhwach, no seas tan exigente con Natsu. —pidió Igneel. —yo también quiero nietos pero el muchacho elegirá a su debido tiempo a la que será su esposa.

Natsu se sorprendió por las palabras de su padre.

—A su edad yo ya estaba casado. —mencionó el abuelo.

—Abuelo, ya les he dicho que por el momento no me interesa tener novia ni mucho menos casarme. —informó Natsu serio.

—Un mes Natsu, te daré un mes para que consigas esposa o yo mismo elegiré por ti. —sentenció el abuelo con dureza.

Natsu bufó hastiado.

 **/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Después del restaurante Lucy fue a casa de su hermano. Después de comentar un poco sobre Yukino, sentados en la sala, ella les contó que Natsu no era gay y que necesitaba otro plan para conquistarlo.

—No pues no se me ocurre nada. —dijo Juvia.

—Necesito encontrar algo que le guste para llamar su atención.

—Su único interés son las plantas. —comentó Gray. —Dile de una especie nueva e ira hasta el fin del mundo de ser necesario.

Era su hermana después de todo, así que la ayudaría un poco.

Lucy abrió los ojos por la alegría.

Después Gray manipuló digitalmente algunas fotos de orquídeas para que dieran la apariencia de ser una nueva especie.

—Úsalas bien. —le dijo a su hermana mientras le entregaba las fotos.

—Sí. —respondió ella.

Después se fue a su casa y le habló a Hibiki por teléfono, pues de nuevo necesitaba su ayuda. Porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría su hermano si le decía que necesitaba un afrodisíaco para su plan.

Hibiki aceptó ayudarla a conseguir lo que quería siempre y cuando Gray no se enterara, ya que tenía miedo de que lo despellejara vivo.

 **/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Esa misma noche Natsu tuvo en sus manos las fotos que mostraban una nueva clase de orquídeas y el mapa de su ubicación. Él no quiso perder tiempo y preparó todo para ir en su búsqueda al día siguiente.

Gray se sintió un poco culpable cuando él lo llamó emocionado para darle la buena noticia y solicitarle permiso para faltar al trabajo.

Esa noche tres personas no pudieron dormir por distintas razones.

Yukino porque sentía la cama tan vacía y grande sin su esposo, porque el dolor por no tenerlo le oprimía el corazón.

Natsu porque estaba ansioso de ir a esa isla y encontrar la rara flor. Sería un logro importante para su carrera.

Y Lucy porque estaba feliz al imaginarse con el vientre abultado.

Porque estaba segura, esta vez Natsu caería ante sus encantos.

* * *

 _ **Hibiki buen amigo jajajaja yo quiero uno así -w-**_

 _ **dejen sus comentarios ^u^**_


	7. Capítulo 7 Un hueso duro de roer

_**Capítulo 7.- Un hueso duro de roer.**_

Lucy se levantó muy temprano esa mañana, se bañó, se arregló y preparó las cosas que necesitaría para el viaje y para ejecutar el plan que había elaborado la noche anterior.

Primero pasó a casa de Hibiki para recoger aquel polvito en que tenía depositada su fe y luego manejó hasta el embarcadero de Hargeon, donde tomó el pequeño Ferry que la llevaría a la Isla Mashiba.

El viaje a la isla duró casi una hora, estando ahí se encargó de poner en marcha los primeros pasos de su plan y enseguida regresó al embarcadero de Hargeon para esperar a Natsu.

El chico de cabello rosa llegó al mediodía y enseguida subió al ferry, seguido a una prudente distancia por Lucy, quien llevaba puesto un short de mezclilla, una blusa azul de manga larga, unas sandalias negras y una bolsa negra que llevaba cruzada.

Natsu prefirió quedarse en cubierta para contemplar la tranquilidad que emanaba el mar y lo bello que resultaba observar las pequeñas islas cubiertas de vegetación de los alrededores. Escuchaba el ruido de las olas al chocar contra el barco y el revolotear de las gaviotas que bajaban para comer lo que los turistas le aventaban al mar cuando una risa llamó su atención. Volteó hacía su derecha y se quitó los lentes oscuros para ver mejor, se sorprendió al ver a poca distancia a Lucy dándole de comer a las aves.

Ella también volteó en ese momento y al verlo le sonrió y se acercó a él.

— ¡Hola Natsu! —le saludó con una sonrisa.

—Hola. —respondió el saludo acomodando su mochila al hombro. —No creí que volveríamos a vernos. —dijo con sinceridad.

—Yo tampoco lo pensé. —mintió. —pero me alegra verte, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar dando clase? —fingió curiosidad.

—Estoy investigando sobre una nueva especie de orquídeas. —comentó él.

—Yo también estoy trabajando, busco inspiración para un nuevo reportaje y creí que estando en medio de un paisaje agradable la encontraría. —le sonrió.

Natsu se quedó callado observándola y Lucy fingió pensar, pues de sobra sabía lo que haría.

— ¡Oye! ¿Y si te acompaño? —Exclamó —quizá pueda inspirarme mejor viendo flores y la belleza de la isla. —Lucy esperaba que aceptara. —Además que creo disfrutaré mejor el viaje con compañía que sola.

—Pero tenemos que tomar otro bote, pues la flor está en una isla desierta. —le comentó.

— ¿Pero volveremos hoy? —preguntó Lucy fingiendo inocencia y preocupación.

—Sí, no pienso pasar la noche en una isla desierta.

—Entonces no se diga más. —comentó con una sonrisa. —vayamos en busca de esa orquídea.

Natsu sonrió ligeramente al ver la emoción de la chica, la consideraba un poco extraña pero buena persona. Y además no le parecía tan mala idea tener compañía en ese viaje.

Lo que restó del camino se la pasaron viendo el paisaje y Lucy de vez en cuando le preguntaba algo sobre plantas.

Al llegar a la isla Mashiba tomaron una pequeña embarcación que los llevaría a la isla donde supuestamente se localizaba la nueva especie de orquídea. El trayecto duró hora y media.

Lucy iba feliz, sonreía todo el tiempo, al principio por imaginarse el éxito de su misión, después por ver la maravilla de la naturaleza, el mar que cambiaba de tono conforme avanzaban, los distintos tonos de verde que la variedad de vegetación les daban a unas pequeñas islas, los sonidos de los pájaros…

Natsu de vez en cuando la contemplaba sonreír.

Arribaron a la isla por el lado rocoso, Natsu le tendió la mano a Lucy para ayudarla a bajar.

—Recuerde que tiene que venir por nosotros a las cuatro. —le dijo Natsu al señor de la lancha, moreno y de cabello y ojos negros.

—Sí. —respondió el señor levantando su mano para despedirse. —me voy.

Lucy le guiñó un ojo y el señor hizo lo mismo, sonrió al recordar lo que ella le había pedido, no todos los días veía a una muchacha pidiendo semejante cosa.

La lancha se fue y Lucy e Ichigo comenzaron a subir la formación rocosa, que tenía varios metros de altura.

Varios minutos después Lucy ya no aguantaba más, sentía que el corazón se le salía del cuerpo, le dolía respirar y hasta caminar y el sol quemaba su piel, pues se le había olvidado llevar bloqueador. Se detuvo un momento para tomar aire, Natsu escuchó su quejido de cansancio y volteó a verla.

—Será mejor que te quedes aquí. —le dijo él. —ya estas cansada y tus zapatos no son adecuados. Yo iré hasta la cima y luego bajaré.

—Pero no me quiero quedar aquí sola. —señaló ella. —No estoy tan cansada, puedo seguir subiendo. —Natsu la miró con preocupación, pues sabía que no estaba acostumbrada a esas actividades. —Te seguiré lo más lejos que pueda, si me cansó o me siento mal me detendré para no estorbarte. —agregó.

—Está bien. —le dijo él.

Ellos volvieron a caminar subiendo con cuidado por las rocas, de nuevo él caminaba hasta el frente, pues no tenía mucha dificultad para hacerlo.

— ¡Ah! —gimoteaba Lucy sin aliento mientras subía las rocas. — ¡Ah! —trataba de llamar a Natsu que ya había llegado a la cima, pero su voz no salía.

Se detuvo para recuperar el aire y sus piernas empezaron a temblarle.

—Lucy apúrate. —le gritó Natsu desde arriba y siguió su camino.

Ella suspiró cansada.

—Tratando de atrapar a este tipo terminaré muerta. —susurró antes de retomar su marcha.

Con mucho esfuerzo logró llegar a la cima, se dobló para tocar sus rodillas y respiró hondo. Ya no aguantaba su cuerpo, lo único que quería era acostarse en su cómoda cama.

Natsu regresó por ella.

—Vamos. —le dijo extendiéndole la mano. Ella la tomó y él la guio por el terreno rocoso hasta el otro borde.

Desde ahí pudieron contemplar el paisaje, la playa que estaba abajo, el mar, las otras formaciones rocosas y lo grande que era la isla.

Natsu buscó por los alrededores la flor, pero no la halló, después se sentó junto a Lucy a contemplar el mar y para descansar un rato.

—No creí que la isla fuera tan grande. —le comentó él.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?

—Volver después. —respondió Natsu. —quiero encontrar esa orquídea. —Lucy se sintió un poco culpable al ver el afán del chico, pero esa era la única manera de tener a su hija.

Como ya era tarde y habían caminado bastante, Natsu sintió hambre, así que de su mochila sacó una pieza de pan envuelto en plástico.

—Toma. —le dijo a Lucy. Ella lo aceptó con gusto y de su bolsa sacó una pequeña charola con bolas de arroz y se la dio a él.

—Come. —le dijo ella. Él las aceptó con una sonrisa.

Después de comer decidieron que ya era hora de regresar, así que bajaron por el mismo lado que habían subido. Esta vez a Lucy le costó menos trabajo hacerlo.

Estaban a medio camino cuando distinguieron el bote atracado en el lugar de llegada.

—Ya llegó el bote. —comentó Natsu deteniéndose, Lucy se paró junto a él.

—Sí. —respondió sonriendo. —Oye pero ya se está yendo. —agregó con tono de sorpresa al ver que el bote comenzó a virar.

Natsu miró su reloj, apenas eran las tres y media.

—Pero todavía no es la hora. —comentó preocupado.

—Pues ve a ver si lo alcanzas. —le indicó Lucy. Natsu la vio afligida, supuso que estaría angustiada ante la posibilidad de quedarse en esa isla.

Él comenzó a descender llamando a gritos al señor del barco para que se detuviera. Cuando él dio la media vuelta Lucy quitó la cara de preocupación y sonrió triunfante, sin embargo también comenzó a gritar llamando al señor del bote fingiendo desesperación.

Pero todos sus gritos fueron inútiles ya que el señor del bote, aunque los escuchó llamarlo, no dio la vuelta para regresar por ellos. Ellos vieron desde las piedras como la lancha se perdía en el horizonte haciéndose cada vez más pequeña a su vista.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —preguntó Lucy afligida volteando a verlo.

—Cálmate. —le pidió Natsu. —todavía podemos llamar a otro bote. —le dijo con tranquilidad y sacó su celular de la mochila. —No hay señal. —le informó contrariado.

Lucy sacó su celular.

—El mío tampoco tiene señal. —dijo tratando de parecer decepcionada. —qué mala suerte que la isla en la que se encuentran las orquídeas no tenga señal. —comentó reprimiendo la risa. ¡Sí que era un genio!

—No sé qué podemos hacer ahora. —Natsu estaba afligido, pues los botes no frecuentaban ese lugar y le preocupaba que la noche los agarrara ahí, en esa isla sin comida, agua, techo bajo que cobijarse y resguardarse del frío.

Se culpaba por haber arrastrado a Lucy a esa situación. Volteó a verla, ella contemplaba el horizonte, su cara reflejaba seriedad y tranquilidad, pero él intuía que ella sólo trataba de no parecer angustiada, pues de sobra sabía, al menos así lo creía él, que en realidad tenía miedo y angustia por la situación en la que estaban.

Lucy volteó a verlo y le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

—Creo que lo mejor será caminar hasta la playa. —le comentó. —ahí podremos buscar comida y leña para hacer una fogata para llamar la atención de algún barco que pueda pasar.

Natsu aceptó la idea y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la playa. Él caminaba afligido pensando cómo salir de ahí.

Cuando llegaron a la playa vieron a lo lejos algunos bultos, así que se apresuraron a acercarse a ellos.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Lucy intrigada.

—No sé. —respondió Natsu y se agachó para quitar la envoltura de plástico negra. El primer bulto contenía unas mantas, el segundo una tienda de campaña y unas sillas que se doblaban y el tercero una nevera de plástico con comida y bebidas.

Los dos se sorprendieron, pero Lucy puso cara de indignación y puso sus manos en la cadera.

—Primero dejas ir el barco, ahora encontramos una tienda de campaña y comida. Qué bien planeado tenías todo. —le reprochó Lucy. —Seguramente me trajiste aquí con la intención de aprovecharte de mí. —comentó ella.

—Pero yo no sabía nada de esto. —se defendió de la acusación. Lucy sintió pena al ver su expresión de angustia y temor.

—Entonces ¿porque están estas cosas aquí?

Natsu pensó unos minutos una buena respuesta, pues no quería quedar como un pervertido ante ella.

—Seguramente pertenecen a los pescadores, algunos suelen practicar pesca nocturna. —lo último lo dijo con duda, pero fue lo único que se le ocurría para justificar la tienda de campaña.

Lucy relajó su semblante.

—Sí, tienes razón. —le dijo con una sonrisa. —seguramente son de algunos pescadores, lo bueno es que tuvimos suerte de encontrar las cosas y no moriremos de hambre o frío. —Natsu también se relajó y suspiró aliviado.

— ("De verdad que este chico es muy inocente") —pensó Lucy mientras le sonreía. —deberíamos de armar la tienda y encender la fogata. —

—Sí. —respondió Natsu poniéndose de pie.

Natsu armó la tienda de campaña con ayuda de Lucy y luego hizo la fogata, Lucy sacó de la nevera unos camotes y los puso a asar.

En lo que esperaban, Natsu buscaba señal para el teléfono, caminó hasta unas rocas y se subió en ellas, pero por desgracia su teléfono no agarró señal. Decepcionado se sentó en ellas, como ya era tarde el oleaje ya era más fuerte, por lo que a veces el agua al chocar contra las piedras lo salpicaba un poco.

Él cerró los ojos y recargó su espalda en una piedra para disfrutar el sonido de las olas chocando contra las rocas y la brisa marina. Sintió a Lucy sentarse a su lado, pero no abrió los ojos.

Ella lo contemplaba fijamente. Una idea le cruzó por la cabeza. Era su oportunidad, lo besaría aprovechando su descuido y luego una cosa llevaría a otra.

Giró su torso hacía él y lentamente se inclinó hacia su rostro, pero cuando ya estaba muy cerca de probar sus labios, una gran ola chocó contra las piedras y los mojó, no fue suficiente para empaparlos, pero sí para evitar que Lucy cumpliera su cometido pues ella tuvo que apartarse de Natsu y él abrió los ojos.

—Es mejor que nos movamos de aquí o pescaremos un resfriado. —comentó Natsu.

—Sí. —dijo Lucy con frustración. —Iré a ver si ya están los camotes. —Se levantó rápido y fue hacía la fogata.

Retiró los camotes del fuego y los puso en un pequeño traste que acomodó en la sábana que había tendido en la arena.

Aprovechó que Natsu entró a la tienda para guardar su celular, y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un sobre con un polvo blanco, el cual se lo espolvoreó en un orificio que le hizo a uno de los camotes.

Sonrió al recordar las palabras de Hibiki sobre que ese era un potente afrodisiaco al cual ni siquiera alguien como Ichigo podría resistirse.

—Ojala funcione. —susurró Lucy mientras volvía a depositar el camote en el traste, junto a los otros.

Natsu salió de la tienda y se sentó frente a ella.

—Lo siento. —se disculpó desanimado. —si no fuera por mí no estarías en esta situación.

—No te preocupes. —le respondió ella. —no es tan malo. —lo animó. Él se sintió un poco mejor.

Lucy tomó el camote preparado y se lo ofreció.

—Toma, seguramente ya tienes hambre.

—Gracias. —le dijo tomando el alimento.

Ella veía expectante como él se llevaba el alimento a su boca cuando unos ruidos extraños los hicieron voltear hacia un costado.

Era un pequeño jabalí que estaba a unos siete metros de ellos. Natsu dejó caer el camote y se puso de pie en un brinco, Lucy lo imitó, se alejaron asustados y corriendo al ver que el animal caminaba hacia ellos, lo bueno fue que se detuvo al olfatear el aroma de los camotes. Comenzó a comérselos ante la mirada de sorpresa de los chicos.

— ¡Ah! —gritó Lucy con pánico. — ¡Mis camotes!¡Mis camotes! —empezó a gritar con desesperación dando saltos en su lugar.

No podía permitir que ese animal se comiera el camote que era para Natsu. Él no entendía porque Lucy se preocupaba tanto por esos camotes, era cierto que tenía hambre pero tampoco era para desesperarse de esa forma.

Lucy buscó en la arena y encontró unas piedras.

— ¡Jabalí tonto! —gritó mientras le arrojaba una piedra, que no acertó. —No te comas eso. —volvió a lanzarle una piedra, esta vez le dio en las patas y el jabalí salió corriendo.

Al ver que el jabalí se fue Lucy corrió hasta la sábana, sólo para comprobar que ya no quedaba ningún camote.

— ¡Se comió el camote! —exclamó ella con pesar.

—Hay más en la nevera. —le dijo Natsu.

— ¡Ese camote era importante! —le gritó a Natsu quien la vio con confusión. —Digo, no nos podemos dar el lujo de perder la comida. —suavizó su tono de voz. —estamos en esta isla desierta y no sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí.

Después asaron otros camotes pero ya no tuvo oportunidad de preparar uno con esos polvos que le había dado Hibiki.

Así llegó la noche y ellos se sentaron frente a la fogata para calentarse un poco, ya el viento soplaba y la temperatura estaba bajando.

Natsu vio frotarse las manos a Lucy, ella era delgada y un poco pequeña así que supuso tendría frío, por lo que se quitó la chamarra negra y se la dio a ella.

—Gracias. —le sonrió sinceramente.

—De...nada. —se puso un poco nervioso.

—Pero ¿tú no tienes frío? —preguntó ella. Él negó con la cabeza. —De todas formas será mejor que nos acerquemos más para darnos calor. —dijo ella y se acercó más a él.

Comenzaron a platicar de varias cosas concernientes a sus respectivos trabajos. Mientras él le contaba sobre una de las propiedades de una planta, ella recargó la cabeza en su brazo.

Él se puso nervioso, y Lucy se dio cuenta. Así que ella se acercó más a él, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho y puso su mano sobre su pierna.

— ("¿Pero por qué no ha hecho nada?") —se preguntó ella, pues Natsu seguía sin mover un músculo.

Lucy comprendió que él no iniciaría nada, así que ella tendría ser la que tomara el sartén por el mango. Se separó un poco de él y volteó a verlo, él miraba el mar, aunque su cara denotaba tensión.

—Natsu. —susurró su nombre de manera sensual, él bajo la cara y la vista para verla. Lucy se elevó un poco para acercarse a su rostro, él sólo observaba sin saber que hacer pues estaba nervioso.

Se debatía entre acortar la distancia o no, después de todo no quería aprovecharse de la situación, pero optó por permanecer estático, siendo Lucy la encargada de acortar la distancia.

Pero la suerte ese día no estaba de parte de Lucy, pues unos chillidos de animal se escucharon en ese instante. Los dos voltearon y se espantaron de ver al jabalí de la tarde parado frente a ellos.

/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/

Mientras tanto a miles de kilómetros de ahí, en la ciudad de Londres, un hombre Albino y apuesto bajaba del escenario, pues acababa de dar un exitoso concierto en uno de los estadios más importantes de esa ciudad.

Todavía se escuchaban los gritos de sus fans llamándolo, pero ya no saldría a cantar. Su personal enseguida se encargó de proporcionarle una toalla para que se secara el sudor y de darle una botella de agua.

Un hombre alto, moreno y de lentes se colocó junto a él mientras caminaban hacia los camerinos.

—Lyon en el camerino te está esperando alguien. —le informó el hombre.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó el chico de forma apática.

—Kirio.

Entonces el cambió de semblante y sonrió, ella era una vieja amiga, entró al camerino y encontró a una bella mujer sentada en uno de los sillones.

—Hola Kirio, cuanto tiempo sin vernos ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó sentándose frente a ella.

—Seré breve y directa. —respondió ella con una sonrisa. —quiero que participes en el desfile del lanzamiento de mi línea de ropa.

Lyon se recargó en el respaldo de la silla y se cruzó de brazos.

—Hace tiempo que no modelo. —hizo una breve pausa. —pero podría hacer una excepción si cumples con una condición. —sonrió de manera juguetona.

— ¿Cuál es? —preguntó Kirio.

—Que Juvia Loxar también participe en la pasarela. —Kirio vio en sus ojos un brillo extraño.

—Considéralo hecho. —dijo con una sonrisa.

o-ooo-o-ooo-o-ooo-o

Bueno si desde hace muchos ayeres que ni luces de este fic y es que bueno... ya ni disculpa tengo TwT)9 la escuela, la vida... la flojera no me dejaban hacer nada... incluso que se me va la inspiración para mis otros fics

Pero ahora les subo otro capítulo espero que les haya gustado jejejejeje

Y pues si una advertencia, a partir de los siguientes capítulos quizás y odien un poco a Lucy por lo que hará con Natsu si lo sé, pero ya después verán que es debido a lo que sufrió de niña pero creo que algunos no les agradará de como se comportará con Natsu -_-U

Así que espero y no la odien mucho y pues que vean lo que pasará más adelante n.n

 **Minna-san sean felices coman frutas y verduras y nos vemos muy pronto (espero) OuO linda noche o día...**


	8. Chapter 8 La jugada de Lucy

**¿Quién regreso? pues yo xD hola a todos, si no tengo perdón, lancen las granada y jitomates xD lo siento, mina-san la Universidad si que me ha dejado cansada y sin ganas de despertar y dormir por mucho tiempo :3 jajajaja pero me dije mmmm vamos a actualizar y pues aquí esta el capítulo OuO**

 **Basta de charlas empecemos con el capítulo que se que se reirán...excepto por la parte de Yukino :'( no se que pasa con ella en fin disfrutenlo OuO**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Capítulo 8- La jugadas de Lucy**

La oscuridad se había apoderado del firmamento y un viento frío soplaba en la isla, sin embargo Natsu estaba sudando y sentía mucho calor, Lucy estaba por besarlo y él no sabía cómo actuar, afortunadamente un ruido los interrumpió.

Retiró sus palabras al ver que frente a ellos estaba el jabalí de la tarde y se veía molesto.

Ellos se pararon y trataron de huir del jabalí que ya corría hacía ellos, pero Natsu en un descuido se tropezó y cayó a la arena. Lucy se paró en seco para verlo caer.

El jabalí entonces se dirigió a Natsu, quien se limitó a observar estático como su vida corría peligro. Lucy al darse cuenta abrió los ojos espantada.

—("Debo protegerlo"). —pensó mientras corría hacia el jabalí. —("él tiene los mejores espermas de Magnolia")

No podía permitir que él animal lo lastimara y lo dejara imposibilitado para tener hijos, así que se atravesó entre el jabalí e Natsu.

Lucy agarró al jabalí de las orejas y comenzó a forcejear. El animal no era adulto pero tenía la suficiente fuerza para lastimarla, así que le dio un golpe con la trompa y la hizo caer a la arena.

Para ese momento Natsu ya corría hacia ellos con una rama ardiendo, que había tomado de la fogata, y logró espantar al jabalí.

—Lucy. —dijo tirando la rama al suelo y acercándose a ella. Le pasó el brazo por debajo del cuello y la levantó un poco. —Lucy. —le habló de nuevo, pues ella no despertaba. Estaba asustado.

—Soy tu salvadora. —murmuró Lucy sin abrir los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—Te salvé la vida, no lo olvides. —dijo sonriendo y abriendo lentamente sus luceros marrones.

Natsu rió, ni en ese estado perdía el buen humor.

—Te llevaré a adentro para que descanses. —le indicó el chico al momento que la levantaba en brazos. Ella no puso objeción alguna, pues se sentía cansada.

La depositó sobre unas mantas y la tapó, luego salió para buscar un poco de agua para limpiar la cara de Lucy, pues por la caída se había manchado de tierra.

—Tendría que estar engendrando a mi hija y no aquí acostada. —susurró Lucy frustrada, pues estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera le quedaban ganas de levantarse.

Natsu entró a la tienda y se sentó al lado de ella, metió una toalla en el traste con agua que llevaba en la mano y comenzó a limpiar la cara de Lucy con cuidado.

Ella sólo se le quedó viendo, pues ese era un gesto muy lindo que casi nadie había tenido con ella.

—No sabía que tenías tanta fuerza. —comentó el chico mientras limpiaba la frente de Lucy. —Estaba sorprendido cuando vi que te enfrentaste al jabalí.

Lucy sonrió.

—Creo que fue la adrenalina del momento. —contestó. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida.

Natsu la vio con ternura y admiración.

—Eres una chica muy valiente. —susurró mientras seguía limpiando su rostro.

Esa noche Natsu durmió sentado en un rincón de la tienda.

La mañana siguiente el bote llegó a recogerlos, el señor se excusó diciendo que había entendido mal las indicaciones.

 **/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Por la tarde Lucy fue a ver a Gray y Juvia para contarles lo sucedido.

Y al igual que pasó con Hibiki cuando se lo contó, Juvia se soltó a las carcajadas, hasta Gray sonrió.

—Creo que alguien allá arriba conspira en mi contra. —dijo Lucy haciendo un mohín y cruzando los brazos.

—Lo que pasa es que él es un buen chico. —comentó Gray. —En el tiempo que llevo de conocerlo jamás lo he visto enredado en algún tipo de lio.

—Sí, yo creo que es el chico perfecto. —señaló Juvia. —deberías arriesgarte y casarte con él.

Gray no lo expresó pero concordaba con su esposa. Años atrás él actuaba como un hermano celoso y sobreprotector que valiéndose de su carácter atemorizaba a los pretendientes de su hermana. La mayoría de sus novios no le caía bien y siempre les hallaba defectos.

Pero ahora era distinto pues deseaba que su hermana se casara con un buen hombre que la hiciera feliz, y aunque Natsu era menor que ella, lo conocía bien y estaba seguro de sus fuertes valores morales.

—Ya te dije que no quiero casarme, sólo deseo tener un hijo.

—Está bien Lucy. —dijo Gray. —sólo ten cuidado de no salir lastimada ni de lastimar a Natsu en el proceso. —su hermana asintió.

Pero si su hermana era feliz con esa decisión, él no se opondría, lo que estaba bien para ella, para él también. Además que sabía de la terquedad de Lucy y cuando ella se proponía algo no había poder humano que la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

—Cambiando de tema, ¿cómo está Yukino? —preguntó Lucy preocupada.

—Pues ayer la vi muy deprimida, hoy la vi más tranquila y volvió a la rutina de siempre, sin embargo no ha querido hablar conmigo de lo que pasó con Sting. —

—Pues yo creo que a Yukino le duele mucho hablar de esta situación. —comentó Lucy. —Ya sólo nos queda apoyarla y esperar a que ella nos quiera contar algo.

—Sí. —respondió Juvia.

—¡Tía! —gritó Umo emocionada al salir de su cuarto y ver a Lucy.

Enseguida corrió hacia ella y le saltó encima para abrazarla.

—Mi niña preciosa. —exclamó feliz Lucy mientras abrazaba a su sobrina, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla y la sentó junto a ella. —Oye que bonita pulsera. —le dijo a su sobrina, quien tenía una pulsera de cuentas de plástico blancas y moradas.

—Me la compré en la escuela. —dijo y luego salió corriendo para su cuarto, pues estaba viendo una de sus caricaturas preferidas.

Lucy siguió conversando con su familia.

 **/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Mientras tanto Yukino se estaba arreglando frente al espejo de su habitación. Llevaba el cabello recogido con un moño sujetado con una pieza de tela de color rosa, que combinaba con la falda que llevaba hasta debajo de las rodillas, su blusa era de mangas tres cuartos en color blanco, de cuello redondo y un poco holgada. Sus zapatos eran color negro y sin tacones.

Su maquillaje era ligero, sólo una tenue sombra rosa en los parpados y brillo en los labios. Suspiró mientras se alisaba los mechones de cabello que tenía en ambos lados de su rostro.

Desde que se casó con Sting poco a poco dejó de arreglarse como antes, pues primero no le daba tiempo entre atender al niño, a su marido y los quehaceres del hogar, después cuando su hijo creció ya no lo veía necesario.

Pero Sting jamás mostró molestia ante su aspecto, siempre le había dicho que la amaba por cómo era y no por cómo se veía. Una pequeña lágrima se escurrió por su mejilla ante ese recuerdo.

Dejó el cepillo sobre el tocador.

Pensó que de haber procurado más su imagen su esposo no se hubiera fijado en otra mujer. Limpió suavemente el salado líquido mientras se culpaba de no haberse mantenido bella para su esposo.

—Mamá, mamá. —Ren entró gritando al cuarto. —¿Hoy va a venir papá? —preguntó a su madre, quien lo volteó a ver.

—Sí amor. —le respondió con dulzura mientras le acomodaba el cuello de la playera.—Hoy va a venir papá, así que recíbelo con una sonrisa, dile cuanto lo quieres y muéstrale tus calificaciones de la escuela. —le revolvió un poco el cabello.

Ella le había hablado en la mañana a su esposo para pedirle que fuera a la casa pues tenía que hablar con él. Sting pensando que por fin le daría el divorcio aceptó ir.

—Sí. —dijo contento. —¿Pero por qué no ha venido estos días? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Es que fue a un seminario de medicina. —contestó la mamá.

En ese momento se escuchó la puerta de la casa abrirse.

—¡Ya llegó papá! —gritó emocionado el niño y salió corriendo para recibirlo.

Sting lo cargó y Ren lo abrazó. Después lo bajó y le revolvió el cabello.

—¿Cómo te fue en el seminario? —preguntó el niño. Sting miró a Yukino que llegaba a la sala y luego vio a su hijo.

—Me fue bien. —respondió. Por lo pronto seguiría la mentira de su esposa.

—Ahora vayan a lavarse las manos para comer. —indicó Yukino.

Ren fue al baño para hacer lo que le indicó su mamá. Pero Sting se quedó viendo a Yukino serio.

—Hablaremos después, ahora por favor actúa como si nada para no preocupar a Ren. —se adelantó a hablar Yukino sospechando que su esposo protestaría.

Sólo por su hijo Ren aceptó quedarse a comer con ellos, ya que lo menos que quería era esperanzar a ella acerca de que su relación tuviera arreglo.

Cuando Sting fue a lavarse las manos, ella suspiró hondo.

Le dolió volver a verlo, porque recordó lo acontecido aquella noche, quería llorar y gritarle, saber por qué le había hecho eso. Pero también quería pedirle que no la dejara, que no dejara a su familia.

Por eso lo había llamado, para recordarle la bonita familia que tenía, lo mucho que su hijo lo quería, lo mucho que los dos lo necesitaban.

Los dos hombres se sentaron a la mesa, esta vez Ren se sentó junto a su papá, pues lo había extrañado a pesar que no lo había visto sólo dos días.

—Está tarde comeremos la sopa favorita de papá. —dijo Yukino alegre mientras depositaba la cacerola en medio de la mesa.

Sting no dijo nada y comió en silencio, de vez en cuando le preguntaba algo a su hijo, pero para ella no tuvo palabras.

Después de comer Sting se puso a ayudar a su hijo con la tarea, casi nunca lo hacía, pero el remordimiento por dejarlo lo obligaba a hacerlo.

Yukino lavaba los trastes, se sentía triste, pero se animó a ser fuerte y olvidar todo, actuaría frente a su esposo como si nada hubiera pasado, ella lo perdonaría y volverían a ser una familia.

Cuando terminó de lavar los trastes se dio cuenta de que su esposo ya no estaba con su hijo, así que le pidió a Ren que se fuera a su cuarto, para que no pudiera escuchar nada en caso de que ellos subieran la voz, y luego entró a su habitación.

Sting estaba adentro guardando más ropa en una maleta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó preocupada Yukino a espaldas de su esposo.

Al escucharla él cerró la maleta, la dejó en el piso y se sentó en la cama para verla.

—¿Qué tienes que decirme? —no quiso responder a algo que era obvio.

Yukino caminó hasta quedar de frente a Sting.

—Sting no hagas esto. —le pidió con rostro afligido. —¿Hice algo malo?

—No. —respondió él sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos. Pues era cierto, ella era buena esposa, buena madre, lo trataba bien, simplemente la rutina se había encargado de abrir una brecha entre ellos.

—Entonces quédate conmigo. —Yukino estaba angustiada.

—No puedo hacerlo, ya te dije que puedes quedarte con la casa y con Ren ¿qué más quieres? —preguntó él.

Yukino desesperada se arrodilló junto a él y le tomó de las manos.

—No seas así, no te vayas, quédate a vivir con Ren y conmigo. —Yukino no pudo contener el llanto. —Yo te perdonaré, olvidaré todo, jamás te reprocharé nada. —alzó la voz angustiada.

Sting se sentía mal al verla así, pero no quería dar marcha atrás en su decisión. Se puso de pie y también la levantó a ella, no quería ver que se humillara ante él.

—Lo siento Yukino. —dijo soltando sus manos.

—Por favor. —volvió a rogar Yukino. —No tengo el valor para mantenerme viva sin ti. —le confesó. —tendré que salir a trabajar y tengo miedo, no podré hacerlo. —Yukino lo abrazó con desesperación. —no me dejes sola. —lloró en su pecho.

Sting la alejó de él.

—Tienes que ser fuerte por tu hijo. —le dijo él. —yo ya no puedo seguir a tu lado.

Él tomó su maleta y caminó hacia la puerta. Claro que siempre la apoyaría, pues era la madre de su hijo, pero no se quedaría con ella sólo por su miedo a estar sola.

Yukino se aterró al verlo salir por la puerta. ¿Qué haría sin él? no sabía trabajar, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que terminó la carrera, ya no estaba actualizada.

Corrió hacia su esposo y lo agarró del brazo.

—No te vayas por favor, no te vayas. —le volvió a implorar, pero él se zafó de su agarre y sin mirar atrás salió de la que hasta ese momento era su casa.

Cuando la escuchó llorar quiso darse la vuelta y quedarse con ella. Pero sabía que hacerlo sólo por compasión acarrearía muchos problemas, además de que estaba seguro que no podría terminar su relación con Minerva, ella ejercía en él un encanto misterioso, con ella se sentía vivo.

Yukino se deshizo en llanto sobre su cama, le dolía mucho el pecho, quería gritar a los cuatro vientos su dolor, pero optó por morder la almohada para que Ren no la escuchara.

Pero al llegar la hora de la cena, volvió a ponerse una máscara, volvió a actuar como la esposa y madre feliz frente a su hijo, y de nuevo evitó decirle la verdad al niño.

Así fueron los siguiente dos días.

 **/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Un joven de cabello rosa se encontraba dentro del salón que ocupaba en la universidad. Era un aula sólo destinada para él, que usaba cuando no tenía clases o cuando no iba al invernadero.

La habitación era amplia, bien iluminada y ventilada. Su escritorio se encontraba delante de la gran ventana corrediza que tenía vista al patio de atrás de la facultad, en la pared del lado derecho estaba la puerta de madera que conducía al corredor, a corta distancia de esta se localizaba una mesa de laboratorio en la que había un microscopio, varios documentos, varias muestras de plantas y algunos instrumentos para experimentos.

Al frente y hacia el lado izquierdo del escritorio se hallaba una pequeña salita, consistente en dos sillones de dos lugares y en medio de ellos una mesita de madera, la cual tenía en el centro una maceta con una planta de hojas verdes.

Natsu sentado tras su escritorio escribía los avances de su reporte en la laptop, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano ya que no podía concentrarse.

Descansó su espalda en el respaldo del asiento acolchonado y revestido de cuero negro y miró hacia el techo con los brazos apoyados en la silla.

Habían pasado dos días desde su aventura con Lucy y en los cuales no se habían comunicado. No podía dejar de pensar en lo valiente que había sido arriesgando su vida por él. E Natsu se reprochaba que no le hubiera agradecido como se debía a la chica, sólo se habían despedido normalmente al llegar al embarcadero.

Pensó una forma para quitarse esa culpa que sentía, después de unos minutos la respuesta llegó a él.

 **/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Lucy se encontraba en su oficina seleccionando los reportajes para la semana. Hibiki tocó dos veces a la puerta y luego entró a la oficina.

—Nos contactaron de la oficina de Kirio Hikifune. —le comentó Hibiki sentándose frente a ella. Lucy levantó la vista de los papeles y la fijo en el chico.

—¿Y qué querían? —preguntó con curiosidad, pues la mujer era una de las más reconocidas diseñadoras de ropa y conocida también por llevarse con muy famosos artistas.

Hibiki sonrió.

—Quiere que "Fairy" cubra su desfile de modas y la fiesta que darán después. —le informó muy animado.

—Y por supuesto dijiste que sí. —Lucy sabía que era una muy buena oportunidad para incrementar su popularidad y sus ventas.

—Estaría loco si me hubiera negado. —Respondió el chico sonriendo. Lucy también sonrió.—¿Y a que no adivinas quien será la estrella del desfile? —preguntó emocionado.

—Ni idea. —respondió ella.

—Pues Lyon Vastia. —Informó de lo más contento.

Lucy trató de mantener la sonrisa, aunque sabía que se avecinaban problemas.

En ese momento el celular de Lucy sonó. Hibiki se puso de pie y se encaminó a la puerta.

—Por cierto, los resultados dicen que no tengo problemas de esterilidad. —dijo Hibiki viéndola divertido, luego salió de la habitación.

Lucy contestó el celular mientras aguantaba la risa.

—Sí, diga.

—Hola Lucy. —Saludó Natsu.

Ella se sorprendió de que él le llamara primero.

—Hola.

—¿Cómo sigues? —preguntó él, pues todavía estaba preocupado por el golpe que ella se llevó.

—Estoy bien, no fue nada grave, sólo me quedó un pequeño moretón.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana? —preguntó el chico.

—No. —respondió ella.

—Entonces ¿podrías acompañarme a un jardín botánico?

Natsu necesitaba ir por unas muestras, y que mejor compañía que la chica, además con eso podía saldar su deuda.

Lucy se tapó la boca para no gritar emocionada, el chico le estaba poniendo las cosas más fáciles.

—Sí claro. —respondió Lucy tratando de sonar indiferente.

Después se pusieron de acuerdo en la hora y lugar para verse.

 **/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

La mañana siguiente Lucy se despertó muy temprano para hacer su ritual de belleza. Se colocó una mascarilla facial para exfoliar, también se puso una crema reparadora para el cabello.

Mientras esperaba a que hicieran efecto, aprovechó para depilarse las piernas con la crema especial y buscar la ropa que utilizaría. Después se metió a bañar.

Una vez seca se untó crema en el cuerpo y luego se puso la lencería, era un sexi coordinado en negro con rosa, declinó los pantalones y optó por una falda negra hasta arriba de las rodillas con abertura atrás, una blusa de cuello en "v" con botones al frente en color azul cielo y sandalias de meter en tono negro con pedrería fina.

Claro, todo tenía que ser fácil de quitar o de poner.

Salió de la casa con la esperanza de que esta vez si pudiera seducir a Natsu.

 **/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

El recorrido en auto duró dos horas, pues el jardín botánico estaba a las afueras de la ciudad. Lucy se maravilló de ver tanta vegetación junta, del contraste que hacían los tonos verdes con aquellos vivos colores como el rosa, rojo, amarillo..., también sonrió al ver las pequeñas y bellas mariposas que revoloteaban cerca de las flores.

Natsu de vez en cuando se le quedaba viendo absorto en su sonrisa y sus ojos, pero cuando se daba cuenta se reprochaba por sus pensamientos, porque ella era simplemente una amiga y porque él no tenía interés en nada que no fuera su trabajo.

—¡Qué bellas flores! —exclamó Lucy al observar unas campanillas azules.

—Sí, pero que su belleza no te engañe. —comentó Natsu parándose a su lado. —Algunas flores son letales pues de ellas se puede obtener veneno. —Lucy lo miró invitándolo a continuar. — El **curare** , que se extrae de diversas plantas, lo usaban los indígenas del Amazonas para impregnar sus dardos y paralizar a sus presas y enemigos. El **beleño blanco** , por su parte, más conocido como **flor de la muerte** , es diez veces más letal que la mordedura de una cobra*.—Lucy lo miraba sorprendida. —Con todo, la ponzoña natural más poderosa es la **ricina**. Este alcaloide, que se obtiene de las semillas del ricino, _Ricinus communis_ , impide a las células sintetizar proteínas. En semejante situación, estas optan por suicidarse mediante un proceso conocido como apoptosis*.—agregó Natsu con una sonrisa. A él le gustaba mucho hablar sobre el maravilloso mundo de la botánica.

—Vaya que interesante. —comentó Lucy con sinceridad. Ella había notado como el rostro de Natsu había cambiado radicalmente cuando comenzó hablar de las plantas, su semblante se había relajada y sus ojos brillaron. Por primera vez le agradó ver el amor con el que se refería a las plantas, pues esta vez no la había excluido, sino que había compartido con ella.

Más tarde fueron a comer antes de emprender su marcha de regreso a Magnolia.

La señora que atendía el local les llevó el pescado que había pedido Lucy, pues había escuchado que era un buen afrodisiaco, una jarra con agua y una botella de sake.

—Cómo vas a manejar tú no puedes beber. —comentó Lucy quitándole la botella de sake a Natsu. —tu toma agua.

—Está bien. —comentó resignado sirviéndose al agua. —pero tú tampoco bebas mucho. —le pidió.

—No te preocupes por mí, tengo resistencia al alcohol. —respondió con una sonrisa, recordando la "travesura" que había planeado. Se sirvió un vaso de sake y se lo tomó.

—Arg. —Hizo una mueca por el sabor fuerte de la bebida.

La comida transcurrió amena, pues ellos ya platicaban normalmente, aunque él se preocupó al ver que Lucy tomaba mucho, ya se había acabado una botella entera.

La señora bajita y de unos sesenta años, les llevó una bandeja con camarones y otra botella de sake.

—¡Oh señora! —exclamó Lucy alegre y arrastrando un poco la lengua. —trajiste alcohol. —Ella enseguida agarró la botella y se sirvió más. —Shaalud. —le dijo a Natsu chocando sus vasos.

—Oye ¿no crees que ya bebiste suficiente? —preguntó Natsu.

—Nop. —respondió ella sonriendo y bebiendo.

La señora la veía muy confusa y sorprendida, esa chica sí que estaba loca pues ¿Cómo se había emborrachado con agua?

Después de pedir la comida, Lucy se excusó con que iba al baño para hablar con la señora y pedirle que llenara una botella de sake con agua, y que hiciera lo mismo cada vez que pidiera esa bebida. La señora se extrañó de tan raro pedido, pero mientras pagara no había problema.

Como la señora seguía de pie junto a ellos, pues no salía del asombro de ver a Lucy actuar como borracha, ella tuvo que hacerle una seña con los ojos para que se fuera.

Después Natsu se levantó al baño y Lucy aprovechó para ponerle en su vaso de agua un poco del polvo que le había dado Hibiki. Se encargó de revolverlo muy bien para que no se notara.

Natsu regresó y bebió del vaso, sin imaginar lo que le sucedería después. Lucy río triunfante, esa noche no se le escaparía Natsu.

—Ya es hora de irnos. —anunció Ichigo poniéndose de pie. Ya eran casi las cinco de la tarde y no quería llegar de noche a Magnolia, además quería evitar que Lucy siguiera bebiendo.

Lucy no se opuso pero se levantó tambaleante, por lo que Natsu le pasó un brazo por cintura para ayudarla a caminar, con dificultad Natsu llevó a Lucy de vuelta al coche, pues ella personificaba muy bien el papel de alguien ebria.

Ya en el carro ella se hizo la dormida, aunque de vez en cuando miraba el camino en busca de un hotel. Cuando vio el letrero de uno cerca entonces comenzó a fingir tener arcadas.

—Detente, detente aquí. —pidió desesperada Lucy.

Natsu buscó un lugar para estacionarse y detuvo el carro. Lucy enseguida abrió la puerta y salió del carro, caminó un poco y se arrodilló en la arena, de nueva cuenta fingiendo querer vomitar.

—No me siento bien. —le comentó a Natsu cuando se paró a su lado, agarrándose el estómago con una mano. —lo mejor será que busquemos un lugar para descansar.

—Pero ya va a oscurecer. —dijo él mirando al cielo. —además aquí no hay donde. —le dijo viéndola.

Ella se puso de pie y buscó alrededor.

—Mira, ahí hay un hotel. —dijo ella señalando un bonito hotel ubicado en la cima de una colina a unos metros de donde se habían estacionado.

—No yo creo que mejor descansas en el auto. —dijo Natsu.

—Está bien. —respondió ella, pero cuando terminó la frase se desmayó, Natsu actuó rápido y la logró sostener.

Natsu al ver el estado de Lucy no le quedó más remedio que cargarla y llevarla hasta el hotel.

—("Soy un genio") —pensaba Lucy mientras iba en los brazos de Natsu, reprimió una sonrisa para no descubrir su falso desmayo ante el chico.

Natsu llevó a Lucy hasta la habitación, cuando él no miraba Lucy aprovechó para desabotonarse un poco la blusa, así que cuando él la depositó en la cama la blusa se abrió dejando ver un poco de su brassier.

Natsu corrió al baño a lavarse la cara, pero seguía recordando la escena, también lo cerca que había estado de besarla la otra noche en la isla.

Entonces un dolor en su entrepierna apareció. Natsu bajó la vista asustado. Eso no le podía estar pasando en ese momento y menos con esa chica dormida en la cama.

Respiró hondo varias veces para calmarse. Pensó que lo mejor era tomar aire fresco así que salió de la habitación para ir a la terraza, pero al pasar frente a la cama vio a Lucy dormida de lado, la blusa ya la tenía más abierta por lo que se le veían más los senos, además la falda se le había subido y él podía admirar aquellas piernas blancas bien torneadas.

En realidad esa chica era bella.

Y de nuevo Natsu sufrió de otra erección. Era doloroso y torturante para él. Se fue a sentar a un sillón y comenzó a recitar los nombres científicos de varias plantas para ver si se calmaba, y casi estaba haciendo efecto cuando...

—¡Ah! —empezó a gemir Lucy moviéndose un poco sobre la cama. —¡Ah! —volvió a gemir de manera sensual cambiando de posición.

Y eso no ayudó para nada a Natsu. Se estaba volviendo loco, quería saltarle encima a Lucy y comerla a besos, quería experimentar que se sentía tener ese cuerpo bajo del suyo.

—¡Arg! —gritó desesperado dándose de topes sobre la mesa. Si seguía con esos pensamientos nunca se iba a tranquilizar.

—("¿Qué hace que no viene?") —se preguntó Lucy mientras veía el sufrimiento de Natsu.

El chico se puso de pie y la volteó a ver, ella se hizo la dormida. Decidió que era mejor taparla con la sabana, quizá con eso evitaría tentaciones.

Se acercó a ella para taparla, pero cuando estiró la mano ella abrió los ojos. Él se asustó y se quedó quieto.

—Natsu luces cansado, deberías dormir. —le dijo Lucy y lo agarró del brazo, luego lo jaló haciéndolo caer sobre ella.

Él metió las manos para no aplastarla, sus rostros quedaron frente a frente, ojos marrones y verdosos se encontraron.

Natsu pudo aspirar su aroma y la sintió moverse bajo él. Ya no aguantó más su instinto y su deseo, él siempre había tenido buen juicio, pero no sabía que le pasaba con esa chica que lo volvía loco.

Así que él se apresuró a besarla en el cuello, era la primera vez que estaba con una mujer y realmente no sabía qué hacer.

—Natsu por favor no, no...—dijo Lucy, sin embargo no hizo nada para detenerlo.

Él la siguió besando en el cuello de manera torpe, después Lucy le tomó de la cara y lo guió hasta sus labios.

Después de manera desesperada Natsu fue quitando cada una de las prendas de Lucy y ella las de él, también estaba desesperada.

Y mientras unían sus cuerpos, Lucy deseaba quedar embarazada de una niña.

:::::::::::::

 **Nota: Lucy es una aprovechada, aprovechándose de la pureza y sinceridad de Natsu xD aquí la que le quito la inocencia al pobre chico sí que fue ella jajajaja bueno esta algo loca...**

 **Jejejeje espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y pues que disculpen la tardanza aun ando con algunos exámenes pero tendré un mes de vacaciones así que aprovecharé para avanzar lo más que pueda ya que en agosto vuelvo a la Uni y paso a 5to semestre *carita asustada* voy a la mitad de mi carrera así que deséenme suerte...**

 **Mina-san sean felices, coman frutas y verduras, los que estén en verano como yo beban mucha agua y no se expongan demasiado al sol OoO**


	9. Chapter 9 Ilusión

**Holis a todos OuO os traigo un nuevo capítulo ^^ okay Lucy se ha salido con la suya pero ¿Habrá funcionado aquello? mmmm...descubramoslo OwO aunque pobre Natsu esta vez si que lo violaron xD**

 ***neko-vampiro empieza la historia OuO=)S**

 **O sí antes de que se me olvide, chicos, chicas que leen este lindo fic vuelvo a comentarles, esta historia NO ES MÍA es de mi escritora Ichiruki Favorita Lovetamaki1, y ella me dio el honor de adaptarla a NALU, porqué comento esto? pues hay personas que son lectores de ellas y han dicho que si dio permisos y bla bla bla, ella pensó que no había dado créditos en fin (se soluciono OuO) aun así lo vuelvo a decir para que no haya problemas ^^**

 **X/X/X/X/X/X/X**

 **Capítulo 9.- Ilusión**

Natsu cayó agotado al lado de Lucy, inundado de emociones y sensaciones nuevas, estaba abrumado. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido, igual que ella.

Cuando Lucy abrió los ojos ya había pasado una hora. Con cuidado se levantó de la cama y se enredó en una sábana. Volteó a ver a Natsu quien seguía durmiendo boca arriba, luego recogió su ropa y fue al baño.

Se miró frente al espejo y se acomodó un poco el alborotado cabello. En realidad no podía decir que Natsu era alguien muy bueno en la cama, pero al menos estaba segura de que quedaría embarazada.

Sonrió ante el pensamiento y se llevó la mano al vientre.

—Pronto tendré una hermosa niña. —se dijo esperanzada.

Luego comenzó a vestirse.

Natsu empezó a moverse en la cama, despertando lentamente, pero cuando se acordó en donde estaba se levantó de golpe.

¡Qué había hecho!, se había dejado llevar por el momento y no pensó en las consecuencias de sus actos, ni en Lucy.

 _— ¡Natsu por favor no, no!_

Recordó las palabras de ella. La culpa y la vergüenza lo inundaron. Se había aprovechado del mal estado en el que se encontraba Lucy.

Se llevó las manos a la cara.

En una noche había arruinado toda una vida llena de rectitud. Él siempre se condujo por los principios y buenas costumbres inculcadas por sus padres y abuelo, y ahora los había deshonrado. Pero sobre todo había traicionado la confianza y la amistad de esa chica, se aprovechó de ella.

Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse con pesadez.

¿Qué haría ahora?, no tenía cara para enfrentarse a Lucy.

Cuando terminó de vestirse Lucy salió del baño y se toparon de frente.

Lucy se mantuvo seria y desvió la mirada fingiendo estar avergonzada.

—Lucy. —susurró Natsu afligido.

—Es tarde y es mejor regresar de una vez. —comentó ella sin verlo a los ojos. Enseguida se encaminó a la puerta.

Natsu comprendió que era un momento incómodo para ambos y se limitó a seguirla en silencio.

La luna ya alumbraba en el firmamento, Natsu volteó a verla, estaba en cuarto menguante. No había estrellas pero el cielo estaba despejado.

La brisa nocturna llevaba a sus fosas nasales un delicado olor a gardenias.

Lucy también miró la luna y sonrió, según las creencias esa fase era perfecta para concebir una niña.

Natsu se colocó junto a ella, pero no le pudo decir una sola palabra, se limitó a abrirle la puerta del carro. Y así, en medio de un silencio incómodo y tensión en el ambiente, subieron al vehículo.

Lucy se recargó en el respaldo y evitó ver a Natsu mirando por la ventana. Natsu quiso hablar con ella, pero no sabía que decir, así que puso a andar el carro.

Lucy hacía mucho esfuerzo para parecer seria, pues sólo de pensar que esa noche había dado frutos quería dar saltos de alegría.

Natsu la fue a dejar a la puerta de la privada en donde vivía.

—Lucy sobre lo que pasó esta noche…

—No quiero hablar de ello. —respondió Lucy abriendo la puerta del carro.

—Pero es que…

—Es mejor olvidarlo. —lo interrumpió ella. Él se veía muy afligido, y ella se sintió culpable.

Los ojos esmeralda realmente reflejaban preocupación y pesar.

—Lo siento. —dijo Natsu. —no debí aprovecharme de tu estado.

Y Lucy sintió que el corazón se le acongojó. Ella le acarició la mejilla.

—No fue sólo tu culpa, si no hubiera bebido tanto no hubiera pasado nada. —le respondió ella y lo dejó de acariciar. Se sentía mal por él, pero tampoco le podía decir que ella había tenido mucho que ver en lo que había pasado.

Luego salió del carro y entró a la privada.

Natsu se quedó varios minutos frente a la privada y luego se fue a su casa.

Lucy estuvo espiando escondida detrás de unas plantas hasta que Natsu se fue, enseguida salió y fue a la farmacia a comprar una prueba de embarazo, la cual realizó apenas y regresó a la casa.

Espero un tiempo razonable y miró la prueba que tan fervientemente apretaba entre sus manos.

—Qué sea positivo. —deseo una vez más antes de mirar.

Vio dos rayas…

Enseguida dejó la prueba sobre el lavabo y salió del baño emocionada.

—¡Estoy embarazada! ¡Estoy embarazada! —gritó emocionada dando vueltas y brincando. Lugo se acordó de su estado y se quedó quieta pero con una gran alegría instalada en el corazón.

Su más grande deseo se había cumplido, de nuevo se llevó las manos al vientre mientras las lágrimas de felicidad humedecían su rostro.

Ya no estaría sola, pronto tendría a alguien a quien querer y quien la quisiera…

Mientras tanto sobre el lavabo del baño reposaba una prueba de embarazo que mostraba una raya...

Esa noche Lucy durmió muy feliz, pensando que muy pronto tendría una linda niña entre sus brazos.

/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/

A la mañana siguiente Lucy se despertó de buen humor, se metió al baño y tiró a la basura el test de embarazo, sin verlo, luego se metió a bañar.

Esa mañana decidió ya no usar tacones altos, pues no quería correr riesgos con su bebé.

/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/

Natsu caminaba por los pasillos de la facultad, no tenía buen semblante pues no había podido dormir, los recuerdos de la noche pasada lo atormentaban. Por un lado no dejaba de pensar en lo bien que se había sentido al estar entre los brazos de ella, al probar sus labios, el acariciar su blanca y suave piel, pero por otro lado el recordar la cara de aflicción y vergüenza de Lucy lo llenaba de culpa y abatimiento.

Y aunque ella le había dicho que lo olvidara, él no podría hacerlo, tenía que reparar su falta.

Sin darse cuenta llegó hasta el aula destinada para él.

—Natsu. —escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, justo cuando él estaba por abrir la puerta. Se giró lentamente para encontrarse con Gray. —Necesito hablar contigo. —su voz sonaba fría como siempre.

Natsu no podía sostenerle la mirada, ¿Ya se habría enterado de lo que le hizo a su hermana?¿Iba a cobrarle su falta?, fueron algunas de las preguntas que él se hizo.

Gray se quedó en silencio, esperando la respuesta del chico. Lo notaba extraño y le intrigaba el por qué se reusaba a verlo a la cara.

Natsu sintió que Gray lo veía acusadoramente, ya no aguantaba más la culpa.

—Está bien, pégame, me lo merezco. —dijo al fin viéndolo a los ojos por un momento antes de cerrarlos.

— ¿Y por qué tendría que pegarte? —preguntó Gray intrigado. Natsu abrió los ojos, no estaba enterado de nada después de todo, pero eso no lo hizo sentirse mejor. —Sólo vine a decirte que ya han llegado las muestras de semillas que pediste, están en el invernadero.

— ¡Ah!, gracias.

Luego se dio la media vuelta y entró a su aula.

—No sé porque siento que eres la culpable de esto Lucy. —susurró Gray. Después regresó a su oficina.

/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/

Mientras tanto Juvia estaba con Yukino, quería ver como seguía. Le preocupó verla con los ojos irritados.

—¿Has seguido llorando? —le preguntó ella mientras dejaba la taza de café sobre el comedor, en el que se encontraban sentadas.

—Es que me duele mucho el que Sting se haya ido. —comentó Yukino con las manos entrelazadas sobre sus piernas y la mirada agachada. —No sé porque me hizo esto, si lo quiero tanto, si siempre lo he procurado. —su voz se empezaba a quebrar.

—Ese no se merece que le llores. —contestó Juvia enojada, cruzándose de brazos. —Aunque tú tienes un poco de culpa de lo que te hizo por tratarlo como un Dios.

— ¿Cómo me puedes decir eso? —preguntó Yukino viéndola a la cara y con reproche. —Tú también haces lo mismo con tu esposo.

—Pero no es lo mismo. —respondió Juvia. —Gray también se preocupa por mí, me cuida y me ayuda con las tareas de la casa y los cuidados de Umi. ¿Sting hacía lo mismo?

Yukino no respondió, sólo se limitó a verla con tristeza y dolor.

Era cierto lo que decía Juvia, Sting y Gray eran muy diferentes.

Sin embargo ella lo amaba así, ella era feliz atendiéndolo, cocinándole su comida favorita, arreglándole su ropa, viviendo por y para él.

—Pero yo lo quiero así. —mencionó ella entre sollozos. —no lo quiero perder, ayúdame Juvia por favor. —le pidió. —ayúdame a recuperarlo. —Juvia se conmovió por el gran dolor que su amiga reflejaba en su rostro.

—Está bien. —le dijo. No le agradaba la idea, ella pensaba que era mejor que se olvidara de su Sting, pero era su amiga y no la abandonaría. — ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Hablar con esa mujer. —respondió Yukino. —quizá la pueda hacer recapacitar y se aleje de mi esposo.

—Pues si eso es lo que quieres, te acompañaré. —respondió Juvia. —Aunque no puedes ir vestida así. —le dijo viendo su atuendo, una falda café larga y una blusa blanca de mangas largas.

Minutos después estaban entrando a la casa de Lucy. Juvia tenía las llaves para cualquier emergencia. Ya antes le habían hablado a Minerva y ella aceptó verlas.

— ¿Pero qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó Yukino mientras subían las escaleras.

—Tomando prestada la ropa de Lucy. —dijo Juvia abriendo la puerta del cuarto de su cuñada.

— ¿Eh?

—No puedes ir vestida así, y mi ropa no creo que te quede. —comentó Juvia entrando al cuarto seguida de su amiga.

—Pero se puede enojar Lucy. —Dijo Yukino.

—Claro que no. —respondió Juvia abriendo el armario. —Será mejor que uses algo rojo. —le dijo enseñándole un vestido rojo sin mangas y corto.

—Pero ese no. —respondió Yukino.

Al final Yukino eligió un discreto vestido rojo con blanco, que le llegaba a las rodillas y que no tenía el escote tan pronunciado.

Juvia llevo a Yukino al restaurante donde se había quedado de ver con Minerva, pues ella no sabía manejar ni tenía coche.

Minutos después de la hora fijada, Minerva entró al lugar. Llevaba puesto un vestido rojo por arriba de las rodillas, con un pronunciado escote en uve.

Juvia la miró de arriba abajo. Tenía que admitir que si era bonita, pero aun así no podía compararse con su amiga, pues ella aparte de ser bonita tenía un buen corazón.

Yukino la vio y se sintió insignificante, esa mujer era alta, de cabello rubio y sedoso, que se movía al compás de sus pasos, y tenía buen cuerpo. Tenía un rostro bello y más cuidado que el de ella.

Se preguntó si acaso podría competir contra ella.

—Hola. —saludó tímidamente Yukino cuando Minerva se paró frente a la mesa que ocupaba.

—Deberías sentarte. —dijo Juvia con molestia.

Minerva se sentó en el lugar frente a ellas.

—No deberías de haberme llamado. —comentó Minerva. —Creo que es molesto para ambas el tener que encontrarnos.

—Sí, pero necesitaba hablar contigo. —dijo Yukino, quien se frotaba las manos de forma nerviosa, por debajo de la mesa. —Sting y yo tenemos muchos años de relación, no es justo que quieras destruirla.

—Siempre me pregunté por qué las personas tenían romances estando casadas o con personas casadas. —dijo Minerva. —No lo podía comprender, hasta ahora que conocí a Sting. Simplemente no pudimos evitar enamorarnos. —Juvia la escuchaba con rabia y Yukino con dolor. —Los dos nos sentíamos solos y por eso comenzó todo. Me enamoré de él, y aunque en un principio quería alejarlo, no pude.

— ¿Por qué Sting se sentiría solo? —preguntó Juvia. —él tenía a su esposa que lo amaba con todo el alma y a su hijo.

—Eso deberían de preguntárselo a él. —respondió la morena mirando a Yukino, que desvió la mirada.

—¿Y no sientes remordimiento por romper una familia? —preguntó Juvia.

—Estoy dispuesta a aceptar mi castigo. —respondió Minerva. —pero no quiero pensar sobre eso ahora.

—Entonces ¿no piensas dejarlo? —volvió a hablar la chica de piel blanca. Yukino sólo veía en silencio, le dolió tener a esa mujer frente a ella.

—Te hablaré con la verdad. —le dijo viéndola a los ojos. —No quiero alejarme de Sting, pero si él quiere volver con su esposa no voy a detenerlo. —dijo poniéndose de pie. — Ahora creo que es mejor que me vaya, Sting puede molestarse se entera que nos reunimos.

Minerva dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida.

—¡Quiero golpear a esa tipa! —dijo Juvia enojada, levantándose del asiento.

—No hagas nada. —pidió Yukino tomándola del brazo. —No quiero que él se enoje conmigo.

Juvia suspiró molesta y volvió a sentarse. No entendía porque su amiga era tan sumisa.

—Tengo miedo. —susurró Yukino.

—¿De esa tipa? —preguntó Juvia. Yukino negó con la cabeza.

—De divorciarme. —respondió. —me da miedo enfrentarme a un trabajo, no me creo capaz.

—Momo, tu eres muy lista. —dijo la peli azul colocando su mano sobre las manos de ella. —Saldrás adelante, tienes que hacerlo por Ren.

—Sí. —respondió Momo. Pero en realidad sabía que no podía hacerlo, que no superaría su miedo, que tenía que recuperar a su esposo.

/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/

Umi veía muy entretenida la televisión, así que Gray decidió meterse a bañar. Después salió del baño con un pantalón de algodón gris, sin camisa, y con una toalla azul marino rodeándole el cuello.

Antes de ir a su cuarto a terminar de vestirse, decidió ver lo que hacía su hija.

Se asustó al verla brincar de un sillón a otro, pues podía caerse y hacerse daño, así que se apresuró a llegar a ella.

—¡Atrápame papá! —gritó divertida y se arrojó a los brazos de su sorprendido padre, que sólo atinó a estirar los brazos y cuando la sintió en su pecho la abrazó con fuerza.

La niña río divertida al ver la cara de susto de su padre.

—Umi…—susurró Gray viéndola con enojo.

—No soy Umi papi, soy Cheetara. —le interrumpió la niña.

—Pues Um…. Cheetara. —se corrigió al ver la cara de reproche de su hija. —no vuelvas a hacer eso, es peligroso y te puedes lastimar. —le dijo serio. —si lo haces de nuevo te castigaré. —le advirtió.

—Está bien. —dijo con un puchero.

En ese momento sonó el timbre. Gray bajó a su hija y le indicó que fuera a jugar a su cuarto, pero a ella le pareció más divertido ir a jugar al cuarto de sus papás.

Al abrir la puerta Gray se encontró con una mujer pálida de largo cabello purpura.

—Kinana. —dijo en un susurro.

—Hola. —saludó apenada y con un leve sonrojo por verlo sin camisa y con el cabello húmedo. Aunque no le cayera bien, tenía que admitir que era guapo. —¿Está Juvia? —le preguntó.

—No, pero si quieres puedas esperarla en la sala. —respondió el chico haciéndose a un lado.

Ella entró pues necesitaba hablar con su amiga.

Para Gray no pasó desapercibida la mirada escrutiñadora de ella sobre toda la casa, mostró mayor interés en la foto de bodas que se encontraba colgada en una pared de la sala.

—Siéntate. —le indicó él. Ella sintió que era más una orden que una invitación, pero no se sorprendió. —¿Quieres tomar algo? —le preguntó mientras ella se sentaba. Ella negó con la cabeza.

Un largo silencio se formó entre ellos, en el cual ella no dejó de observar la casa.

—Así que ya tienen varios años de casados ¿verdad?

— ¿Por qué lo dices en ese tono? —le preguntó él, pues le pareció que mostraba sorpresa y un poco de desagrado.

Ella se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja y se cruzó de piernas.

—Porque no pensé que Juvia soportara una clase de vida a la que no estaba acostumbrada. —Gray se molestó por el comentario. —Mira, sé que ganas bien, pero no se compara a lo que ella ganaba, era una modelo de talla internacional. —comentó ella. —Su departamento era mucho más grande que esta casa, tenía a su disposición los coches y joyas que quisiera, podía viajar a cualquier parte que deseara. Tú no le puedes dar esos lujos ¿o sí?

Gray apretó los puños.

Era cierto, ganaba bien y podían vivir cómodamente, pero no podía darle a su esposa el mismo estilo de vida que llevaba antes.

—No, pero eso no le importa a ella. —respondió Gray.

—Eso crees tú. —dijo Kinana, ya molesta. — ¿Pero realmente crees que sea feliz?¿Crees que no extraña su trabajo?

Gray se quedó pensativo.

—Será mejor que me vaya, vendré otro día a verla. —dijo ella poniéndose de pie, él no le objeto la decisión.

Gray decidió no prestarle importancia a los comentarios de Kinana, y mejor optó por buscar a su hija.

La encontró sentada en el piso de su cuarto, con varios labiales de Juvia destapados a su lado. Ella tenía un labial en la mano y en su hombro se podían ver varias manchas de labial rojo, simulando pecas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Gray parado en el marco de la puerta.

—Soy Cheetara, necesito pecas. —respondió ella viéndolo a los ojos.

—Sabes que no debes agarrar las cosas de tu mamá. —le dijo él. —Estarás castigada sin ver la televisión hoy y mañana.

Los ojos de ella comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas e hizo un puchero.

—Ya no lo volveré a hacer. —dijo ella afligida.

—De todas formas estas castigada. —Gray se resistió para no dejarse convencer por las lágrimas de su hija, aunque eso le costaba trabajo.

Umi entonces comenzó a llorar, pues le gustaba mucho ver la televisión. Se llevó las manos a los ojos para tallárselos.

—No llores y ponte a limpiar lo que tiraste. —le ordenó Gray.

Umi se puso de pie y luego hizo lo que su papá le ordenó, aunque no dejó de llorar. Gray vio que los cajones del tocador estaban abiertos así que fue a cerrarlos, al ver el interior de uno notó unas hojas de revista.

Con curiosidad las agarró para verlas.

Ya eran de fechas antiguas, y en ellas se observaban imágenes de Juvia modelando, en otras ella posaba a la cámara con una gran sonrisa y brillo en los ojos.

Y Gray por primera vez en mucho tiempo se preguntó si su esposa era feliz a su lado.

Todo fue mal para Gray pues esa misma noche su amada hermana les hizo una llamada donde con enorme felicidad anuncio que pronto serían tíos, Juvia no podía creer lo que su cuñada le decía, por otro lado Gray no le gusto para nada aquello después de todo Lucy había jugado con los sentimientos de Natsu, el chico no era mala personas y conociéndolo estaría echándose la culpa de todo.

—Lo que hiciste no está bien. —había dicho Gray antes de colgar el teléfono, Lucy suspiro, se sentía un poco culpable por el chico peli rosa pero en verdad ella deseaba demasiado a su pequeña hija, sin más decidió irse a la cama por el bien de su bebé que estaba formándose dentro de su vientre.

/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/

Esa mañana Lucy se levantó a la hora acostumbrada y realizó la misma rutina, sin embargo esta vez había algo diferente en ella, un sentimiento que destilaba por los poros y que se reflejaba en sus ojos marrones y su sonrisa: la felicidad.

Se sentía inmensamente feliz por saber que sería madre, que dentro de ella había una pequeña niña formándose.

Se pasó varios minutos observándose en el espejo, pero no para ver cómo se veía con ese atuendo o si combinaba o no; esta vez se dedicó a contemplar su vientre e imaginárselo abultado.

De hecho en ese momento vio que su vientre había crecido un poco desde la última vez. Su niña crecía rápido y de seguro muy pronto ya no le quedaría su ropa, pero no le importaba subir los kilos que fueran con tal de tener a un bebé entre sus brazos.

Después salió de la casa para ir a su trabajo.

/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/

Natsu estaba en el jardín botánico de la universidad, le gustaba ir a cuidar las plantas antes del horario de clases.

Aunque esta vez no se concentraba tanto como quisiera, ya que todavía las imágenes de la noche que pasó con Lucy no se le olvidaban.

—Profesor. —la voz suave de una mujer de cabello largo de color negro, lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué sucede Akira? —preguntó el chico a su asistente.

—Aquí está el informe que me pidió. —respondió entregándole un folder beige.

—Gracias. —dijo Natsu tomando el sobre.

—¿Le sucede algo? —preguntó la chica preocupada, pues no lo veía tan concentrado en sus plantas como era costumbre.

—No. —respondió Natsu volviendo a examinar el bonsái que tenía enfrente.

—Profesor recuerde que puede contar conmigo para lo que necesite. —le comentó ella con un leve sonrojo que por supuesto él no vio.

Natsu volteó a verla y el corazón de Akira comenzó a latir rápidamente.

—Ahora que lo mencionas quisiera que por favor prepararas las diapositivas para mi clase, te dejé las notas en mi escritorio. —tras decir eso Natsu comenzó a escribir las observaciones sobre el bonsái.

Akira suspiró y se retiró del lugar.

—Él es tan distraído. —murmuró Akira caminando hacia la puerta. —No se da cuenta de nada.

Natsu estaba terminando de escribir sus observaciones cuando sintió a alguien junto a él. Volteó y se encontró con la figura de Gray que lo miraba fijamente.

—Gray ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó sorprendido, pues él no acostumbraba llegar a esa hora.

Gray seguía indeciso pues no se sentía cómodo en la posición en la que se encontraba. Pero Natsu era un buen sujeto e iba contra sus principios dejar que siguiera atormentado por algo de lo que no era del todo culpable.

—Necesito hablar contigo. —Natsu seguía confundido. —de Lucy. —agregó con tranquilidad. Tranquilidad que asustó a Natsu.

—Gray yo lo siento. —dijo nervioso mientras se ponía de pie para mirar a la cara al director de la facultad y hermano de la mujer con la que había pasado una noche. —No quise que pasara eso, no entiendo que me pasó…

—No fue tu culpa. —lo interrumpió Gray. —también ella tuvo algo que ver. —agregó, no podía decirle que en realidad casi todo era culpa de la locura de su hermana.

Natsu se extrañó por el comentario.

—No me malentiendas. No digo que lo que pasó estuvo bien. —dijo Gray, después de todo seguía siendo un hermano mayor algo celoso. — pero tampoco se me hace justo que te estés atormentado por algo que pasó por consentimiento de los dos. No es como si fueras un violador o algo así.

Gray siguió hablando con Natsu y logró disminuir su culpa. No obstante el chico de cabello naranja seguía con la intención de asumir su responsabilidad por lo ocurrido.

* * *

 **JEJEJEJE Espero y les haya gustado OuO den me gusta y comentarios plisss O3O**

 **Y como siempre coman sanamente, coman frutas y verduras y tomen mucha agua, no olviden el paraguas porque últimamente llueve a cualquier hora ^^**

 **Jejejeje los quiero, nos vemos pronto -3-**

 **Capítulo siguiente: Capítulo 10.- Entre el pasado y el futuro.**


End file.
